A Reason To Breathe
by GloLightly
Summary: The moment the evasive shadows came into light he knew nothing would be the same. Felt it the first time he looked into her sea green eyes. She burst in with an anger and strength to match his own. Challenged him, infuriated him... amazed him. He had found his reason to breathe. Daryl Dixon O/C story
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This was her first memory; she kept thinking… Nothing existed before this moment. Her hands clenched around Emma's, the quiet sobs in her ear, deafening in their own right…. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her face as they both began to calm, hearing walkers saunter past the cold hole in the ground she had dug days earlier. The growling and trembling in the ground began to pass, but her heart was still beating loud enough for anything, dead or alive, to hear her fear.

The cannibal monsters that were walking that day, they were less frightening than the living, and that's what was on her front porch. You couldn't trust a damn one of em' you met. You could only trust yourself, and those still innocent enough to know the difference between right and wrong… like Emma.

"Ali?" Emma spoke quietly. "Are we okay now? Is it safe?"

That was a question she couldn't answer. She had seen the others arrive, had watched their descent upon the north end of the prison. The walkers that lay within the inner walls of their own concrete haven were restless. Gunfire had exploded into their lives as gunfire usually does, unexpectedly. She studied the way the others entered, their strategy, something that Ali herself would have planned. They were in, and they weren't leaving.

"No honey, no it's not safe." She put her hand on either side of the young girl's face, her own body wavering a bit from the blow to the head. "But that's okay right?" Emma nodded, pursing her lips and swallowing back tears. "We're gonna be fine, you and me, right? Cuz you remember everything I taught you, you remember it all… right Emma?"

"Yes Ali," She whispered, "I remember."

_**Daryl...**_

Daryl tried to block out the cries around him, he had to focus. One arrow, two arrows… three arrows, four…

They were dropping like flies. Daryl could feel Herschel's pain his own skin as he tried to protect the group behind him. His feet were scraping against the floor, his body weight not close enough to surpass the beasts on the other side of the door. The dull crunch of axe against bone, the old man's body going still as he went into shock. Almost everything after that moment was instinctual, second nature, he didn't remember most of it.

That night, settling into his cold corner of the cell block they inhabited, he could still hear Herschel's cries from earlier, could still feel the warmth of the fire the night before. But most of all, he had a snapshot in his head. Something he couldn't shake, two dark shadows in the distance. They disappeared as quickly as they had entered his sight, so fast. He should have just forgotten, shrugged it off, but that vision stayed. It wasn't going to budge.

They were going to meet sooner or later. Daryl imagined sooner would be better. Might as well eliminate the threat before it became an actual threat. But that one dark figure… so small… just a kid. What was he supposed to think of that? What the fuck was he supposed to do?

He couldn't sleep, it was useless. Sitting up he realized why much-needed rest evaded him… he needed to find the dark shadows invading his mind. He needed to find them both. He went over the what ifs and the maybes in his head. He realized quickly that none of that shit compared to what could happen if he just let it go. Walked away. Fuck that. He needed to know who they were. He needed to know why they were here, if they followed them or if they were here before they stepped inside the prison. He needed to know who they were because, well, they were able to run from him. He hadn't ever met someone who could mask the scent they left, cover their tracks this way unless they really knew what the hell they were doing. He hadn't seen anything like this before. It made him realize that perhaps he wasn't as skilled and safe as previously thought.

Only thing he knew for sure is that he needed to find them, he couldn't explain. He got up quietly, gathered his gear, and headed out into the night with no one following, no one to take care of or watch after, he was all alone. That's how he liked it. He was alone. He was at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

She had perched herself and the girl inside the top of the tower on the south end of the prison. As Ali looked around through a rigged scope made strictly of broken shards of a magnify glass and electrical tape, she couldn't help but notice that he was gone. The one man who, out of the group that had invaded their space, caused her concern. The one that had followed what little scent she and Emma had left earlier had appeared briefly in her lens. She wiped her eyes, wondering if her sight was reliable considering how tired she was. When she pressed her eye against the scope again he was gone. She should have left it alone, should have laid down with Emma and gone to sleep, banking on the fact that this man was either a figment of her imagination or had given up and gone to bed.

She couldn't. She couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. This man was out there, watching them at that moment or close to finding them, she knew it.

"Ali?" Emma's voice floated across the cold concrete room. "What's the matter? Why are you awake?"

Ali looked over at her young companion who was slowly rising and rubbing her tired eyes. This action made her look so vulnerable. All Ali wanted to do from the moment they met was protect her.

"The man in the flannel that followed our path yesterday," Ali shivered, "He's out there. I saw him leave their cell block. He's looking for us Emma."

The girl crossed the room on her hands and knees, careful to be quiet. If there was anything Ali had taught her, it was how important silence was these days. It was the best defense you could practice, silence. Ali drilled this into Emma's brain almost daily. "What do we do? Are we going to go look, try and find him?"

"No…" Ali took in a deep breath and made her decision "I'm going to go look. You're going to stay here Emma, you understand? You stay here, you keep watch… and if you hear anything trying to come in here that isn't me, that doesn't have my voice, you stay. You don't move from your spot right here." She pressed her hand against the floor in front of her, next to the large panoramic window directly above their heads. "If it's me I'll yell. I'll holler. If I'm running at you I would have already caused commotion anyway, and we have enough ammo in here to kill every damn walker in this place…. All of them."

Emma nodded as Ali stood and started getting ready, strapping on her gear, readying her weapons. By all accounts, she shouldn't have had reason to worry; she was loaded up like an army tank. She was a great shot, quiet on her feet, knew how to track, hunt and kill anything that provided food or threatened her and Emma's safety. "You know it's funny," Ali smiled slightly to herself, "That after 25 years trying to find a purpose in what the world used to be, I finally find it in moments like this. My purpose is keeping you safe. I've done alright, you're safe."

The girl just looked up to her and nodded. "I'm as safe as I'm ever gonna be."

"That's a truth no one can argue darlin'." She knelt and spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm leaving now, you remember what I told you right? You got that gun I gave you? You're learning, you're good with it so far, if you need to use it, remember to breathe steady and aim… both eyes open."

Emma's bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to spill out. "Breathe steady… I won't mess up Ali, I promise… Both eyes open…"

As she walked out the door she looked over her shoulder once more, taking in what might be the last sight she would have of her fellow traveler, her friend. As she quietly fell against the other side of the cold metal door, making sure it was tightly shut, she whispered once more to herself "Both eyes open."

The dirt was disturbed at the doorway of the tower. Daryl had a feeling from the moment he looked at the looming structure in the distance that he would find them there. One thing he had learned over the years was to trust his gut. If he knew something to be true, no matter what others said or thought or did, he would stick to his guns. He was rarely wrong on these occasions, and this moment wasn't any different.

After checking around for walkers he stationed himself outside the entrance. As soon as whoever was in there exited that building he would have them in his sights. He had the upper hand, exactly how he intended. He might have to stay out there all night but this didn't seem to matter in his mind. All that mattered was his ability to protect what few people were left of his band of survivors. He, Rick and T-Dog…it was their mission. Daryl would be damned if he was going to let anyone or anything stand between his group and survival. He was a part of their structure now, their foundation. He needed to live up to what they expected. He _wanted_ to.

He felt lucky at first, felt fortunate that he heard the door swing open so quickly, he had only been there for a half hour or so. He thought this whole thing would be simple to some degree. An easy inconvenience to solve quickly, no matter what blood was on his hands. All the men he had met so far, they were nothing, less than nothing. He could handle every last one. He had nothing to be afraid of.

First thing he saw was the dark end of a 45 magnum pistol, and kept his crouched stance. Daryl would wait until he could see his face, or more appropriately, his head. That's all that mattered, aiming for the brain. That way no matter if they were alive or the walking dead, they'd be gone. No longer able to abandon who they were, no longer able to hurt others. Gone for good.

He could tell by the slender shoulders, the small tendrils of hair coming out the shirt collar in the back, what was happening wasn't something he was used to. Something he wasn't ready to deal with. He pressed his back up against the tower wall and lowered his bow. In the few short moments he had to study her he could tell two things. One: she had enough weapons and ammo on her small frame than he had ever seen a woman carry before, and two… she knew how to use them. He could tell by how she carried herself, slowly, quietly. Her hands weren't even trembling with the weight of the gun, she was comfortable, it was a part of her.

She made a small circle in the grass about a dozen yards from where Daryl stood. All he could see of her face were her eyes, the rest was covered by a black hat and scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth. No wonder he couldn't tell if he had seen them, she had made it a point to be undetectable. The dirt under her feet barely seemed to move as she eased around, studying everything she could. Searching for something.

The realization was stunning. She was searching for him. Why else would she come out at this time of night, packing that kind of heat? She knew he was out there, that was the only explanation. Daryl shook his head in disbelief. She had not only masked their trail, but she had anticipated his arrival… like she was watching him as much as he was watching her. The whole thing dumfounded Daryl. This girl was smart.

Her eyes landed where he was standing pressed against the wall. He knew she couldn't see him, and his breathing was so low and steady that she shouldn't be able to hear him either. So what the hell was she looking at? His heart started to pound as she raised the pistol slightly higher, took a few tentative steps in his direction.

"Whoever's out there, come out now and I won't put a fuckin bullet in your brain." She wasn't yelling, her voice was steady. "I know you're there, save us both some trouble and come on out."

Daryl stayed put, fingering the trigger of his crossbow. He didn't give a shit how much she had caught him off guard with her actions, or that she was a woman, didn't matter. He had to do what he had to do. "I ain't gonna do shit little girl. I could kill you as easily as you could kill me now."

He watched her eyes narrow, took another step back toward the tower. "Oh yeah? Bullshit, if you could you would have already…. Show yourself man, both hands in the air, and like I said, I won't put a bullet in between your eyes."

What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't happening, he wasn't stepping out with his hands in the air like they were playing fuckin cops and robbers. Daryl had heard enough.

The next few moments were a blur, gunshots rang out as he emerged with his bow. They were both on the ground now, she was a few feet away from him, not moving. He let out a sharp breath, panicking slightly as he ran his hands up and down his sides frantically, feeling around for a wound. He couldn't believe it. She was pretty much on top of him and she hadn't hit him.

He rolled over and watched her for a moment. She was still unmoving. He stood up cautiously and grabbed his bow and her gun from the ground where she had dropped it in their scuffle. As he stood over her he felt a pang of guilt threatening to take over, but shoved it down. She was trying to kill him, he reminded himself. She would have shot him dead if hadn't let an arrow loose on her. And now he was going to have to shoot her to make sure she didn't turn. And what about that other shadow? What the hell was that? Was he just seeing things or…?

He wasn't able to finish his thought before he felt a kick to the backs of his ankles. As he was falling he saw her whole body twist around… she had taken his legs right out from under him. His body hit the ground with a dull thud, any breath he had forced out of his chest with the impact. Suddenly she was hovering over him, both knees on his arms, immobilizing him, knife held squarely to his throat. He could see the arrow sticking out of her side, he had hit her, and she was losing blood. He slammed his arm up against hers and knocked the knife right out of her hand, grabbed at the arrow, giving it a hard twist.

She cried out in pain as she fell backwards, driving the arrow even deeper into her side. Even with all this, as Daryl was scrambling backwards, hands reaching out for his bow, he heard the click of gun's safety being turned off, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed, reviews are what make me want to keep on writing! Emberka-2012: He did find what he was looking for, he always does! I'm hope you like where I'm going with the story. Gurl3677: I was talking about the scent people tend to leave behind when they've been somewhere. I just have it in my head that because Daryl is such a good tracker that he almost has a nose like a dog haha. He is a little bit superhero in my eyes **** CreepyDaisy: thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my updates! **

**Ali and Daryl obviously have a lot to learn about each other, can't wait to start this journey with them, gotta love new beginnings!**

Chapter Two

"Daryl?… alright guys he's coming around… he's coming around." Rick's voice was a far away sound, drowned out by the intense pounding in his head. He sat up slightly and the pain was enough to make his stomach lurch. He rolled to his side and got sick, Carol's reassuring hand rubbing his back.

"It's okay, get it out." Her voice was a little sharper than Rick's. Things were slowly coming into focus around him, the prison yard, dark except for the fire glowing up by the cell block entrance. He could see Lori, Beth, and most of the others hovering around the door.

"She hit me." Daryl's voice stuttered and broken, his head still pounding uncontrollably. "Bitch hit me in the head… She must have… I can't remember."

"Yeah, you got a pretty bad blow to head." Rick crouched beside him, and when Daryl looked in his eyes he was surprised to see a trace of annoyance.

"What?" He asked "Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

Rick shook his head, looking down at the ground. "Why the hell didn't you tell anybody you were goin' out? Why'd you just leave without lettin' anyone know where the hell you were headed? And what in the hell possessed you to go out alone, knowing what you were looking for? Two strangers occupying a part of this prison and you don't even tell me? ME, at the very least? What the hell's wrong with you?" His face was growing red with anger as he stood up. "They could have killed you Daryl. You could have died and we wouldn't have known what happened to you."

"I decided, and I went with what I thought I should do." Daryl was scowling in his direction, and with all the strength he could muster, pushed himself off the ground. Carol bent down to help, but he moved her hands away. "I can do it!" He snapped. Staggering to his feet, cursing under his breath, he kept Rick's gaze. He wasn't gonna be the one to look away first like a coward. "I shouldn't have to explain everything I do, you're acting like a nagging wife for shit's sake. I'm not gonna run it by you every time I step outside of your line a sight Rick. If that's what you expected than… well that's just fuckin' sad." Daryl held his hand to the back of his head, feeling dried up blood, some still warm and wet. His eyes trailed back up to the cell block entrance. "What's this? Did you find her?"

Rick nodded, lips pressed together. Carol stood, wiping her tear streaked face with the back of her hand. She pointed a shaky finger at where everyone was still gathered. "She and the girl are in there… Herschel's tryin' to bind her wound… she lost a lot of blood." Carol looked up at him "Did you know she had a child with her?"

Daryl nodded "Had a feelin', when I saw her the other night there was a second figure, a smaller one, thought that might be what was happenin'… didn't figure it'd be two girls though."

A slight grin spread across Carol's face. "Yah, you'd be surprised what we little women are capable of. Anyway, he's trying to mend her, but you severed an artery and Hershel doesn't know if he can stop the internal bleeding. The girl's just hysterical."

Rick's voice cut in "She's about twelve, I think her name is Emma. From what I heard the other one's name is Ali."

Daryl's eyes were on the ground. "I wouldn'ta hurt her, if she hadn't of tried to hurt me first. She fired on me. You must have heard the shots… right? Ya heard em'?"

"Yes." Carol answered quietly "That's why we came running. We came in time to see the younger girl hit you in the back of the head with a two by four. The other one had a gun on you, but just collapsed, started hemorrhaging right there outside the south tower."

Daryl shook his head, pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. He wouldn't have even tried to hurt her if he knew about the girl. Actually, he wouldn't have even thought about it if she hadn't threatened him first. He wasn't in the practice of harming women. He had seen enough of it in his young life, he wouldn't ever want to be the kind of man who would hurt a woman… maybe that was why he felt guilty looking down at her body, thinking she was dead. It wasn't in his nature.

"I didn't mean to hurt her… she shot at me." His voice was strained. "I didn't mean to… I swear."

_**Ali...**_

"How are you feelin'?" The old man's voice was soft and reassuring. Her hand was holding a cold cloth to the wound on her side. Emma was right next to her, a familiar feeling among all the strangeness that surrounded her. "Any better?"

Ali sat up slowly, the pain in her side enough to stop her heart. She didn't want to give into it. "I'm okay. Thank you… I'm okay. Um… who are you?"'

His eyes crinkled at the edges accompanying his bright smile. "My name's Herschel. You're Ali… right?"

She nodded, holding Emma's head against hers, pressing the girl's hands against her own cheeks. Hoping that this was real, wishing with every piece of her that this wasn't a dream. She wasn't dead. Emma was here. Someone was taking care of them both. What had happened? "What happened?" Her voice echoed her thoughts.

Emma scooted her body on the bed with Ali, snuggled in next to her. The woman next to Herschel started to explain. "Rick noticed that Daryl was gone, and then we heard the shots. Found you all as Emma here was giving Daryl a pretty big headache." The woman's face broke out in a slight smile, Ali took notice of her pregnant belly. "And we grabbed ya and brought ya both here. Just in time too. You would've bled out in minutes. Herschel here, he brings people back from the dead… in a good way."

Ali would have laughed if she felt she had the strength. Instead she just asked "Who are you? Your name?"

"I'm Lori." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder that was standing directly at her side. "This is my son Carl. My husband Rick is the man outside with Daryl now. You'll meet him soon enough. My turn to ask you a question…. Okay?"

Ali leaned back on her pillow, in no mood to put up a fight. "Yah, okay. What?"

"Why did you try to kill Daryl?"

She swallowed what felt like a cinder block down her throat, mouth dry, pain everywhere. She answered honestly, lacking the energy for pretend. "He followed us, came after us, brought it to our doorstep." She turned her head towards Lori's gaze. "We've been here for months… months… and you come in and scatter the calm." She took a sharp breath in and felt the pain shoot up her side. Emma squeezed her hand tightly. "This prison was ours. We knew about the men in the cafeteria, and we meant to leave them be. You come in, you set them loose. Walkers stirring everywhere. You brought destruction. We were okay. It was peaceful, quiet. We were surviving. You ruined it… ruined our chances at making it out of this."

Carl glared down at her. "We saved your life."

Ali's eyes were fluttering closed again, beyond exhaustion. "I wouldn't have needed savin' Carl. If you hadn'ta come along, we wouldn't have needed savin' at all."

_**Daryl...**_

Daryl hovered over her bunk wordlessly. Now that he was staring down at her, motionless, everything about her seemed so fragile. He wondered how he had felt threatened by her in the first place.

When she woke up a moment later, he remembered exactly why he felt that way.

Her eyes were on fire, hand on the inside and back of his thigh, grabbing what skin and muscle she could and twisting, out of pure reflex. He hollered out in pain and fell to his knees, his hand immediately shooting out and grabbing the back of her head, handful of hair. He tugged so hard he was looking up at her chin. Her hand loosened on his leg, and slowly he released her hair.

"Jesus Christ girl… I wasn't gonna hurt ya, I was just checkin in, seein' how you were… fuck… my leg." His anger took the better of him. "My fuckin head has been throbbing since your little sister took a fuckin bat to it. What the hell is the matter with the two of ya? Huh? What?"

Her hands began to tremble. He watched her entire body start to shake. "You came after us. You know you did. You came looking. I saw you come looking. I was protecting what's mine… where is she anyway? Where's Emma?"

Daryl nodded toward the opening to cell block. She saw a soft glow outside the door, she guessed from those fires he and his comrades were so fond of making. "She's out there with Carl, Lori, Rick… the rest. You got a chance to meet a few of em'." Daryl took a breath in and turned away from her. "Anyway, you should get some rest. We'll look after her. Get some sleep."

When he glanced back at her, her eyes were shut, mouth whispering "Sorry I tried to kill you."

He couldn't help but smile sadly as he walked out, "Sorry I almost let you."


	4. Chapter 4

**JTellersOldLady: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm really happy you like the story right out of the gate. It's a different way than I am used to writing so knowing that people are already enjoying it is such a push forward! Thank you!**

** : Emma kicks a lot of ass from the beginning; she's a "little ass-kicker"! I thought the two by four would display that well! Thanks for the review!**

**Can I just say this before my new chapter? Promise NO SPOILERS but I just love the new season. Some of the best stuff yet, and Daryl is just that much more awesome this season.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like the new chapter, and as always, love the reviews, they keep the story going for me, thanks you guys!**

Chapter Three

"She's burnin' up quick." Ali could hear the old man's hazy voice, stirring her slightly. She blinked her eyes open in time to see a woman with short brown hair reach back and grab Emma, pull her up to the bed.

"Ali?" Emma kneeled down so her head was just a few short inches away from Ali's. She felt a small pang of pain coming from her side and attempted to crane her neck to look at her wound, but was met quickly with protests and multiple hands pushing her back down, telling her not to move.

"What's happening?" Her mouth felt dry, her hands were clenching the bed rails on either side of her. She looked desperately at Herschel. "What are you doing to me?" Emma's hands were on either side of Ali's head, holding it in place. Emma's face was contorting, squeezing her eyes shut, but it was no use. Tears spilled over the young girl's cheeks as she began to sob and stutter.

"He's gonna fix you up Ali, he promised." She managed. The young woman with short brown hair was tugging at Emma again, trying to ease her away from the bunk. Out of the corner of her eye she could see sweat pooling on Hershel's upper lip, his hands working slowly on her side. He looked at Ali, held her half conscious gaze.

"This is going to hurt, but you can't fight me you understand?" One of his hands wiping the sweat away from his face, the other pressed against Ali's forehead. "I've got to clean out the wound or it _will_ get infected. You'll die, you understand?"

She couldn't help it any longer, fear took over. "Please," She started crying, "Please just hurry. Just hurry and fix it, close it up, please Herschel." Ali wasn't the type to beg anyone for anything… but this was her life. This was Emma's safety, she couldn't leave her alone. She just couldn't.

Ali turned her head and shut her eyes tightly. "Tell me when you're going to start please. Just so I know. So I'll be ready." When she opened her eyes again she saw _his_ face.

Lines of worry creasing across his forehead, dark hair falling in front of steel-blue eyes. Images of his anger stricken face flashed before her. The way he had looked at her before she took his legs out from underneath him. Guilty, guilty as sin.

So was she.

'_That's who we are now.'_ She reminded herself, staring hard at him, neither of them willing to bethe one to look away first. _'Every god damn last one of us. No one's innocent. Not you, not him… no one.'_

Her eyes softened to his, and his to hers. The last thing she saw before the blinding pain of Hershel's invasive instruments were this light eyed stranger's chapped lips, mouthing a simple phrase, but it was enough for her to forgive him that very moment…. I'm sorry.

Than it was nothing but blinding pain, she could hear her own screams inside her head. She saw his hands on her ankles, felt someone else's hands gripping her wrists, The last thing her eyes took in was Emma's frightened face, advancing on her, soon right beside her again. Everything else seemed so far away, she was running away from the pain. It was easier. It was always easier than facing it.

"Ali?" The girl's struggled sobs in her ear as she faded away. "ALI!"

_**Daryl…**_

Emma's blonde curls fell against Ali's unmoving chest. Daryl's hands, that were so tightly holding on to her ankles moments earlier, let go quickly. He had practically felt the life escape her body. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" His voice bounced off the walls of the dark cell block. Herschel's hands and voice seemed to be stunted; he was unable to use either.

Daryl ran around the side of the bunk, pushing him and the girl aside quickly, roughly. He pried Maggie's hands from Ali's wrists, and put his own hand under her head, quickly began administering CPR. He could feel her body limp against his own.

Herschel pushed him out-of-the-way, seeming to have gathered himself enough to do what they all trusted him to do. He slowly breathed life into her again. Daryl wouldn't have noticed a damn thing around him if he hadn't of felt her small hand around his back.

When he looked down Emma had herself backed up against his waist and the edge of the cell. Looking like all she wanted to do was disappear. The intensity of that moment would forever be burned into his brain. The look on Emma's face, Maggie's too, Herschel struggling to pump her heart back into a rhythm.

And then they heard it. A gasp followed by a fit of coughing. He watched her body spasm, relax… spasm again. He had gotten her breathing again, she was out of it, unconscious but alive. Daryl felt a tightness in his chest release. His pulse slowed, he suddenly felt tired. He didn't realize it… his body had waited. Waited until he knew he she was okay.

He couldn't have fallen asleep that night, curled into a tight ball underneath her bunk, unless he knew otherwise. Something inside needed to know that she was alive. Needed to know that if that if she didn't make it through the night, he was there to do everything he could do to prevent that from happening. Why did he give a shit? He couldn't have explained it to anyone.

He didn't know how to explain it to himself. Right before he fell asleep he lifted his head to take a look at them. Emma curled up against Ali's body, like if she let it go they'd both fall apart. Ali was rigid, lying on her back, right hand still wrapped around the railing on the bunk. Her left hand was resting on Emma's shoulder. Even in sleep so sound she still wanted to protect her young friend. Sister? Neice? No way to tell. Daryl wondered if there would ever be a way to tell.

His eyes had started to close finally as he heard the restlessness above him. He leaned up on his elbow to try to see Emma, try to calm her, get her back to sleep again. Instead his face came within inches of Ali's. Her skin looked almost gray, her lips were dry as she practically coughed out "Water…"

Daryl stumbled to his feet, grabbing the hose that was positioned right across the hall from them. He dragged the running hose to her bunk, where Emma was now half awake. Daryl felt like an intruder as he handed the hose to Emma gingerly. Emma raised it to Ali's mouth, let her drink until she coughed, leaned her head back against her bunk and pushed her hand underneath the running water. It seemed to calm her, the gentle flow of water against her skin.

Most of them showed up. Daryl slowly backed out of the scene with Maggie approaching, Glenn, T-Dogg, Rick, Lori, Carl… They were all there, waiting to help with what they could.

He wished he knew how to tell them he had done everything that could be done. Herschel, Beth… they couldn't fix her unless something else was on her side. God maybe, if he believed in that garbage. As if there was a God that would let this happen.

As the sun rose, the first morning since childhood Daryl could remember falling asleep in the same room as anyone else and waking up to the same faces, he heard her voice. Emma's sweet voice "Can you hear me Ali? Are you awake yet?"

Without a moment's hesitation he heard her voice… her beautiful, gentle voice in the early morning, "I can hear you honey, I'm here… I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: Hope this works! Thank you for letting me know about the situation with your screen name not appearing. And thank you for reading; I'm looking forward to letting their relationship develop as well! Gabby871: thanks for reading and reviewing, so glad you like it so far! I hope where I go with it will keep you interested **** JTellersOldLady: Thank you so much for your review, and it's great to see that you like this story as well as the one I posted so long ago! Daryl has a big heart underneath all that bravado and I want his interactions with Ali and Emma to display that, so it's pretty great that you noticed that right away.**

**As a quick disclaimer since I didn't write it at the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. Haha I wish. **

**This chapter is a long one, and I hope you all will bear with me! Reading back it seems like a lot of descriptive situations and not a lot of dialogue… but it seems necessary. I want to know what Ali's like before continuing or I won't do this story any justice. I promise it's worth reading! **

**Thanks everyone for your kind words, it's your reviews that keep me going! Unfortunately I will be unable to write for a week starting this upcoming Thursday, but hopefully this will be good enough until then. If I'm real motivated this might not be the last update before Turkey Day, if not then I'll catch you all on the 30****th****! Happy Thanksgiving everybody! **

Chapter Four

"Here you go… Ali, right?" The young blonde woman said meekly as she handed her a small plastic cup of water. Ali nodded at her, avoiding eye contact. Emma was outside with the rest of them, Ali had insisted she get out of that cell and get some breakfast. Still, the idea of Emma out there alone with these people made her uneasy. She fidgeted in her bunk, trying to adjust without feeling pain from her kneecap to her ribs. She was unsuccessful. Ali grit her teeth together so hard she could hear the grinding in her ears.

The blonde was next to her in a second, slipping her hand into Ali's. If she hadn't been in agonizing pain she would have shaken it off, pushed her away. Instead, she squeezed and whimpered until the pain passed. Her breathing was beginning to steady, sweat making her strawberry blonde curls stick to her forehead. Her eyes shifted sideways to the girl knelt at her bed. Couldn't be much more than sixteen years old. Wide eyed and nervous, but not afraid. She had strength; Ali could feel it in her fingertips. "Your name?" She said lightly.

"I'm Beth, Herschel's my dad, and Maggie's my sister." She stated matter-of-factly, responding to Ali's weakening grasp by releasing and moving back. They were quiet a moment or two; Beth just crouched next to Ali's bunk. She could tell the girl was deciding whether she'd stay. She eased herself back on her hands, sitting with her leg crossed in front of her. "How's your level of pain now? On a scale from one to ten?" Her southern accent was slight and soft, but it was there. Ali had already accepted that she would probably never hear someone who sounded like herself again in her lifetime.

"What would fall under 'hurts like a mother fucker'? Would that be an eight or a nine ya' think?" Ali winced as she adjusted herself again, this time moving gently, aware that her muscle had just been sawed in half essentially.

Beth smiled "I'd guess a nine." She filled up another small cup full of water and handed it to Ali. "You have to keep hydrated, my dad says."

Ali gulped the small cup down in one swig, handed the cup back to Beth and grabbed her arm. "Who's out there with Emma? She alright?"

Beth nodded, that sweet smile still on her face. "Yeah, she's alright. They're makin' breakfast out there. Daryl got a few squirrels this morning when he went out scoutin'. Not the best tastin' stuff out there, but it's better than nothin'."

"Which one's Daryl?"

Beth's face darkened slightly, her eyes looking away from Ali's, wandering out towards the prison yard. She knew before Beth even answered; "He's the one you… or the one that… well you know." Beth swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable, itching to leave the room suddenly. "He's gets us most of our food… he's a good guy."

Ali nodded, head lying back on her pillow made of folded up blankets and a few articles of clothing. "I'm not arguing. I'm sure he's great."

Beth stood up quickly, wiping her dirt covered hands on the front of her pants. "I should get back out there, I think Maggie will be in soon to check on you, she's the next one that-"

Ali cut her off. "I don't need you guys to be in here every second ya' know, I'll be okay, the worst of it has passed I think." She lied, exhaustion was beginning to take over again.

Beth nodded quickly and turned to give her one last look before she left, her eyes filled with sympathy for the bandaged girl lying in the bunk at her feet. "None-the-less, Maggie will be in check on you, make sure you're getting water."

"Thanks Beth." Ali meant it too. Beth wasn't pushy, she was comforting when she needed it, was as awkward with uncomfortable conversations as Ali was. Just a sweet girl, caught up in this nightmare of a world. Ali wondered how many people like Beth were still around. Couldn't be many. "Enjoy your breakfast."

_**Daryl…**_

The more he studied Emma, picking at the roasted squirrel in front of her, no appetite in her eyes, he realized they weren't related. Unless Ali and Emma were distant cousins related through marriage, there were no ties. Emma with her soft childish blonde curls, narrow blue eyes, sharp features, built like a she would make a great cheerleader someday, short and light enough to be tossed around by the rest of her team. Top of the pyramid type a' girl.

The woman chained to the bunk inside by her own injuries, she was a different story. Daryl had only seen her a couple of times since the scare the day before. Peeked in at her while she was sleeping, shaking in her slumber. He figured she was cold… but Glenn and Maggie standing outside of her cell prevented him from going in and covering her with his ragged flannel. That's the last thing he needed, for any of them to think he was going soft. These people relied on him and Rick more than ever, he was strong, he wasn't ruled by sympathy or sadness or regret. He was ruled by anger and a one mission, to keep them all alive. He figured these two would have to fit into the fold now. The rest of them were going through all this trouble to mend her after what Daryl had done, the least he could do was fail to bring up that they were outsiders. He and Rick had rejected the men they had met in the prison just days before, these two girls shouldn't be any different. They weren't special, they weren't familiar, they were exactly what the group should fear. Kill the dead, fear the living. That's how they lived now.

Before he even realized what was happening Emma was standing right in front of him, hands on her hips, tapping one foot impatiently. Daryl stared down her blankly… what the hell did she want?

"Why you starin'?" She demanded. This girl couldn't be more than ten years old, but her presence possessed all those around her, attitude for days. "Whatchu want anyway?"

Daryl sneered at her, annoyed by her sudden intrusion on his space. "I don't want nothin' girl… just wonderin' why you ain't eatin the food in front a' ya. It's not fancy enough for you?"

Emma glared at him, but backed off slightly. Daryl noticed the others around the fire stealing glances in their direction. "I ain't hungry now. I eat at night. That's when we both eat." Her whole body turned back to the cell block doors that Beth was exiting at that moment. Daryl took notice of Beth's distraught face before looking down at his preteen adversary, and quickly took note of her worry. Guilt swelled up in his lungs, he suddenly felt tight in chest. Couldn't breathe all that well. What the hell was going on with him anyway? Nothing in his brain could comprehend his physical reaction to these fragile girls, both being what he would usually describe as weak… but how could he call them weak, knowing even a small part of what they had been through?

Daryl took a step towards Emma as she looked up at him. She was frightened. "I'm sure she's fine… she seems like she'll make it. She's a fighter... or I dunno, maybe she isn't… sure seems like she is though."

Emma nodded, looking back over at Beth, who was only a dozen or so yards away by now. Maggie, Herschel and Rick had all walked up to her, a cue for Daryl to join, but he didn't. He hung back… didn't want to leave Emma there, standing alone, afraid. She didn't make a move towards the people that had information about her companion. Daryl quickly realized that she didn't want to know right away. If something bad had happened, Emma wanted to postpone reality, wanted to wait until the last second before being told Ali was gone.

'_It's easier than accepting the truth sooner than you have too.'_ Daryl realized maybe he had more in common with this kid than he had expected. Stubborn, angry, scared, defensive… desperate to avoid the inevitable… that was Daryl, alright. That was him in one sentence. He shook his head at what he perceived to be his own simplicity. Other people found him to be complicated, impenetrable. He had always taken pride in that, and he suddenly felt it being stripped away. This sweet girl in front of him, her innocence, her fear, made him feel protective and vulnerable at the same time… like if something happened to her he'd be responsible. He hadn't felt responsible for anyone since they had gone back to Atlanta for Merle, and that hadn't worked out so well.

"Go on, girl." He insisted, nudging her forward. "Go on and check on her."

She cleared her throat, looked down to the ground. "Could you? I mean, now I'm hungry. I should really eat like she wanted." She didn't want to check, didn't want to see her yet.

His feet began to move him forward, towards the worried faces to the edge of the prison yard. He didn't want to know either. He didn't want to tell Emma she was gone. How the hell was he in this position anyway?

He heard them bickering as he approached. Maggie's voice rang out, high-pitched, against her father's calm tones. "She NEEDS water, Dad… She NEEDS food. Who cares if she's refusing it? Find a way to make her realize she needs to eat, drink… it's not a question. Maggie's eyes started to well up. "That girl out there don't know anything but her… and she's just giving up?" She turned her disgusted gaze to the ground. "Figures. And why would anyone care enough to change it? What a silly thing for me to assume!" Anger was ripe in her voice, and Daryl felt it. He couldn't take it anymore… this girl couldn't just give up, she wasn't going to die here, under their watch, by his hand. He would make sure of it.

_**Ali…**_

His face was the last one she expected to see at that moment, but there he was. She was pretty sure she wasn't hallucinating. She opened her eyes wider, pushed her head slightly. He approached her bed quickly and put his hand underneath the back of her neck, pushed the pillow back up underneath her head. She must have moved it away in her restlessness. It's easy to push away simple comforts when you feel helpless. Better to make the pain sharp, unable to avoid. That way you won't forget how desperate you are, you won't let it slip your mind exactly why life isn't worth living anymore. No faces will invade the world behind your eyelids. It's yours and yours alone.

Of course Ali didn't know, but Daryl understood it to a point. He had seen it before… so young… but he had seen it. Watched it unfold in front of his eyes.

"Hey, come on girl." He spoke softly, sat down on the edge of her bed, right near her torn feet. His eyes traveled up her bruised body. The wound inflicted by him clear by the blood stained bandages. Put him in a room with a bunch of walkers, or, hell, men in general, that wanted to kill him, and he could hold his own. Knife, crossbow, gun… he didn't care how he ended their life, or after life, he just cared about the job getting done.

Women… children… they were different. Deep down he _thought_ he could kill them without remorse. Truth was, if he were in Rick's shoes the day Sophia wandered out of that barn, snarling with dead eyes and hunger for all of their skin… he couldn't promise he would have pulled the trigger. Even though it was the right thing… it wasn't easy. Rick wasn't a man who took the easy way out.

The wound was oozing a green substance. Her face was pale, lips dry, dark red splotches appearing on the skin on her chest. "What?" She was crying, "What do you want?"

She was slipping away, and too fuckin' stubborn or delusional to recognize that being a fact, refusing any care they could, or were willing to give.

"Hey, look at me." Daryl put her face in between her hands. Each of his dirty hands pressed against her pale cheeks. Her eyes looked far away, muscles giving out on her. Maggie appeared in the doorway and Daryl nodded at her, a 'get Herschel' silent communication. She disappeared from the doorway, off running to where ever her father was, bringing him back. Until then, he was left to keep her awake.

It was proving to be a difficult task. Her eyes kept fluttering closed, her breathing was becoming shallow. He put his hand above her breasts, began pulling down on the fabric of her shirt. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Suddenly her hand came up quickly and covered herself.

"What are you doing?" She snapped with as much force as she could manage.

"You ain't eatin, not drinkin' either." Daryl frowned at her. "You ain't willing to drink a simple cup of fresh water now? You damn lucky you even have access to this shit, and you're gonna turn it down?" His hand remained underneath the pillow under her head. "You ain't breathin good. You wanna die? Is that what you want?"

"Why do you give a shit man?" She spoke in angry spurts "You did this to me in the first fuckin place, right?" She winced in pain has she moved to her side, the broken part of her body facing the bottom of the bunk above her, struggling to keep from shaking. For some reason she imagined her confrontation with the handsome, volatile stranger would be more dignified for her. Instead she was stuck to a bunk, hadn't washed in at least a few days, complete emptiness enveloping her body. Giving up seemed like the only easy option. It seemed obvious.

Lying on her side in that cell block, she felt it. Her need protect herself began to fall away, she'd be dead within a matter of hours. What mattered was Emma… someone taking care of her.

"Make sure someone watches after her?"

Daryl shook his head quickly, vigorously. "I know you don't want me here, but… I'm sorry, and I'm tryin' to help." He spoke quietly and quickly. "Please just drink some water? Let us help you… for Emma. Do a good thing, stay alive for her." She smiled against his hand, pressing the side of her face into it. Daryl didn't move. Her hands reached up and held on to his, pressing her lips to it.

"What're doin'?" Her lips were searing into his skin, he was frozen.

"Thank you." Her voice sounding stronger for a moment, she took in a deep breath. "You're right. For a minute there I forgot what it was to do a good thing… I'm not an expert at what good people do."

Daryl smiled at the irony. "I ain't never been an expert at it neither… but as long as you do what feels right it should work out… and if it doesn't, than that's just the hand you were dealt I guess"

"Yah, life's a bitch." Ali stated quietly before drifting off again. Daryl stayed there for a while longer than he needed, watching her sleep. Enjoying the feeling of her skin pressed against his. He'd give himself a break, enjoy that for a few minutes longer. He had a long week, month… lifetime. He would take his small reward in watching a beautiful woman clutch his hand. He didn't mind one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: So glad you liked the new chapter, I loved writing it. And I'm so glad you like the character development. That's what I want, a character based story, and you can see it! P.S. LOVED the new episode. Keeps getting better! Emerka2012: That's what I'm going for. That familiarity without really knowing the person all that well, such a rare thing to meet someone like that. It's really great to write about. **

**So obviously I couldn't stay away, I should be packing right now but instead I'm here writing! This really is it before my thanksgiving trip though, so I hope you all enjoy. Please review! Happy turkey day… take two! **

Chapter Five

_"(Ho) So show me family (Hey)_ _All the blood that I would bleed_ _(Ho) I don't know where I belong (Hey)_ _I don't know where I went wrong_ _(Ho) But I can write a song (Hey) I belong with you, you belong with me,_ _you're my sweetheart…_ _I belong with you, you belong with me,_ _you're my sweetheart…" –Ho Hey: The Lumineers_

Her forehead was pressed against the side of the bed frame, facing the floor underneath her. She put out her hand and traced letters in the dirt. As footsteps approached she rubbed her hand ferociously over the ground, erasing her thoughts.

"Ali?" It was the young brunette, hair cropped to her shoulders. She held a plate of charcoaled meat in front of her, soupy canned bean greens off to the side. It had been three days. Emma visited five or six times a day, filling her in on the others. Who they were, what they were like. Did she feel safe? Did Emma like them, did she trust them?

Her answer was yes every single time.

Other than that Ali was alone mainly. Left to stare at the slate gray wall. There had been streaks of blood down the side until a day earlier when Carol had stopped in with a bucket and ragged sponge. She scrubbed it down, smiling and talking the whole time. Ali wasn't sure of it, but she thought she might have smiled once or twice herself. Talking to Carol was like… well, like hot tea when you had a sore throat, almost. Something to ease the pain, make everything feel a little more comfortable when you should be miserable. Ali liked having her around. She probably should have said that… that would have been a nice thing for her to say.

She accepted the food quietly, leaned to her side and took a few bites. She figured it was time for her to ask; "Thanks Maggie. Hey I was just wondering, you know those crutches you guys got together for Herschel?" She swallowed a mouthful of what she guessed was squirrel. It was nice to have an appetite again. "Think you might have another set lying around? I feel like I could get around on my own… at least get up and out to the yard with Emma." She glanced up to Maggie, tried to mask the desperation on her face. "I can't _stay _in here anymore. It's getting to me. I feel like I have… what do you call it? Cabin fever?" She frowned at her plate. "It sucks."

"I know it does." Maggie answered softly. "My dad will say no, I know he will. It's only been a few days, He's gonna say it ain't had the time to heal." She motioned to Ali's stomach.

Ali just shrugged, played with the food on her plate. "Well, you know, we don't have to mention it to him… or anybody else. Can't we just keep this between us, you get me the crutches and I check them out?" Maggie's eyes, filled with doubt, so Ali gave her some reassurance, a nudge. "If I can't support myself, if I feel pain, I'll stop. I promise." She pointed three fingers to the sky. "Scout's honor."

A grin began to appear on Maggie's face, she pulled the cell door open and approached Ali's bunk. "Well I ain't never been a girl scout, let's see what we can do."

_**Daryl…**_

Good breakfast, Daryl licked his fingers clean as he reached the prison doors. Emma and Carl wanted more green beans. They were endlessly hungry, drove him nuts. He turned the corner to glance in on the girls, just make sure they were alright. He could feel his eyes widen at what he saw, felt the frustration rise up in his chest.

"What the hell you think you doin'?" He strode up to them with urgency. Maggie looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he saw Ali struggling, didn't know where to put her weight. He moved Maggie aside and put one arm around Ali's waist, the other holding her at the hip. Careful not to touch her stitched side.

He could feel her breath on his chin, struggling to balance herself. "We were fine til' you startled us." She huffed.

"Ya know what Hershel would do if he caught ya both like this?" Daryl shook his head at Maggie in frustration, but somehow still took note of Ali's hand on his over her hip, trying to steady herself. He knew it was necessary, not wanted, but it didn't make it _that _unpleasant. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he'd enjoy it regardless.

Ali's eyes rolled up so high Daryl thought they'd disappear into her skull. "He'd send us both to our rooms without supper? Take our birthdays away?" She glared up at him, hands still placed on his shoulder and over his on her hip. "I can't stay in there another minute, and she's helping me out, so don't give her shit, okay?"

Daryl kept his face close to hers, her defiance was unwavering, her eyes kept his in a lock. Than she did the strangest thing… she laughed.

Laughed in his face, loud. A from-the-pit-of-your-stomach kind of laugh, but her voice was filled with tears. "This whole thing is so ironic… I don't know if that's the right word for it. You trying to help me after what happened." Daryl stared hard at her. "You want to help Daryl? You wanna know what would help? Help me learn how to use these fuckin' things."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter, and special thanks to those who are able to review, they always mean a lot to know people like it enough to comment. Finally back from vacation and able to write again. I missed you ! Hope you like the update all, let me know what you think! Oh and by the way, how AWESOME was the midseason finale? God damn, I love this show.**

**Again, I don't own The Walking Dead… (wish I did! But no cigar, not even close) hehe, enjoy all!**

**Chapter Six**

Sitting out by the fire with these people was a different world. Certainly wasn't the same as listening from her cell in the distance. Emma sat at her feet, no more than a yard away from Beth. They were laughing at something quietly, Ali couldn't quite make out what they found so funny, but she didn't want to butt in. She already felt enough of an outsider, she didn't want to force her way into any conversations. The very thought of it made her feel foolish as she ate her powdered eggs and imitation meat, meal fit for a king these days.

Her eyes nervously scanned them all, most people quietly eating or engaged in their own exchanges, paying no mind to those around them. Not a one of them spoke to her, but they didn't seem to have any type of guard up around her either. It was a strange sort of freedom. Just to notice others, yet seem unnoticed herself.

Then there was Daryl. She could always count on Daryl. She met his eyes and held the stare for a few seconds. They looked away simultaneously; Ali could have kicked herself, feeling her cheeks flush. What an embarrassing thing, her face turning pink like a sixteen year old girl during an awkward game of spin the bottle. That wasn't what was happening… she just didn't know how to act around him, she was always uncomfortable.

"Ali?"

She jumped about a mile. Emma was kneeling at her side, smiling from ear to ear, and as startled as Ali was she couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Tell Beth about the deer we got back before they got here? Ya' tell the story much better than I do." She pouted when Ali shook her head. "Puh-leeease?"

She looked over to Daryl quickly, he was smirking down at this eggs. She sighed and turned her body towards Emma and Beth. Carl had joined, Rick was looking over. There wasn't really any way out of it, what the hell right?

She kneeled down on the ground with the other girls, made like she was holding a shotgun in her hands. Carl began grinning from ear to ear at this reenactment. "We'd been tracking this deer for days, Emma and me. Mind you, all we brought with us was a bow with a set of arrows, a club, and a 38. Cal pistol. It sounds like a lot, I know-"

"No it don't!" Carl started laughing and Lori gave him a quick poke to the side

"No it's okay," Ali reassured her, "I get it, doesn't sound like much to you all, but it's just her and I. We are quiet, that's most of the protection we need. The weapons are plan B… they always are."

Lori smiled lightly at her, ruffling Carl's hair. She seemed like a nice lady. Maybe Ali would find that out for sure one day. She looked back to Emma and Beth now, aware of all the other sets of eyes on her, watching her little performance. Ali held one hand to her side, wincing slightly, the angle tugging on her stitches. She took in a sharp breath, but tried not to let the pain show on her face.

"We'd been tracking it for hours, and I was getting bored… wasn't I?" Ali grinned down at Emma, watching her nod at her friends.

Her friends…

"Well Emma wasn't bored. She looked at that buck, must have been a nine pointer, and saw breakfast, lunch and dinner, 7 nights a week for both of us, set up for at least a month. She wouldn't let me stop, I was exhausted, I wanted to come back and eat some spam and call it a night… and right then, when I let my mind drift from the deer for just a moment," Ali held her index finger to the tip of Emma's nose. "This one let an arrow loose. We were not close, it was dark, the weapons were carrying all seemed to be too much for her. I mean, look at this!" Emma was giggling as Ali picked her arms up, shaking them at everyone, laughter coming from different corners. "Look at these skinny chicken limbs!" Ali dropped Emma's arms and hugged her around the shoulders. "But she let loose that arrow and nailed him right between the eyes."

Carl's mouth dropped open, he leaned forward and patted Emma on the shoulder, a 'good one!' sort of gesture. The sight of this once common nicety made her feel overwhelmed suddenly. She swallowed hard, shook thoughts out of her head, wanting to end this quickly. Everyone's eyes were suddenly a heavy weight, she didn't want to be looked at anymore '_find something else to pay attention to.' _She tried not to let her bitter thoughts invade her voice… ruin her performance of Emma's great triumph, to the girl's new friends… that would have been cruel. "Anyway, we ate like a couple of fat kids for weeks. I taught her to gut it and skin it, and she didn't even come close to throwing up, like I did my first time." She put her hand on top of Emma's head and stared her straight in the eyes, "That's when I knew I wasn't dealing with any ordinary girl… I had a warrior on my hands, didn't I Em? I started sleeping in after that, figured Emma could go get our food from there on out huh?"

Laughter surrounded her as she pulled Emma close again, letting the girl help her back onto the stump she sat on before. After that it was a cluster of conversation; hunting, fishing, the right way to start a fire, the right way to distract walkers, how to make a homemade silencer (which she had been curious about since seeing Carl's gun for the first time). And then, inevitably, the question Ali didn't want to answer came up. A question she refused to respond to, no matter who it was coming from.

"So who were you before all this?" Herschel asked, staring at her with his old-man-eyes… wise eyes, the kind only people like him possessed. The last time she looked into eyes like his was only a few weeks after the epidemic hit the U.S., one of the only men she remembered fondly from her 'old life'. "What's your story, Ali?"

Only he was close enough to hear, Herschel made sure of that before he asked, that much Ali knew. Somehow he was aware that she wouldn't answer that question in front of a group of unfamiliar people, but he was mistaken, believing she would talk to him about anything like that in private.

"That's not really important… is it?" She frowned, "Whoever we were, doesn't matter now. We are who we are, in this moment, in this place… so I don't want to talk about my story. Like I said, it's not important. Okay?" She stopped fidgeting and held his stare. "Okay Herschel?"

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Yes, of course Ali, I'm sorry if I offended you. Of course it's okay."

He walked away, leaving Ali sitting there as she had been shortly before. Watching conversations from the outside, not invited in. Ali tucked her hands under her legs, wincing again slightly at the pull in her side.

She could feel him walk up to her before he knelt down at her side. She knew he was moving towards her, could hear his heavy boots crunch the earth beneath their feet, listened to him breathing for five full minutes before he even spoke.

"So I 'magine you and I should have a chat right?" She looked back at him. His hair was matted to his forehead, a pile of dirt and torn clothes, and yet she couldn't help but notice… the man was undeniably handsome. Steel blue eyes. She had never seen eyes that blue. He grabbed one of her crutches and held his hand out to her. She didn't take it, just held his eyes, defiant and suspicious. He let out a small, mocking laugh. "Come on Ali, I'm not gonna take you out back and shoot ya'… the 'hell you so afraid of anyway?"

_**Daryl…**_

He was taking a real big swing with this one, he knew that. She could either take his hand and hear him out, or reject it and make him feel like a fool. He knew the latter of the two experiences all too well. Maybe that's why he was unafraid… although this girl stirred him in the guts as all good scares do, but he didn't want to turn away from it. He didn't want to kill that fear. He invited it, enjoyed it. She wasn't to be predicted, she was reckless, dangerous, he had seen it first-hand. Her spontaneity took him aback, surprised him. Even with everything going on around him, nothing had truly shocked him in months. Not until he was crouched up against the prison walls, and that girl sniffed him out like a bloodhound, did he remember that fear that existed within him. He was curious. How could he not be?

Her gaze finally broke from his as she stared down at his hand, slowly grasping it with her own. He helped her up and settled his hand at the small of her back. "Where to?"She asked, holding on his forearm slightly, just enough to keep her balance.

"I'll just walk us past the tower to the east side of the entrance. We can probably see where you and goldilocks were hidin' from there anyway."

"Goldilocks?" Ali shook her head as her soft red curls fell in front of her eyes. "Really? You don't know her name by now, Daryl?"

He smiled. This was only the second time his name came out of her mouth. He liked the way it sounded with her yankee accent, strange to these parts. Boston? Somewhere in Rhode Island maybe? He couldn't tell. He'd only been up that way once, when he was a real young kid. He remembered he liked the way they talked though… their language was their armor, their humor, at least it had always made him laugh. And the women… they didn't take shit from anyone. He smiled slightly, remembering his aunt's face, a woman born and raised in Worcester, Massachusetts. Animated, strong, as strong as any man when you crossed her, at least with her words. Her attitude. Not one person in his redneck family could deny that, Aunt Jackie coulda' kicked all their asses with one hand tied behind her back, and he loved her for that.

"Where you from anyway girl?" He nudged. She stopped cold.

"That's none of ya' damn business… ya' understand?" Her accent was even sharper when she was angry. "What, you hear Herschel and now you wanna see if you can get me to talk to _you_ instead? Are you retarded?"

He couldn't help it, he let out a short laugh before straightening his face and shrugging. "Maybe I am… listen I'm sorry. I didn't come out to talk about that."

"Then what the hell are you bothering me for huh? I wasn't even done with my breakfast… what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You already have Daryl." She got quiet, ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not mad at you for that, we both came at each other, we're both to blame. I'm not mad okay? So you don't have to keep-"

"I ain't apologizing for stabbin' you Ali." He stared at her, careful to keep his hands from touching her full on unless she needed the support to stand. His palms were sweating, he was nervous. When was the last time he was nervous? He couldn't even remember specifically. It had been a while. "I'm apologizing for this morning at the fire."

She was confused, he eyes shifting back and forth, finally settling on his. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, and I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I just needed you to know that I can't help it. I'm sorry… prior to the fact I guess. Sorry."

She held her hands up, frustrated. "FOR WHAT?"

"For staring." He spit out, wiping his hands on the front of his shirt. "Ya' caught me enough times by now… so I'm sorry. Don't mean to make you feel weird or anything."

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them looking off in different directions. She finally broke the silence with a softer tone. "Why can't you help it?"

He took a step away from her. "I don't know, you… you're different from most girls…" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, most _people_ I meet. Not just girls… people in general. And I almost killed ya', so I guess-" He coughed again, trying to get a grasp on the words. "I guess there's a reason I didn't. Maybe I should get to know you or somethin'. I mean… what do you think?"

She was quiet again, a smirk slowly making way to her normally somber face. "I think you're fuckin' strange, Daryl… what's your last name?"

"Dixon."

She smiled full on, pressing her hand on his shoulder for balance. "Daryl Dixon… Daryl Dixon." She looked up at him, leaning more than she ever had before against his strength. "That's perfect somehow. Well, Daryl Dixon, let's get to know each other by you taking me on a little tour of this place. I was too afraid to go anywhere and leave Emma alone in that tower, so I don't know my way around this place, the same way you seem to." She smirked his way, flirting? He couldn't tell. He was never much good at that. "What do you say? Give me a personal tour of this fine establishment? I'm sure we'll come across all sorts of interesting new friends… to use for target practice. I've got to get better with that bow… I can't be letting an eleven year old show me up anymore. That shit is just humiliating."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. X23Maximoff- thank you for noticing! I love how they are writing him this season, not as closed off, more open to other people and everything, it's what makes him such a great character, he's complex and fun to write about too! Thank you for the kind words, and I'll be sure to update more soon.!**

**FuschiaGrasshopper- I didn't see the preview you were talking about, wish I had, I'll have to look it up online, but WOW, that midseason finale was amazing! If they kill Daryl I might have to change my stance on just how awesome that show is… and I don't want to do that! I love his nervousness, he's sweet underneath it all.**

**I'm glad that the out of character writing for him for this chapter didn't ruin it for the people that did comment on that. I liked that even though it was different from what you'd expect you still enjoyed it. Again, he's so fun to write and I don't want to disappoint anyone's idea of him as a character. When all's said and done, Daryl rocks either way lol**

**Thanks for reviewing, in all sincerity, I love reading them! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

She had been there long enough now to understand why her encounter with Daryl was a lucky break, not something to bury her. Sleeping amongst them, listening to conversations, watching body language, gestures, glances between people she knew how to interpret; these were all tools she used to figure each of them out. That's what she was best at… at least what she used to be the best at. She knew people. She used to be able to get almost anything she wanted from them because of it. Knew people like the back of her hand, better than they knew themselves, within one or two conversations. Most people anyway, there were always exceptions.

They were good to each other. They looked out for one another, and Emma… and herself. They fed her, got her healthy again within a couple of weeks. She decided to at least feign trust in them for now. Become a part of the group, the way the girl already had. She needed them to trust her too, care about her too, or when it came down to the moment she needed them, she'd look back and no one would be there.

So she looked and listened and knew them, it was like reading a good mystery, she'd always felt. A game almost, whoever figured each other out last loses, which means she always won. She quickly picked Carol apart in her brain, seeming like the easiest chapter. She was strong in some ways, detached in many, and loving in all. A woman full of heart, even after losing her girl, still had more than enough to spread around. She was with a man who hurt her, abused her. Ali didn't know specifics, didn't want to, but it showed in different ways. How she got quiet when the men would raise their voices. She'd shy away from any confrontation that wasn't walker related. Certain noises, loud ones, caused her to flinch. Not jump, like others, but flinch, as if to prepare for a blow. That doesn't happen without it being put upon you. Ali's soft spot for Carol grew with each day.

Carl was a damaged kid, but good inside. Smart and confident, sensitive but desperate not to show it. He was raised well; Lori and Rick had done a fine job.

Not such a fine job with their marriage. One of the things that Ali would never claim to understand was the ins and outs of making _that_ work, marriage. Whatever had happened, whatever had gone on had torn the fabric of them. There was love underneath the anger and resentment, but Ali would never be able to guess if that love would win over the storm they had created somehow. It threatened to swallow them whole.

T-Dog was eager to laugh, slow to push pain upon others. Quick in vengeance and cautious with his trust. Ali respected him, she knew many men like him before… she was happy to have another in such close proximity. She was at ease around him. He could be a friend.

Beth and Maggie, two sweet girls. One more naïve then the other, age being the only thing that made that possible. They were the same person at different stages in their lives. If anything, Maggie was more reckless than Beth, living life a little fuller than Beth would think to do. Beth was meek and sweet. Maggie was sweet and wild. Who knows if Beth would ever catch up in a world like this… but back when things weren't going to hell Ali would have put money on her being the type of girl Maggie was. During college she would have learned to love cold take out, parties, cultures outside farmers and farmer's daughters, boys… sex. Ali would bet money on it.

Herschel… there was nothing bad she could say about that man. Not one negative word could describe him and still ring with truth. He was an honest person, someone who questioned faith but didn't lack it. He loved others deeply, would lay down his life for his daughters and any other one of them. Nothing seemed to break his spirit. Lost a leg…. And just kept on going. Didn't even look back. Her admiration for him was more than she had known in a long time, since her father. She knew she was lucky to call this man her acquaintance. Lucky to even know him.

Glenn was simple in the smartest possible way. He loved Maggie about as much as Herschel. Besides his undying love for the tall brunette girl with southern accent, he possessed a sweetness that Ali found endearing. Fierceness lived in him. Threaten what he loved, and he'd kill you without a second thought. That's what Ali recognized, a mirror was held up to her when she looked at Glenn. Too smart for his own good, too good to be truly smart. That's what she once was. A part of her longed for her former self, a simpler, happier self. No use in thinking about that now, that was over. All of their former lives were over.

She wondered why, then, did it sting to look at the man always on the outskirts? Why was his gaze the one she could never hold long enough?

After that day slowly making their way around the prison, they hadn't had a real conversation. Ali couldn't say that she was necessarily surprised… the last words they had spoken weren't exactly heartwarming…

A "product of a broken home" didn't give Daryl the credit he was due. If Carl was damaged, Daryl was beyond repair. It almost broke her heart. She wondered if he saw the same in her. Their conversations, however few and short they had been since that day he walked her around the prison, gave her small hints into who he was. He stood there and apologized to her. Smiled at her, helped her broken body around the walls of the structure around them. At one point, when he was helping her with a proper kneeling position to shoot an arrow at the target she was _actually_ aiming for, she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Such a foreign feeling, and if Ali wasn't anything else, she was curious.

She turned her face slightly, so her cheek was touching the tip of his nose, their lips mere inches apart. He had pressed his lips tightly together, seemingly pulling himself away. She watched him shake his head as he put his crossbow over his shoulder. Walking away… that's what he was doing. As guarded as she was, Ali might as well have stripped naked right there and told him that she belonged to him. The small movement of her head, the opportunity to look into her eyes, that's what she would give him in reality. In her head, she was opening a door to her heart. _Kiss me! _ Her head screamed. _Kiss me and tell me I'm yours, tell me you won't leave. Hold me close, don't' ruin it with logic; love me no matter my faults. LOVE ME Daryl._

She watched him turn his back; reluctantly hold his hand out to hers, willing to help her along, but not wanting to. It was funny, she believed he would have followed her thoughts, would have known what she was feeling even if she didn't speak it. But since that moment he was distant. Anger in the air surrounding him.

He was the man crouched against her tower wall, wanting to melt away. She had forced him out, like a snake in the grass. She knew what he was. He knew she knew what he was. He was the most beautiful snake she'd ever seen. A soul worth saving, that's Daryl Dixon. She hoped he'd never ask her about her past, because she would never ask about his. They were their own people, mysteries to each other and everyone else. She wanted it that way.

She, however, had no clue what Daryl wanted. The thought of not being able to read someone's actions, know their story before they told it, was exhausting. A challenge wrapped in a surprising package, nothing like what she would expect. Exciting and frightening both.

She'd try to keep her mind from wandering too far from what she was there for. This meant she had to stay away from Daryl Dixon.

God dammit, she didn't want to. She didn't want to at all.

_**Daryl…**_

"You think I can come with ya' this time?" Emma's barefoot were pushing into the dirt. He didn't understand why that girl refused to wear her shoes, why Ali didn't insist.

He sighed heavily as he strapped his gear on. "I dunno… will ya' put on your shoes?"

She frowned. "Is that all? Is that why you won't let me?"

That wasn't why he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her because that would mean it would give him a reason to speak to Ali, and he didn't want to do that. That day out in the prison yard she had caught him off guard. He'd be damned if she would get the better of him, in any situation, because she had soft skin and a sweet smell to her… lips always slightly parted when she was thinking…

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had been afraid in that moment. Afraid of how close their lips came to touching. He pictured her hand on his waist, mid-kiss, and suddenly he's on the ground with a gun pressed against his temple. She could own him if he lost himself in her eyes for just one moment, and it scared the shit out of him. He wasn't accustomed to feeling afraid. Whatever it was that made him curious about her was the same thing that turned him away. Daryl was in control, always, no one else had that right, not while he was breathing. Merle used to think he owned that right… Daryl knew better.

"No, you can't go cuz I'm huntin' and I don't got the time to watch after you too."

"You don't gotta watch after me, I'm just as good at huntin' as you, let me go with you so Ali doesn't freak about me goin' out alone… cuz that's what I'm gonna do if you don't take me." She looked up to him defiantly. "I've been watchin', and I haven't noticed more than one biter within an hour of each other in at least two days. And if you people keep me cooped up for one more minute I'll sneak out when no one's watchin', I'll leave either way… I will!" Her voice was rising, her face getting red.

"Alright, alright." He put his hand up, trying to quiet her. He looked over and caught Ali watching them. She had probably figured out what was happening already anyway. Fuck it. "Stay here and be quiet, think you can do that?" Daryl raised his eyebrows at Emma

"Yeah," Her face cooling off, a smile starting to creep on to her lips. He had a feeling she was naturally a smiley type of girl. This world just didn't give you much to smile about. "I can be quiet. I'm really good at that too. I won't say nothin'… I'll just wait." She nodded, "Quietly."

He sauntered up to Ali, her eyes on him the whole time. She was pretty relentless in that way. He'd be annoyed… but he could relate, "Emma keeps askin' to come huntin' with me, so I said yes, and if you got a problem with that I can give you a million reasons not to." He glanced back at Emma, who was waiting patiently, nervously blinking her smile on and off. "She'll be fine, and truth is, I have the feelin' she'd go out if you said no anyway, so don't you think-"

He stopped short as he looked back toward Ali. She was watching Emma, tears brimming in her eyes. She pressed her lips together and wiped her face quickly. As she bent back down over her breakfast plate he heard her hesitant voice. "Go ahead and take her. She needs it I 'magine. Watch after her." She looked at him, serious. "Don't fuck up, because then I'd have to kill you."

She stood up and was suddenly inches away from him. He didn't get it; she was either a mile away or so close he could feel her breath on his skin. There wasn't any in between with this girl. Only this time… this time she looked.

She looked up at him, held his eyes. His hand was hovering over her collarbone, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. He pulled his hand back quickly as she kept her eyes on his. "Okay." Was all he could manage.

"I really don't want to kill you Daryl." That familiar smirk, flirting? Taunting, bullying, teasing… mean? Or not? Or maybe the sexiest look he'd ever seen a woman have… and if that's how she looked when she was trying to be mean, what did she look like when she was in love, stripped in front of you and willing and wanting and _only you_ were in her eyes…

"Yeah, why not?" His breath was on her lips now, he wasn't backing down… didn't want to anyway.

Her hand slowly moved up in front of her, palm facing him, and pressed against his chest. She very lightly pushed him away, then held on to his forearm, rubbing her calloused thumb along the veins on his wrist. "Because I like you." Her cheeks turned bright red.

Daryl held his breath.

She shook off the scared look on her face and began to joke, "I like you a lot. It's probably obvious by now. I'm a very transparent person Daryl, you must have noticed by now." Her sarcasm was thick and they chuckled together. She didn't let go of his wrist. He didn't pull away.

"Yeah, I guess I like you too." He answered

"You guess?"

"I know." He pulled his arm out of her grasp, squeezed the palm of her hand before letting go.

Her hand continued to push him out in the direction he had come. "Take Emma out… watch out for her, get her some good game if you can." She leaned in like she was telling a secret. "I really reeled in that deer for her." She winked at Daryl. "I'll never really give her full credit for all that venison… be safe."

"Do my best." He turned back at the last second. "Oh yeah, Ali? 'Fraid I'm makin' her wear some damn shoes. Hope you don't mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! psychovampgurl, FanFicGirl10 and Emberka-2012: I'm so glad you liked their interactions and thoughts about each other. That's what's so great about writing this story, is being able to see things from both perspectives. Wouldn't that be nice in life? Well, in most cases I suppose haha. Thank you and I hope you continue to read and review!  
**

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: Emma is the perfect kid, and it's because I based her off a kid that I used to watch a few years back when I worked at a daycare. I wonder if she read this she'd know I was stealing her personality and writing it down? Probably, she's smart like that :) Oh and if they kill off Daryl I'll be so upset! I know it's a zombie show and all, but come on! it's DARYL for god sake! He's indestructible! Thank you for being a loyal reader, it means a lot!  
**

**X23Maximoff: Your review literally made me laugh out loud when I read it, so hilarious! The horizontal mambo, I like it. I promise, I'll get to some Ali/Daryl action soon, not just yet, but soon. Even I want it to happen!  
**

**Okay well here's my update, and I hope that you all enjoy it. If anyone's read my other story, "I Carry Your Heart" than you might notice one glaring similarity between that character and Ali. I love music, and I love to play music, and I want any character I write to have some of me in them. Ali is NOTHING like me in reality, so I just had to make her a musician. Hope you all like the songs I slip in here and there. It'll make the story even better. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Eight**

"So if this were the real world, and things were, ya' know, normal, think you and Ali'd get married?" Emma's feet were crunching the dried up leaves behind him. She was too damn loud.

"Girl this _is_ the real world. It's just not the type we're used to." He sighed, threw his crossbow back over his shoulder and stopped. "You know we're not gonna find shit if you keep on talkin' like this." He bent down and put his hands on his knees. "Thought you wanted to hunt, you didn't have to take me out to the middle of the woods to ask about Ali." He stood and sighed "The answer's no by the way."

They kept walking, Emma attempting to keep quiet. She piped again not ten more minutes in. "She likes music ya' know. Know how to play guitar? Or sing?"

"Nah, I don't… hush up will ya'?"

"Sorry, jeez." She didn't stop. "I'm just sayin' ya know, if you wanted to know… she does both."

"Both of what?"

"Singing and guitar, she's pretty good. She had one for a while… she left it in our tower. I think she's afraid to go back for it."

Daryl looked sideways at Emma, shrugging indifference but not disinterested in the slightest. "Why is she afraid to go get it?" His pace slowed so the girl could catch up a little.

"She went over to the south wall coupla' days ago, and when she came back she was really freaked." Emma's voice was lower now, as though _now_ was the time to quiet down, as if there weren't good game in the woods they'd spent the past fifteen minutes walking through. "There was a bunch of em' eatin' somethin' on the ground in front of the entrance." She stopped and looked up to the trees, Daryl stopped with her. "She didn't know what it was, but she said they were probably in the tower now too, no point in tryin' to go back for anything."

They were whispering now, Daryl crouched low to the ground so they were the same height. "What else did ya' leave up there?"

Emma shrugged, then reached around her back and slowly pulled the bow in front of her. It stood at her side rigidly. "She had her guitar, and this weird clamp thing that she puts on it sometimes to make it sound different-"

"A Capo." Daryl smiled

"Yeah, that. We both have some clothes, I left my bag up there too. It's a nice bag, got some of my stuff I managed to hang on to." She pushed her finger up to her mouth, then pointed to the creek bank about 25 feet away. Daryl could see them, quietly moving about. There must have been at least a dozen, sitting ducks, literally.

He bent over and grabbed a rock half the size of his fist, held his crossbow at the ready. Emma pulled the arrow back, hand resting right at her ear. He hollered and let the rock fly at the birds, and they were off, every which way. He and Emma let their arrows loose.

When they ran up to the creek bed to gather their game, Daryl saw Emma's shaky hand-made arrow deep in the neck of a duck at least a quarter bigger than the one he had bagged. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Ya' pretty good girl, it's even harder to believe that Ali had anything to do with that deer than it was before we left."

Emma snorted. "I'm the hunter. She just does everything else."

"What does that entail?" Daryl could feel her tense up as they made their way back to the prison quietly, dinner in hand.

"She… she keeps us both safe." She cleared her throat and looked straight ahead. "She doesn't have the stomach for killing sweet, innocent animals."

Daryl stared hard at her, confused beyond belief. "Okay…"

"She has the stomach for other things I guess. I couldn't hurt you." She stopped suddenly, he did the same a few feet in front of her, and turned to meet her eyes burning into his.

"I wouldn't hurt you, I'd be too afraid to hurt you. Human's fight back, well, different than animals do anyway. Animals are predictable, mostly. We ain't. You can't guess what I'm gonna do, just like I can't guess what any of y'all will do."

He shook his head, "Okay is this going somewhere that I'm going to understand anytime soon? Sun's goin' down and I'm tired of tryin' to read your mind." He wasn't sure why he was snapping at her, or who he was really mad at, but anger started to boil in his stomach. "Tell me what you gonna tell me and let's move the hell on!"

Emma frowned and started walking; Daryl fell in stride next to her, waiting expectedly. "She can. She can guess those things. She'll talk to you and she's got you down, what you'll do next, what you're thinkin'…. It's weird. And if she knows you out to hurt her or me or anything else she loves… she'll kill ya'." She swallowed hard. "I seen her do it before. Scared me at first. Now I'm grateful."

"You're grateful…"

"Yeah, I'm grateful I met her. Why wouldn't I be? If I hadn't I'd be dead right now."

_**Ali…**_

They ate well that night. When Ali had greeted them coming out of the woods Emma was smiling from ear to ear, holding her prize up by its legs, proud. Ali put her hand on top of Emma's head and ruffled her hair around. When she looked up to give Daryl a smile he was already past her, walking towards the rest of them.

He watched her warily the remainder of the evening. Ali didn't attempt to talk to him, he seemed strange. Distant and cold… and although that was his staple, his thing… he was just starting to thaw toward her. She didn't understand what had changed in one afternoon.

"Hey, Em?" She and the girl were sitting by the fire, munching on their meal. It wasn't half bad. "Did something happen while you were hunting with Daryl today?"

Emma sat up a little straighter, and then she immediately slumped back over and shrugged. Without looking at Ali she mumbled, "Nah, nothin' worth talkin' about."

Ali put down her plate. She placed her hand under Emma's chin and gently made her look. She held the girl's eyes for more than a minute when Emma sighed and shook Ali's hand away from her face. "Fine, jeez… he was just askin' a few questions about ya'. I saw you guys holdin' hands before he took me huntin'."

Ali's face flushed and she looked away. Caught Daryl in her eyes, he was watching her still. He didn't look suspicious, just curious at this point. She smiled at him slightly, nodded. He nodded back and quickly walked away in no particular direction.

"Well that's not important right now is it?" She took another bite of the meat in front of her and chewed slowly. It was important to eat slow, make you full faster. "So what'd you say about me?"

"I told him that you didn't hunt, that I was the hunter. He asked what you did, and I said you kept us safe. I told him you were smart, that you can tell what people are thinkin'-"

_Except for him._ She kept that thought to herself but rolled her eyes at Emma.

"I told him that you didn't like ta' kill animals, but you could kill someone else if they tried to hurt you or me…" She coughed and quietly added. "I told him I'd seen ya' do it before."

Ali put her face in her hands, trying not to let her frustration get the better of her. They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. When Emma finally spoke up her voice was filled with tears. "I'm sorry Ali, it just came out. I mean, you guys didn't meet the nicest way, he must have guessed that you'd done somethin' like that before… I'm sorry okay?" She started hiccupping, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Please just don't be mad at me, please?"

Ali wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders "Shh, its okay Emma, you don't have to cry like that. I ain't mad. You told him the truth." She nodded as Emma started to calm down. "You told him the truth and that's okay. What he wants to do with that truth is his decision. I'm sure he's no angel. Right?" She pulled the girl in closer to her and smiled. "What do you think? You think he's an angel?"

Emma stood; ready to laugh after the tension that had filled her whole body just moments earlier. She placed her hands on her hips "Of course Ali! We're all God's angels."

Ali almost felt horribly guilty for having an inside joke with an eleven year old shunning the idea of God, but that's exactly what it was. She never claimed to be the best kind of person. And besides, the moment she let herself look around at the 'world' they were living in, her guilt would subside. She figured it was better than false hope. It'd always be better than the disappointment you could feel when you finally figure out it's all a farce. You're supposed to believe in that shit as a child, but Ali couldn't remember anything like that. She had never felt that presence in her life.

But she was here… she was alive when so many others were dead, and she had no idea what that meant. It was all so ironic… and she hated using that word… but that's exactly what it was. Ironic.

"I also told him about your guitar."

Ali shook her head back to reality. "What?" She her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"I dunno, I figured it was just something else to know about ya'. But I'm guessin' that's where he went."

She didn't understand.

"I saw him grab his gear a bit ago, and head off towards the south wall, towards our old tower." Emma said quietly.

_Oh…. Oh shit_…

"Emma why didn't you say anything?" She asked as she angrily began grabbing her things, strapping her knife and pistol around her waist frantically. "That place is overrun with walkers! He's gonna get himself killed for a damn guitar! What the hell were you thinking?"

A deep voice came from behind her, Emma was beaming. "Quit givin' the girl hell. You got your guitar back didn't ya?"

His face was blank as he held out the instrument to Ali. It looked as clean as the day she'd left it, he held it at the neck to avoid smudging it with his dirty fingers. He dropped Ali's duffel and swung Emma's bag over to her. She caught it, laughing. "Thank you Daryl!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me just yet. You're goin' on another huntin' trip with me tomorrow to make up for that little stunt."

"What stunt?" Ali asked, Emma blushed but couldn't manage to wipe the smile off her face.

"I wanted my stuff back Ali, and I knew he could do it, and I knew he _would_ do it if I told him about something you wanted. Something you were too afraid to go back and get yourself."

"Hey, I wasn't afraid." Ali sneered at the girl. She turned back towards Daryl, and stared down at her instrument. It had been nearly a month since she'd seen it. She ran her hands across the strings, feeling the weight of it in her arms. Familiar, she'd missed it. She hadn't realized how much until that moment. She felt so grateful suddenly, it was overwhelming. She turned back to Emma again, "Hey hun, take our stuff into the cell block will you? I'll be in there in a second."

Emma nodded and headed off with their gear. They had so much stuff, Ali had wondered how they lugged it around for so long like that. She set her guitar down and shook her head as she stood up in front of him again. "You really didn't have to do that Daryl."

"I know." He grunted. He rubbed his hands together and looked back toward the cell block. "We should get in there, it's late."

"Daryl." He looked down at her, kept her gaze. She watched his shoulders begin to relax as he stared, his eyes going soft. He pressed his lips together. She loved it when he did that, like he was holding something back. "_Thank you."_

A corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "You're welcome, no problem. Was easier than I expected it to be."

She couldn't help it, she did something even she didn't expect, and practically leapt on him. Wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders. Not one part of her wanted to let go.

_**Daryl…**_

Her arms were around him before he had time to think. She was squeezing tightly, and he let his hands wrap themselves around her waist. She was standing on her tip toes, her face rubbing against the side of his. She turned and pressed her lips against his cheeks. Her whole body felt warm, he could feel the bare skin of her back against a few of his fingers, allowing them to linger there. He hadn't felt a woman's body this close in so long. He certainly had never had someone as beautiful as Ali ever take a second glance at him.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pull the hair away from her face, feel her lips against his. His forehead leaned against her's for a few more seconds, until he pulled away. He'd always been the one to pull away first. Back when things were different, when he slept with girls he'd bring home from bars, girls that Merle had set him up with, he'd never bring them home. He was embarrassed first, his "home" was just… it wasn't a home at all. Secondly, it gave him the upper hand. He could choose to stay if he wanted as the sun came up, or he could choose to leave before the girl lying on his arm woke up and noticed a thing.

He always chose to leave. Every single time.

Ali held the neck of her guitar and smiled up at him. God she was beautiful…. "Okay, we can go in now. Thank you again."

"Yup, ya' welcome, no problem." He stayed a few paces behind her, watching her the entire time. There was a confidence about her, and the view wasn't bad, not bad at all.

"Hey Daryl?"

He shook his head and looked ahead, readjusted his crossbow on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You're sweet and all, but quit staring at my ass, okay? Deal?" He could feel, rather than see, the smile on her face.

"Yeah for now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for reading and especially reviewing. FanFicGirl10, psychovampgurl: The last conversation with them is probably my favorite part, I had a lot of fun with that, and humor is one of the toughest things to sneak into my stories, so I'm happy that you liked it! **

**JTellersOldLady: Thank you for the review! Ali and Daryl are almost to the point where they can trust each other I think, and I have it in my head that Emma has a real soft spot for Daryl. She's a tough kid but I think she sees that in him as well. They're kindred spirits you could say, haha.**

**Emberka2012- Emma is tricky huh? Haha, and I LOVED writing in the guitar part. One of the nicest things he could have done for both of them.**

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: I love that you see Emma and Daryl that way, because that's exactly what I thought going into it. Even on the show Daryl doesn't seem to have his guard up around kids, those walls that keep him from being close to people aren't there when it comes to children. Seems like the kind of guy that would make a great Dad huh? Thanks for continuing to read and review! **

**X23Maximoff: LOL thank you for the review, their saucy time is coming! I give you a little taste of it in this chapter anyway, and I really hope I don't disappoint as the story proceeds. Yeah, and Daryl is always fun to write. I try to show both sides of him because you're right, he is THAT guy you know? A big softie underneath all that tough exterior. Thank you for the review and I hope you keep reading!**

**So here's my update, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Ali: three weeks after the epidemic hits United States soil…**_

"_This is stupid Alison." Henry sat across from her as she went through her checklist. Her packed bag was on the oak table between them. "This is overkill; you know why you're overreacting right?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope I sure don't. You're gonna be the doctor in the family, why don't you fill me in? Are you going to put me in one of your little boxes? You're pretty fond of doing that…" She caught his shoulders fall in the corner of her eye, wringing his hands together. He couldn't stop moving his legs, twitching his feet up and down at such a pace that she felt dizzy. Her brother was unraveling in front of her, she suddenly felt a little ill. _

_Kneeling in front of him she clasped her hands around his, made his fidgeting stop. "Okay I'm sorry… why am I overreacting?" She stood back up and smiled at his look of distaste. "I'm curious.. I'm sure I'd be a good case study for your next big project. If you're going to be a psychologist, why not prove yourself? Let me know what I'm feeling. Really, I mean it Henry. Because I already know what you're going to say."_

_He shook his head and pulled the strings on his red sox hoodie, covering his whole face. Ali heard his voice from beneath the fabric. "Yeah I'm sure you do. Why didn't Dad make _you _the doctor anyway? Nah… sorry, you're his eager fucking protégé." He pulled the hoodie off his eyes, stuck a pall mall in his mouth and lit it. He turned to face her and leaned against the wall. "I was going to say that Dad has made you paranoid, prepared you for the worst so that's what you always expect, you live life as though there's never a positive moment somewhere on the horizon. You don't and won't give people second chances, you're stubborn, you're your own worst enemy. Dad prepared you for the worst kind of people. You know how to protect yourself, you know how to fight back, you know how to hold your own…and you're good at what you do Ali… you really are." _

_She could feel her eyes pool with tears that she refused to blink free. She turned from him. "I know that." Wiping at her face with the back of her hand, she grabbed her bag again, checking for things that she already knew were there._

"_Trouble is, that's all you know how to do."_

_She sniffed, chuckling to herself a little as she loaded the last of her guns into the duffel. She turned to her brother and hugged him hard. He squeezed back. It felt like it was the last time they were going to see each other. Why didn't he get it?_

"_Henry, please come with me. Get Tasha and come with me, Dad and I will keep you both safe. It's not safe to stay here, and with her… condition-"_

"_You mean pregnancy? That's not really a 'condition' Ali. She's pregnant, it is what it is. And it just so happens to make running away seem pretty fuckin' impossible right now. We live out in the country, I mean look around you!" He held his arms out, referring to the acres of land that surrounding his Massachusetts estate. "We're at least five miles from any type of civilization, we got food here, we have shelter, clean water, everything you need to survive. Why are you just runnin' away when it's not necessary?"_

"_Because I know it _is_ necessary Henry. It is." She put both of her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. Her bag and guitar case sat at her feet with the duffel of guns tightly secured over her shoulder. "You don't belong here… whatever's happening… it will show up here no matter hard you pray for it not too. It will find a way, and you'll be stuck with no way out. And that is how I'm going to leave here today Henry. That's what is in my head, from this moment on. I can't hope for you while you stay here, not logically, you might as well be dead."_

_They stepped away from each other. His palms faced out towards her body, head moved to the side. He looked as though he had just been slapped into a state of shock. He wasn't ready to hear this. He was never really ready to hear anything Ali had to say. She reached up and squeezed his hands again, pressed them against her cheek. _

"_If you make it through this, know that wherever I am, I love you. And I love Tash', and that little baby… tell him, or her, whatever… tell them about me." She pushed his hands away and strapped her two knives and pistol around her waist, pulled the rest of gear on with his help. She gave him another hug and pushed her hand on his chest, moving him away slowly. She could feel it in her bones. This would be the last time she looked at her brother. "Tell that kid I love them just like I loved you." She swallowed, for once not too ashamed of the tears rolling down her face. "I've got to go… I've got to leave now." She walked away, opening the door, New England summer in the air. "I love you big brother. I love you. Goodbye."_

_**Daryl…**_

"Aw, come on!" Emma threw down her fishing pole. Daryl watched the line get tangled up and covered in mud and he felt like ripping his hair out. "You gotta be patient, for shit's sake! You have to wait, that's what this whole thing is. Waiting."

"It's boring and dumb, and I suck at it to boot." She huffed and sat on the ground. Her boots were pushed into muddy creek bed and the frown on her face was enough to make you think she'd never be happy again.

Daryl laughed out loud as he stood up. "Wow there girl, you are NOT used to losing, are you?"

Her face became even more contorted, her discontent palpable. "Technically I _ain't losing,_ cuz we ain't even competing. Secondly, this is _stupid…_ I hunt, I don't fish."

"Okay well than here…" Daryl put his hand to his chin, acting as though he were deep in thought. Truth was, he was testing her. He wanted to see if she'd pass. "Let's say you're out here, on your own, everyone's gone."

"Everyone wouldn't be gone Daryl." Her voice grew tight

"Humor me kid, okay? Let's just say they were gone, and it was just you. You alone, the snow is fallin', you hadn't had a bite ta' eat in days. You weak, and starvin', and all you wanted was something in your little belly…"

She kept quiet, looked up at him while dipping the tip of her boot in the rushing water by their feet. "Okay… okay I'm humorin' you Daryl. I'm listenin'."

"Picture it. You haven't seen in a duck in months, a muskrat in weeks, and you've been living off of mice and small birds for so long that now that winter's hit, you ain't got nothin' to shoot at. There's nothin' flyin' little girl. No ducks in sight, no dinner for you. You'll starve to death, and unless you have another way to get yourself some food, you're fucked-" He stumbled as the curse came out of his mouth, his eyes lowered at the girl. "Sorry."

She sighed, "Oh whatever, Ali's got the worse mouth of everyone I've ever heard in my damn' life. I've known my share of women that know how to throw around cuss word without soundin' cheap and stupid, but nothin' like Ali, she's a foul-mouthed artist, a northerner. A Yankee, you know." Emma laughed to herself

"Yeah, I could tell by the accent."

"As she put it once, 'It's all tradition and legacies here in the south. We don't have that in the north. We have sarcasm and too much caffeine.'"

Daryl swallowed hard. His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty. He felt panicky and sick to his stomach. "Okay, lesson's over, alright?"

Her face switched to immediate concern. "Are you okay?"

He sat down on the ground, buried his face in his hands. "Yup, yeah, I'm okay… just give me a few Emma okay? Just a few minutes… I'll take you back to shoot some birds, gather some dinner. We'll learn how to fish another day… deal?"

She nodded, holding her hand out to him, "Come on, we'll walk together, make it back to the camp. They are probably worried. It's already close to dark." She frowned. "We wasted a whole damn day you know." Walking next to Daryl, she couldn't help but shake her head in disappointment. "Could have gotten at least two nights worth a' food. , If you hadn't a' gotten me so morbidly interested in that scenario of a 'land with no birds or mice'… that would never happen. Weirdo."

Daryl shook his head as he tried to move on from the panic that had stricken him just moments earlier. His feet were unsteady but at least he was putting one in front of the other. "What kinda' eleven year old uses the word 'morbidly'?"

Emma smiled walking in front of him, guiding him out of the forest. "The kind with two college English professors for parents." Her face grew somber again. "The kind that _used_ to have to college English professors for parents. You sure you're okay?"

He nodded, although he wasn't sure. This had happened more and more often, especially since they got to the prison. He didn't know what caused it, what set him off, he didn't know why this was happening to him now, when he hadn't had a panic attack since he was in his early years of high school. He was out of practice at handling them, and he was afraid they were only going to get worse. _Why now? Worst possible timing, I don't get it, why?_

He liked to believe it was God he was speaking to, but even he didn't know anymore.

_**Ali…**_

"So what kind of music do you like to play?" Carl's voice came from behind her, she jumped a mile. As she was readjusting, trying to not be annoyed at his ability to sneak up on her, she heard him giggle quietly to himself. "Feelin' a little skittish today?"

"No…" She scowled at him. Ali was becoming just as good as Daryl when it came to scowling people out of the room. "Just not used to people sneaking up on me."

"I didn't sneak, I walked. I walked like a normal person and came to sit behind you. You were just busy."

Ali nodded, recognizing this as truth. She was tuning her guitar, gently plucking the strings and adjusting the tuning pegs. She was in her own little world and hadn't noticed Carl in her company.

Now that she thought of it, she hadn't noticed the sun nearly disappearing out of the sky either. "Where's Emma?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Emma and Daryl entered the cell block, both looking moody and upset. Ali began to rise to meet them, but thought better of it when Daryl sat with her on one of the benches and began to give her a lecture on fishing lures. If she walked over there she'd be just as bored as Emma looked

"Well?" Carl asked expectedly.

"Well what?"

"Well… what kind of music do you like to play?"

"I dunno kid, a little of this, a little of that. What do you want to hear?" Ali pulled her pick out of her pocket and ran it across the strings, letting loose a few chords. Sounded perfect.

"Yeah right, like you're a jukebox or something." Carl snorted.

Ali looked up at him with tired eyes. She waited just long enough to make him uncomfortable before asking again. "I don't know every song ever written, no, but I know enough. So let's give this another shot… what do you want to hear?"

He shrugged, looking downward. Everyone was scattered throughout the cell block that night. They usually ate dinner together, but even this small act of unity hadn't happened that day. Herschel had a particularly rough day as far as pain was concerned, and no one felt up to cooking, let alone getting a fire going for them all to gather around. The mood was depressing; Ali could feel it in her veins.

"I like The Beatles." He practically whispered. "Mom used to listen to them a lot."

Ali smiled. "Well your mom's got good taste. What song do you want to hear by them?"

Carl scooted down another step and looked over her shoulder at the guitar in her hands. He reached over and plucked one of the strings, smiling playfully. "There was this song about a girl…"

Ali laughed. "Oh honey, almost all songs that boys sing are about girls, you'll have to be more specific than that."

He stood up and moved to the step below her, his head directly in front of the instrument she held. "Okay, well it was really pretty. The guitar was slow, and they sang the song like it was a letter."

She smiled down at him, beginning to put the pieces together, she knew which one he wanted to hear. Her fingers began to pluck the opening notes to the song, and the look on Carl's face was enough to erase every bad feeling in her body. All the heartache, pain, loss… everything faded into the background as she started to sing, quietly, to her one person audience.

"_Dear Prudence… won't you come out to play…"_

As it usually is, even in days this dark, the song brought the other souls out of the woodwork. Emma ran off from Daryl's side, and he sat there and watched her from a distance. Arms crossed over his chest, hair matted to his forehead, dirt covered head to toe. He'd had a difficult day, that much she could place, but why, that was something she'd probably have to hear second-hand from Emma. Still, even with his defenses up as high as they would go, she could see that he wasn't pulling it off. He wasn't nearly as surly as he was attempting to look.

"_Dear Prudence… greet the brand new day…the sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you. Dear Prudence… won't you come out to play…"_

By the end of the song half of the group was singing along. Rick, T-Dog and Daryl stood watching, small smiles on their faces, but unwilling to yield their 'manly stances'. God forbid they have a bit of fun.

_**Later that night…**_

"Hey… hey Daryl?" Ali whispered. She had silently climbed the stairs to his perch at the top. He slept there on the cold concrete every night, she never understood that. There were plenty of beds available. His was lying flat on his back with his face turned away from hers. She knelt a little closer to his ear. "Daryl?"

"What?" He kept his head turned to the side and readjusted as though her very presence were making him antsy. The air around him was thick with annoyance. Ali swallowed, feeling more nervous than she had felt in a while. Now that she was up there she was to chicken shit to go through with it…

"Emma told me about what happened out in the woods today."

His head jerked to look at her, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, and what's that?"

_Ugh… he's not gonna make this easy… whatever, just don't let him be a baby. Talk to him. Make him talk back. _She hadn't given herself a pep-talk like this in a while, but it was needed. She sat next to his makeshift bed, leaned up against the railing and pulled her knees up to her chest. "When I was in middle school I had this irrational fear." She began, "That while I was at school, or with my friends, or away for any reason; that my family would die. That they'd be together and they'd all die and leave me here alone. I'd be in the middle of class and suddenly there they'd be. My mother, father, brother… in a car accident, or the house caught fire and they didn't make it out, something different each time. I didn't want to think about these things but that's what was in my head and I couldn't shake it."

Daryl sat up and leaned against the railing on the other side of the narrow bridge. His arms were draped over his knees in the laziest of ways, but he was listening. "Okay?"

"Well, when I'd picture these things, when the thought was in my head that I'd never get the chance to see my family again… I'd get the worst kind of feeling in my chest. Like someone was sitting on it… my heart would race, I would shake uncontrollably, my skin would get red and hot to the touch. I didn't understand what it meant, but I didn't tell anyone about it until one day I didn't have a choice. I was thirteen, in gym class, and I just collapsed. I didn't have feeling in my hands or feet, my muscles weren't working, I was shaking really bad. My friend Sarah told me I curled into a fetal position… I don't remember that…"

He was staring hard at her, not threatening, not angry, just listening. He was actually listening, she was shocked that this was working. Although she didn't like the whole 'compare battle wounds' tactic… with a man like Daryl Dixon, it was necessary. He wouldn't open up if she didn't, and she needed to understand this man. She didn't know why but the 'why's?' didn't seem to matter much.

"They took me to the emergency room, and I remember my mother standing over my bed asking me what happened. I told her and she smiled sadly, it's strange, she smiled at me a million times when she was around, but that's one of the only ones I remember. Her 'sad' smile…anyway, she told me what had happened to me. I had a panic attack, anxiety attack or whatever. I went to a doctor and they gave me medicine to fix it, but I didn't like the way I felt. I wasn't myself, I had no personality, I was a –" She laughed and shook her head. "For lack of a better word, zombie."

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice was accusatory. She frowned at him. She had forgotten that opening up meant being vulnerable, and the tone of his voice was rubbing her the wrong way. Her instant reaction was anger.

"Because that's what happened to you moron…" She snarled at him. "And I'm trying to do the nice thing here and tell you that it happens to a lot of people." He didn't respond, so she continued, "I didn't want to take the medicine anymore so I stopped, and they came back. The visions, the attacks… so I learned to stop them myself."

They were silent for a few moments. Daryl scooted over, turning a hundred and eight degrees, and sat down next to Ali. They weren't touching, but they were close enough for her to feel the heat of his skin radiating from him. "How?"

"Practice, lots of it." She nodded matter-of-factly. "Breathing slow, emptying your mind, reminding yourself over and over that it will pass… that what's happening isn't permanent, you're not dying, you'll get through it and be fine on the other side." She looked over to him, met his eyes. "I can help you if you want." She whispered. "I can help you figured this out, show you what helped me-"

He cut her short, leaning down swiftly, planting his lips against hers for just a moment. He pulled back quickly and looked away, hands to his face like he did when he was nervous. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Ali looked ahead, touching her lips. '_That was nice,' _She thought, _ ' and I'd like to do that again… so screw it.'_ She grabbed a hold of his collar lightly and pulled him towards her, and his reaction was immediate. His arms instantly around her waist, his face buried n her neck. Taking in her smell, running his lips across his collarbone. She put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his again. A little longer this time… they weren't has rough as she expected. _He _wasn't as rough as she expected him to be.

It took a long time before they let go. It was so wonderful to be held, shielded from everything else. She had missed this feeling more than she expected. When they moved away from each other his hand stayed wrapped in hers.

Ali couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Right then the world didn't seem so terrible, her mind was hazy with him. She had the feeling she wouldn't be seeing clearly for a while,


	11. Chapter 11

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: Gotta love The Beatles! I really wanted to get that in there, and Carl and Ali bonding over music was one of my favorite parts to write. Music is one of those things that can unite everyone. Thank you for reading, and I always look forward to your reviews!**

**Emberka2012 and FanFicGirl10: It was nice to write about people helping each other in tough times, with situations they don't understand, just another way for people (especially those two) to get closer **** Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**X23 Maximoff: Thank you SO much for that review. I've noticed that too and I really wanted to go in another direction for him. For how damaged his character is in general there has to be some weaknesses, things he just can't get quite right. I love that you got that and reviewed on it. Thank you for reading and reviewing **

**Sorry it took so long for my update, lots of holiday shopping to blame really! So glad I'm done with that. I hope you all like my new chapter!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Daryl…**

He couldn't feel his fingertips, his arm completely asleep. As the sun began to make the prison walls glow orange he tried to make sense of his current situation, allowing the heaviness of her head to cut off circulation for a few more minutes. Daryl knew that this was dangerous. The night before seemed like a sweet, however distant, memory. Now that he was awake, staring at her slender silhouette, he was even more confused.

He hadn't left. Even if he had the option he probably wouldn't have. He wanted to be there, he wanted this girl, more than he'd ever wanted something in his life. It was fragile, their predicament. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever met, which made it even worse. He didn't know what to expect from her… so he wanted her even more.

He leaned up on his elbow and put his hand over her hip. His palm hovering about an inch over her skin, careful not to touch, careful not to wake her just yet. He kept his eyes fixed on the area his hand moved to next, down her leg to her knee, back up slowly. His eyes and hand lingered at strip of skin between her tattered jeans and white t-shirt. He moved up the side of her waist, her hand, arm, shoulder. Leaned over her, softly tucking hair behind her ear.

She shot her hand out quicker than he'd ever seen her move, twisting his fingers and turning to lunge at him, fear in her eyes. Daryl let out a pained holler, and as soon as she heard his voice she realized her mistake.

"Oh shit, oh my god I'm sorry." She whispered frantically as she scooted back up against the railing, wrapping her arms around her knees and shutting her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed back to her, frozen in place. "I didn't do nothin' to you girl."

"You startled me is all…" She let out a sharp breath. When their eyes met, however briefly, he could see hers were brimming, shining... "Did I hurt you?" She approached him slowly, moving over on her hands and knees. She sat on the 'bed' made up of folded sheets and towels, and gently took his hand in hers.

He stared, not knowing what to make of this strong girl who had weak moments… or was it the other way around? How would he know really… "Nah, doesn't hurt." He said quietly. He let her turn his hand over a few times, and then trail her fingernail across the back of it. He could feel his insides shiver.

"Okay good." She whispered. "I've got to get downstairs before Emma knows I'm missing, she'll freak out." He watched her talk and stretch at the same time, reaching her arms into the sun that was streaming in. In the golden light of early morning he could make out every mark on her skin. Covered in freckles, just like around her nose, soft and perfect… Except for this scar… it began at her elbow and spiraled down, winding around to the front, a mean one. He always found himself wondering where it came from, but he'd never ask… he knew that.

"Yeah that makes sense." He answered her. She reached up and pulled her long hair up into a pony-tail, loose tendrils fell around her eyes, landed on her collarbone. "Well, thanks for visitin'." He smirked; she looked over and smiled back.

She was so beautiful. Ali turned her body toward his, leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek lightly. "Thanks for having me, Mr. Dixon."

With that she snuck back down stairs, he could hear her bare feet padding against the cement as she approached her and Emma's cell. Laying down he had full intentions of falling back asleep, but it just wasn't going to happen. Every time he closed his eyes she'd be there. The way her shoulders moved when she reached her arms over her head, her sleepy morning smile, her shadow on the prison wall as the light shone on her sleeping body. She had set up camp in his mind and wasn't budging.

_**Ali…**_

Upon re-entering her cell, Ali hadn't been able to fall back asleep, so when Emma began to stir in the bunk below her she inched her head over the edge. "Hey Em, you awake?" Nothing. "Emma? You awake?"

"Ugggggh… no, no I'm not…" She was whining, as she usually did when confronted with Ali: her trusty morning alarm! "I'm not awake, I'm sleeping right now… can't you tell?" Her voice muffled due to her shoving her face in her pillow.

"No, you're awake." Ali hopped down from her bunk and tugged on Emma's arms. "Come on, come outside with me. Let's go for a walk."

Emma pulled her face from the pillow and looked up at her, "Can't you go alone?"

Ali let go of the girl's arms, suddenly feeling foolish. Why did she want to drag Emma with her anyway? She should let the girl sleep. "I'm sorry honey, you're right. You need your sleep, I'll see you later, okay?" She turned to leave and heard Emma let out a groan.

"No, ugh, alright." She swung her legs over the edge of the bunk. "Hold on, I'm coming"

They unlocked the fence, took down a couple of walkers as they hurriedly gathered some fire wood After locking the fence back up, they returned to see Carl and Rick out by the fire pit, staring down at them.

"Were you plannin' on lettin' anyone know you were going past the fence?" Rick's face was serious, Carl looked uneasy, standing next to him and fidgeting.

Ali dropped the fire wood at his feet with Emma following suit. She gave him a look, and kept that look for a solid minute. He didn't drop his eyes, like most did when she pulled this. Ali had perfected it, staring down who ever crossed the line in her eyes, and Rick just had. He had no damn right to start in with her for… for what? Not waking anyone to get permission? She was a big girl and certainly need another man thinking he knew what was best for her.

"We went to get firewood, y'all were sleepin'." Emma piped in, her hands on her hips. "We weren't gonna wake you up, and we have been walkin' around those woods since before y'all even showed up, so don't."

Ali looked down at her young friend, impressed in way. What she was hearing was her eleven-year-old-self. She stood with Emma, and nodded at Rick "Girl's got a point there Sheriff, you gonna arrest us?" The corners of her mouth lifting into a mean smile. "You wanna put us in cuffs, take us down to the station? I can see it now: 'charged with performing chores no one else wants to do so everyone can sleep in'… what a terrible deed we've done." She got down on one knee, hearing Emma giggling lightly at her side, and bowed her head. "Please, don't take us to the gallows officer, don't stone us, we meant no harm. We're just your humble servants…"

"Alright Ali, I get it. Get off the ground." Rick barked at her.

She popped upright and put her hand to her forehead in mock salute. "Yes sir!"

Rick took a few steps closer, leaning in and speaking quietly, intensity in his voice. "Mighty fine example you're setting for Emma and Carl. Makin' fun of our rules isn't only going to get you nowhere, but its gonna teach these kids that it's alright to wander off without tellin' anyone shit about where ya' goin'. It's irresponsible, it's careless… you're embarrassing yourself. You're supposed to be an adult."

She could feel her face getting hot with rage. How _dare _he accuse her of doing anything but help him, these kids, any of them. She was just fooling, trying to get a laugh. Laughing helped, laughing was easy… she fucking missed it… Who did he think he was anyway? She put her hand on Emma's chest and pushed her backward, her body directly in front of Rick. Her fists were in tight balls, her teeth clenching. "Let me tell you something, _Sheriff…_ The person you're describing?" Her voice was low, menacing. He flinched, for less than a moment, but she saw. _Good._ She thought. Fuck him. "That is not who I am, and I don't have to let you know every time I leave your sight to prove it. If you have a problem with the way I do things, the way Emma and I both go about our day, we can head on outta' here any time. No skin off my back. We'll head back to the tower. We were doing just fine before. I don't need you talking to me like a child in front of them." She motioned to Carl and Emma both. "The only thing that's embarrassing here is you pulling some pathetic, imaginary rank card… everyone else, you're there leader…" She stepped back, putting her hand to Emma's shoulder and squeezed for a second, reassuring. "You're not _my anything_ Rick…. Get it?"

"Okay stop!" Carl hollered at her. They all turned to look at him. "I'm the one that got scared okay? So just leave him alone!"

Ali stood there, unmoving. "What?"

"I got up and looked in to see if Emma was awake yet… I was bored, and I saw that you were both missin', so I went and got my dad-"

"Son, that's not important-" Rick started.

Carl didn't let him get very far. "He knows you can take care of yourself, but I said I was gonna go out lookin' for you, cuz I was worried. That's all So can you both just… just shut up! You two fightin'… it's pointless… please just _stop!_" He threw his hat down and looked at Emma before stalking off toward the prison door. Daryl was emerging, crossbow over his shoulder.

Whatever… Ali was done with conversation anyway. What was the point? She took in a deep breath, let it out slowly. Rick followed his son, aggravated, but docile in a way… from the mouth of babes, Ali guessed. Clichés ring with truth on occasion

_**Later that night…**_

She was inching up behind him. Before leaving the cell block she had changed her clothes, tried to make sense of her mangled hair. She put on her most decent jeans and a flannel… it wasn't very flattering but it was clean. She tried tying it off at the bottom, wearing it off one shoulder, anything that might help. It was no use, this was as good as it was going to get. She looked at herself in the dirty mirror above her nearly rotted out sink, nodded at herself, and walked out the door. Ali was scared, for the first time in a _long_ time, she was nervous as hell. He liked her, she could tell, but most of the time that didn't matter to her. This time it did, because she liked him too. _God this is pathetic, 'do you like me Daryl? Check this box for yes, that one for no. _ This was a dumb thing to do…. Dumb.. DUMB.

"Hey Daryl?" She had walked up behind him at the fire,, only a few others lingered outside. "Can I talk to you?"

He turned in her direction, set his plate full of food down and nodded. As he swallowed a mouthful of powdered eggs he managed to get out "Sure, yah… 'bout what?"

She sighed. "I need to explain something to you… me staying with you last night… I've got to talk to you about it."

He looked nervous, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask you to be my boyfriend Daryl… shit." Here it came, her meanness, her asshole sense of humor, making a second appearance already. It wasn't even nine a.m. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't, she was riddled with defense mechanisms, humor was her go-to… even when she didn't want it to be. "Maybe I can wear a fancy ring you make out of broken barbwire? We can give each other trashy prison tattoos, pretend we're getting married under the bright lights of Vegas… it's every girls dream!" She batted her eyelashes at him in the most mocking of ways.

His suspicion didn't waver, his eyes narrowed further. "Can't ya just tell me here… if it ain't a big deal?"

She stayed quiet for a few moments, looked around like a confused puppy, and finally sat next to him on the grass. She started tearing the blades out in little handfuls, rolling them in between her fingers, tossing them away. He didn't push her to speak, she'd give him that much. He sat quietly and finished his breakfast while she pulled the ground apart. Her hands were covered in dirt by the time she took full notice of what she'd been doing. Not thinking, she reached up to move the hair out of her face, feeling herself smear mud on her cheek. _Great, nice Ali, way to make sure you look good like you wanted, you dumbass. _

She heard him let out a muffled laugh. When she glared in his direction he was staring right at her… not so much smiling with his lips as with his eyes. "What?" She reached up and tried to wipe at where she thought the dirt might be. His smile spread wide, shaking his head. "Oh my god… whatever. I look like an idiot. See ya." She readied herself to stand and walk away, when she felt his hands on her legs, pushing her down before she had the chance to run off.

"Come on, I'm just messin' around." He reached in the pocket of his leather vest and pulled out a handkerchief that almost passed for clean. "Well, come'ere will ya?" She sat in front of him, facing him, watching. Her eyes followed his hands as he dipped the corner of the cloth in the cup of water at their feet. His planted his hand underneath her chin and turned her face gently, wiping at the streak on her face. When he was finished he kept his hand at her chin. "See? Good as new… perfect" His smile was slight as he let it drop away. She kept her eyes locked on his… just trying to figure this all out.

She couldn't understand how someone who was so distant and detached was capable of moments like the one that had just passed. He was the same man who fought her to near death, the same guy who flinched at someone's touch, would never share his own thoughts with another human being.

But he was Daryl… the man who had slept under her bunk for two days straight when she couldn't move, couldn't do anything for herself. The man who was teaching Emma how to fish. And the night before, what _was_ that?

"Well?" He twisted his body back toward the fire, watching it flicker and die. "What did ya' need to ask me?"

"Last night was nice." She blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut. When she finally opened them again he was still staring at the smoldering pit.

"Yeah, it was alright…" He answered her finally. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. "It was nice…. That's what ya needed to explain to me? I already knew that Ali."

She shook her head vigorously, wanting so badly to be one of those people that knew how to communicate exactly what was on her mind. Everyone else was spread out, no one within earshot, this was her chance. She took in a deep breath and began; "I meant to say, last night was nice, but it can't really happen again."

He nodded, looking straight ahead, face bearing no emotion.

"It's just that… well now a days it's not the smartest thing to go around getting attached to others… Emma's the one I have to worry about, ya know?" She swallowed, willed herself to continue. "I don't want to get… I don't know what the word is…"

"Distracted?" Daryl asked quietly.

Ali nodded. "Yeah, distracted." She closed her eyes, imagined back to the night before. Felt his arms resting on her hips, face buried in her neck, hot breath against her skin. She looked over, and he was watching her intently. "You're too distracting, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't wait for her to say yes, didn't even ask. Almost instantly his mouth was on hers. His hand in her hair, the other one holding her arm gently, keeping her there… although it probably wasn't necessary. When he pulled away she couldn't move her eyes away from his. He dropped his hands from her body and stood up. "Promise Ali, that'll be the last time I distract you." He threw his crossbow over his shoulder, and she swore she could see a trace of sadness on his face. "And just for the record, you ain't too good for me neither."

As she watched him walk away she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. What the hell was going on with her? She didn't cry over men… or the idea of a man. He had done something to her… he had to have, for her to be feeling this way.

Then again, it had always been easier to blame someone else for her feelings… this time she was pretty sure it wasn't anyone's fault but her own.


	12. Chapter 12

**God it took forever for me to update, I'm sorry for that. I started this chapter five times… no exaggeration on that. FIVE times. I couldn't figure out where to start, where I was going with it, or who my main character really **_**was**_**, for a good part of the last however many days. I hope that this is satisfying for those who are reading. After reading the story again it was easy for me to write this out. This is where it should be going. Thank you EVERYONE for reading and reviewing, you're all so great, and it helped a lot. I hope you like this, let me know!**

**Oh, and thank you Les Miserable for inspiring me, one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, heard, all of it. Wouldn't it be just amazing to feel something strong enough to be able to write a story as timeless and haunting as that one. It helped me through this next chapter, which is why I pay homage **** I really hope people enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Daryl…**_

Fuckin' Ali… she was bad in a million different ways, he just hadn't seen this one coming. He wanted to rip his hair out at his own stupidity, wanted to hurt someone or something… the anger bubbling up inside him was almost too much to take.

Wandering into the woods that night, all he wanted to do was make someone hurt the way he did. He couldn't say how many walkers he killed that night. He had no clue really, maybe half a dozen? It was like laying his fist to the drywall, expressing anger with no consequence. She had no god damn right to do what she did. She thought she was so fuckin' special? She thought she could do this, make him feel this foolish? Well… there was no damn way he was going to let this happen again. Fool me once, shame on me… fool me twice…

There was at least five days without a word spoken between them, at least eight before the two had to do any chore together… gathering wood… which they completed in silence. He'd catch her about to say something, but she'd always stop. Just stop. He'd pretend not to see. Daryl was awful good at pretending not to see the shit going around him that made his stomach churn. Like with Emma, Daryl turning her down every time she asked to go out for a hunting trip… it was starting to eat away at his soul, her disappointed face every time his head would shake no. Ali would sit somewhere in the background, wouldn't stand up to help him, didn't say a god damn word to make his job of pushing Emma away easy. It made him even angrier. He was starting to hate her.

Maybe that's what she wanted him to do.

Daryl knew he'd never really have any idea of what was going on in that girl's head, it'd be a fight in futility, and he would always lose. Still, what she did was wrong any way you look at it, and he was never good with women fucking him over. The only time it happened had kicked the shit out of his heart enough for the rest of his life, he was all set, and she wasn't going to fuck him over. He would make sure of that… if only he could get Emma's sad face out of his head. If only he didn't see Ali's shining ocean eyes every time he shut his own. Did this really happen to him? One night with her wrapped in his arms and he was in over his head… he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so concentrated on not letting any of that to the surface of his skin. If either of them got even got a glimpse of what was really on his mind… it just wouldn't be good… at all.

This hadn't presented itself as a challenge yet. Daryl thought he'd be able to handle it easily when it did, He'd get her out of his head eventually, and he'd just have to pretend in the mean time.

"Daryl?" Carl's voice cut into his thoughts. He shook his head to look up at the kid, everyone scattered around the yard behind him. He willed himself not to try to and spot the girls.

"What's up?"

"I was hopin' you could help me with the silencer on my gun. It's comin' loose and I need to fix it." Carl shrugged his shoulders. "I need someone to show me how."

Daryl's confusion must have been painted on his face, because Carl's cheeks turned red as he looked back to the prison yard… at Rick. "I asked Dad… he's busy right now. He told me to ask you."

He couldn't help it; his heart broke a little for the kid. His father was too busy being angry with Lori to be much use to Carl at all. He stood, grabbing his gear, the smile on Carl's face in his peripheral vision made him feel better than he had in a while. "Yeah Carl, I'll help ya'. Let's go get started."

_**Ali…**_

If ever Ali was good at anything, it would be punishing herself. If it were an art she'd be the Picasso of the genre. Since that morning out by the fire she felt like shit nearly every moment of the day. If Emma wasn't crying at her because Daryl was completely icing the girl out, she'd be getting the cold shoulder from him in one way or another. The day before, gathering wood beyond the fence with him… it was just a fuckin' nightmare. All she wanted to do was tell him she was sorry, but every time she went to say it, the words wouldn't come out. She knew very quickly that pushing him away was a mistake, and it made her seem like a coward. She guessed she _was_ a coward as far as this was concerned.

The first man in years, _years…_ that Ali could picture herself loving, and she destroys even the chance of that happening. That old defense mechanism in place, self preservation to the nines. If she didn't love him, she couldn't lose him. He couldn't break her heart.

God… she was just an idiot. Moments surfaced in that past week or so where her self-hatred threatened to spill out, glass her eyes over, put a lump in her throat. Every time she met his eyes, every time she met the disappointment in Emma's… she'd tolerate herself less and less. Even as she sat there that night, Emma leaning on her shoulder, she couldn't stop looking up to him. Couldn't keep her eyes from shifting in his direction. Begging him silently _please just look at me and see how sorry I am, please stop hating me._ The fire was beginning to die, Emma was dozing off. Ali turned her head and pressed her lips against the top of the girl's head. "Hey honey, you wanna go inside? You wanna lie down?" Emma's head moved up and down.

"So sleepy…" Emma didn't open her eyes as she stood, Ali laughed when she saw this. For the first time in a week she felt a little less then terrible.

She helped Emma get in the bed, covered her with the blankets and put her bow by her pillow the way she preferred. "Goodnight girly, see you in the morning."

"Hey Ali?" Emma's voice came out as a squeak as Ali approached the door to the cell. "Will you sing me something?"

Ali turned, a smile spreading across her face. "You want me to sing you something…"

"Yeah, I had a bad day… I want to hear something nice. Something that will make you feel better too."

Ali sat down on the floor, watching shadows dance on the walls, Emma's face visible in the moonlight. "What makes you think I need to feel better?"

She barely moved as she spoke, her voice quiet enough so no one else could have heard what she said if they tried. "You're sad Ali. You been sad because… well because there ain't no reason not to be. You're sad cuz a' Daryl. Cuz whatever you did, he doesn't wanna have nothin' to do with either of us anymore."

Ali shut her eyes, feeling a tear escape down her face, drip off her chin. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry he won't take you hunting anymore." More tears. "It's all my fault. He's not mad at you, he's mad at me."

Emma's voice was still low and sad. "I know that. I know he ain't mad at me, and I ain't mad at you Ali. I'm not… not anymore… promise. So don't apologize… just sing me something."

Ali took in a deep breath, swiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Emma's sweet face. Still young and innocent enough to not fully understand just how badly Ali was capable of fucking up. Who was she not to accommodate her? "What do you wanna hear darlin?"

Emma didn't skip a beat. "On My Own… I love that song. Remember when you sang that to me and mom, and your dad and the others? Your father made you, said that you had performed that play, you were Eponine, right? in that play with the French name…"

"Les Miserable." Ali answered quickly, her father's face flashed in front of her eyes. He was always so proud of that stupid high school play. Out of all of things Ali wanted him to be proud of, and that's what would come up when he was happiest. His smile would spread through whatever room he was in. That was something Henry had inherited, that smile that would make the whole world smile with him. Her throat tightened at the memory of her brother and father. She missed them so much. "You sure that's the one you want me to sing?"

Emma smiled, "Yes, cuz no matter how much you say the opposite, singing that song makes you happy. It's your dad's song… right?"

Ali nodded. "He did love that damn song." Ali's eyes traveled to the shadows on the wall again. She closed her eyes and saw Henry's comforting face. Saw her father's smile. The words began to fall from her lips like a reflex, an old unbroken habit.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Ali's eyes opened slowly and met Emma's, tear filled and smiling. She leaned over and kissed the girls cheek, running her hand over blonde curls. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, you?"

Ali laughed. "Yeah… a little bit." Ali shook her head. "You know Emma… in case I haven't said it before… you're a great kid. And I love you. And I'm here for you, whatever you need."

Emma's voice was far away and sleepy. "I know Ali, I love you too."

_**Daryl…**_

His back was pressed against the cold concrete. Her voice had filled the silent cell block just moments before. He had come in to grab another couple of cans of food for the others; Lori was eating for what seemed like six, they had already run out.

The music stopped him cold. It was a song he'd never heard, but she sounded just… beautiful. As soon as the words ran out, when the quiet lasted for more than a moment, that familiar panic began to rise in his chest.

No matter which direction he went in at that point, Ali would emerge momentarily and know he heard her, and he would look like a fool again. A stalker-fool at that.

And then there she was, didn't even give him a minute to try to sort out what he was going to do. Fuckin' typical. His lips formed into a sneer at her nervous expression, the way she jumped at the sight of him. "What, you the only one that's allowed to use the cell block after dark? I'm just grabbin' some food." He snapped at her, she stood frozen, a look on her face he couldn't quite place. "What? What's the fuckin' look for?" He snatched a couple of cans off the shelf in the next cell over. She was staring down at the floor when he looked back. _Whatever, I don't need this shit. Fuck her. Let her feel like an idiot, she deserves it._ He moved past her, staring straight ahead, careful to keep a few feet away.

"I'm fucking sorry Daryl. Alright? I'm sorry."

Now he was the one who froze. He dropped the bag, the cans of food, clenched his fists. His breathing felt uneven. His anger was palpable; it was pulsing through his veins. He kept his back to her. The thought of looking in her eyes made him feel sick to his stomach.

"It all went wrong." She sounded strange… sad. Not distant-sad, not desperate-sad… just… lonely, empty, and aware of all of it. "I wasn't always like this."

Now Daryl wanted to look, he let his eyes float to her direction. She wasn't looking at him either… she was wringing her hands together, squeezing her eyes shut, inside her own head.

"I know it was a shit thing to do… I do those kinds of things… _I'm_ what always goes wrong."

He would have walked away; he would have left her there to feel the loneliness in her bones… if she were anyone else. The tears streaming down her face gave off their own heat. Her skin was red, her lips swollen…

"I told you to stay away, I didn't want to get attached. Stupid shit that doesn't matter anymore." She began to hiccup, he wasn't sure whether or not to put a hand on her back to try and calm her… or to let her just feel it out. This seemed like a purge… like one of those moments that are as rare as aurora borealis. Comfort was not what she needed. Daryl needed to let her be.

So that's exactly what he did. She leaned against the wall and buried her face and hands into her lap. Her shoulders shook, while her crying stayed silent, only loud to his ears. He knew Emma couldn't hear. It seemed like Ali made sure of that.

He approached, holding her arm, and led her up the stairs to where he slept. Where he'd slept with her that night. Ali leaned up against one side, he leaned against the other, facing her dead on. Her hiccups were fading, her breathing beginning to steady. He found her eyes again, red rimmed and dark circles. She was beginning to look as tired as he felt.

"I know that I don't deserve it Daryl, but would you do me a favor, please?" Her voice was soft, her hands were shaking slightly. He didn't know what else to do, he just nodded. He'd do what she wanted, he knew that. She had just fallen apart in front of him… and something told him that didn't happen very often… and in a way that was a gift he didn't know how to repay. She wasn't perfect, she came apart at the seams, just like everyone else. It was a bit of a relief.

"Sure I will. Whatcha need?"

"Will you please just take Emma out to hunt? She didn't do anything wrong, and she misses you. This is my fault. Don't take it out on her."

And just as fast as that, he was angry again. "I ain't takin' shit out on her Ali, Jesus Christ… I am tryin' to set some fuckin' boundaries, I'm tryin' to make this easier on her and I'm doin' this shit by myself." He got to his feet, surprised when she followed suit… meeting his angry face with her own scared eyes. "You ain't done shit to help me, you just stand there, watchin' while I have to tell her no. You don't look like the bad guy in this fuckin' thing, I do. It's me that looks like the asshole!" She stood before him in the dark, desperation in her eyes. He shook his head and went to move around her, walk out the door. "Fuck this, I don't need this. You explain to her why I ain't takin' her out no more. She's _your_ problem anyway, not mine."

"I know that, I know that Daryl." Ali put her hands on the front of his shirt, trying to keep him there. "I'm sorry, didn't I just tell you I was sorry? Thing is… she already knows it's my fault. The girl is smarter than either of us really knows. It's cuz a' her I'm apologizing in the first damn place."

He snorted at her, "Oh, great, so you're not really sorry then."

She was becoming impatient, rolling her eyes and clenching her fists. "Of _course_ I'm really sorry Daryl, don't twist my words."

They were both silent for a few more moments than he would have liked. His skin was beginning to crawl. Someone needed to say something.

"Well… ya know, yah I'll take her out. Tomorrow, when she asks… cuz she usually does, I'll just take her."

Her hands began to relax. She kept her eyes to the floor, and he kept his eyes fixed on her. Waiting for her to look up just once, to nod, to say goodnight… anything. "Thank you. It means a lot." She blinked back tears and swallowed hard. "That you would help me out… after what I did." Tears were falling again, he wanted to reach out and hold her…

So he did. He didn't have anything to lose, and he couldn't stand to watch her for another moment without doing something. His hands wrapped around her waist quickly, one reaching up to the back of her neck, holding her up off the ground. Ali responded immediately, her arms squeezing around his shoulders so tight he thought his chest might burst. Her crying lasted for a few minutes; he let her tears soak his shirt. She was trying to get something out. Daryl couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but words were mixed in with her muffled sobs. Once he put her down and she loosened her grip he felt her hand on the back of his neck. It was cold but dry, it felt nice.

She was speaking to the ground, holding him tightly. "I won't pull anything like that again." She wasn't pushing away, and he could feel her breath on his neck. "People make mistakes, I'm ahead of the curve as far as that's concerned, and I majored in it. Not exactly proud of it."

His hand was in her hair, he took a breath in and filled his entire mind with her smell. He rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

She beat him to it. Before he could move to her she had her hands on his collar, in his hair. Her lips moved against his, pressed the tip of her tongue to his. He felt a familiar heat rise up to his chest.

When they parted she kept her hand pressed against his chest, his heart. "I can't be what you want me to be Daryl… I'm not good at being what anyone else wants."

His lips smiled against her temple. "You in luck then. I ain't too good at it neither." He would never admit this to anyone, he wouldn't ever speak the words aloud… but the way he felt that night was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He didn't know it then, but that would be an evening he would revisit in his memories on many different occasions, happy and sad moments, lonely moments, triumphant ones… he'd see her face, feel her skin, her lips pressed against his, and things didn't seem as bad as they might be right then.

"Just… don't fuck me over… okay?" Her voice was soft against his chest.

"I won't." He didn't think he'd ever meant that more than he did right then. It was the most honest moment he'd experienced, and it made him feel weak and strong all at once. Was that what love was? This is what it meant to love someone… to feel this vulnerable and powerful in the same second… it was overwhelming. He didn't intend on letting it go, he'd do anything to keep from losing it… that feeling. "I won't leave ya'… it's gonna be fine from now on. It's gonna be fine… it'll be okay."

For the first time in months… hell… years… he actually believed those words. It might be okay, they might be fine. The worst wasn't always the only option anymore. Thank god… he was exhausted. They all were. Time to shut down, time to sleep.

She was wrapped up in him, she didn't run away in the morning. That was reason enough to feel hopeful for him. A silver lining… he'd been aching for this since a child… had he finally found what would make him happy? He didn't have the answer to that, he realized this was a gamble. He was willing to take the chance… nothing to lose right? And everything to gain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to each and every reader, everyone that reviewed. I know it's been a while since I've written, and I intend to change that. This story is finally coming into light for me. I hope everyone enjoys this, I wrote it thinking that everyone who's a fan would find something they liked about it. It's only going to get better from here, I feel inspired! **

**Thank you so much again, everyone who is reading and reviewing consistently, or inconsistently, it's great. All of it. Thank you all so much, and please continue, and enjoy! That's the most important thing!**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Ali…**_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes. and he has found me…_

She could feel his fingertips grazing her stomach, his warm, steady breath on the back of her neck. She looked down to his hand and matched it with her own. Her fingers curled over the tips of his. He was still sleeping, his body stirring slightly at the intrusion on his senses. Ali ran her hand up the front of his arm, rotating her body around to his. It was like she was a second skin that he was comfortable in. He settled to where his nose was pressed to the tip of hers. A small smile formed on his lips, blue eyes opening. He looked happy.

Morning number three. Three sunrises waking up the same way. It was such a foreign feeling, the steadiness of it. Even before the pandemic, when life was "normal", she hadn't experienced this. Deep within her gut, the knowledge that if she were to die she wouldn't be alone made day to day life a little less frightening.

"I have to go downstairs, Daryl." She gently pushed his hand away. "Emma wants me there when she wakes up."

His smile didn't fade as he shook his head. "Bullshit, you just don't wanna tell her yet. It's okay, no worries, just don't pretend it's anything but that."

Her mind was elsewhere. "You know… I don't know that much about you… like anything, actually." Her own voice surprised her. She was thinking those exact words, but it wasn't habit to just blurt those things out. She could feel him tense up next to her, and immediately regretted opening her mouth. "Just saying… doesn't matter though. I do really have to go downstairs now."

He turned to her as she slipped on her flannel and starting lacing up her boots. She could feel him press his palm up against the bare skin between her shoulder blades. He had slipped his hand under her shirt without her even noticing… that had to be one for the record books. He was sneakier than she gave him credit for.

"That means you probably shouldn't try to start feeling me up right now." Their laughter was low and secret. She liked that. He leaned up and kissed her, and she felt happiness throughout. He'd open up sooner or later right? It's not like she was offering too much of herself to him… and the thought had certainly crossed her mind. The night before, lying there with him, his hands everywhere, his lips… she could have given in right there if he had tried… or asked… and he did neither. One habit wished she could see herself breaking was allowing the fear of rejection to run her life. It's always easier to be alone then to be turned away. Abandonment and loneliness were familiar feelings, and she was ready for something new. Something worth waking up for… something like him. Three sunrises…

She had started down the stairs when she heard his voice behind her. "I don't know much about you neither, Ali. Two way street." He shrugged his shirt on as she stared at him a moment. "Just sayin'."

_**Daryl…**_

"You ain't ever gonna teach me anythin' if you ain't payin' attention! I mean, really?" Emma shouted, her voice echoing in the woods around them. "You off in la-la land, and I'm supposed to be learning how to fish? Stupid… I should be out huntin' on my own. It's dumb I gotta tag along with you while you daydream… Can't I just go on my own, promise to meet you back before sunset?"

Daryl snorted at her. He was almost embarrassed he hadn't been helping her more, but he was preoccupied. Why was Ali suddenly curious about him? Can't they just settle in to what's happening now? Why did she need to know this shit?

He knew the answer though, because he knew how it felt… she was a stranger to him as well. He knew nothing of her, nothing of what turned her into the bright, beautiful, scary, strong, brilliant woman he was lucky enough to wrap his arms around while he slept. The only things he knew were what he could gather on his own; Ali was a New England girl, she loved music by Dylan, Zeppelin, and Creedence… but The Beatles were her favorite. She was happiest when Emma was by her side and her guitar was in her hands. She loved her family… her father and her brother. She hadn't said much about either of them, but when they had popped up in conversations with others… he saw. He noticed. He took in the sad smile on her face, the heaviness in her eyes. So many times he had watched her, and while nothing would evoke emotion in her ocean eyes, he saw them fill up when either of them were mentioned. She was beautiful and unreachable in those moments. He didn't know if he'd ever understand what was happening in her mind, what memories were kept there. He'd probably spend however many days he had left with her trying to figure it out.

"She told me what's goin' on ya know, so you can just talk to me about stuff, instead of starin' out into space and expectin' me to just stand here." Emma frowned at him, and he was taken aback.

"She told you?"

Emma's eyes grew wide, she jumped up a little and pointed her index finger at him accusingly. "She didn't tell me anything, BUT I KNEW IT! I _knew _she was full of it." She shook her head, a smirk on her face. "She thinks she's such a good liar… ha… not with me she ain't. I saw through that the first mornin' she came downstairs right after sunrise. She always thinks I'm sleeping."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was entirely too good at getting the better of him… he didn't like that much. "That's great. Look kid, just keep yer' mouth shut on this one. Let her tell ya herself… she'll get so pissed at me. _And_ at you."

Now it was Emma's turn to snort at him. "Just cuz you spent the last three nights tryin' to get in her pants doesn't mean you know anythin' about her Daryl." Shocked by the language, Daryl was about to object when she held her small hand up. Silenced him… a strange thing… he never imagined he'd be getting silenced by a tween at his age. "She doesn't _get _mad at me… I'm her savior, dontcha' know?"

"What the hell ya' talkin' about Em?" He closed his eyes, trying not to be too frustrated with her clever little word problems.

"I'm talkin' about the fact that she doesn't get mad at me. I done way worse than catch her with you… I'm not that easy to deal with in case you haven't noticed yet." She laughed as she continued on. "I drive her nuts mostly. But she loves me, so she don't get mad… and if she does, she don't stay that way for long." Emma looked sideways at him, coming to a halt in the woods. It wasn't midday yet. He watched her as she looked up to the sun trying to peak through the thick tree tops above them. "So just go ahead and fret 'bout her gettin' mad at _you_ Daryl. I'm not the one you gotta worry about."

He shook his head in disbelief at her, but said nothing. They continued walking in silence. Within the hour Emma had bagged three squirrels, Daryl a duck. As they began to head back to the prison Daryl finally opened his mouth and asked the question that had been on the edge of his lips since she had lit into him at the beginning of their little hunting trip. "Hey Emma… what didya mean when you said you were her savior?"

Her cherub face darkened, she wouldn't look at him when she answered, her voice quieter than he'd ever heard before. "Ask her yourself, and if you do… tell her she was mine too. I don't think I've told her that yet." A sad smile spread across her face. "We wouldn't have made it out… out of there…" Her voice began to quiver, suddenly thick with tears. "We'd be dead if we didn't take care of each other is all." She blinked her tears away and shrugged, trying, unsuccessfully, to seem indifferent. "Thing is, now a days that type'a story ain't so special… so what's the point in telling it? It sucks talkin' about it anyway… so I'm done. Let's just go back… don't say nothin'. I wanna be left alone."

_**Ali…**_

If he thought he was fooling anyone he was sorely mistaken. The look on his face, on Emma's, when they emerged from the woods a few minutes earlier… they were miserable. This wasn't a regular occurrence, Emma was always, _always, _ happy after spending time hunting with Daryl. Something was wrong.

He kept away from her for most of the evening, shooting her the same uncertain looks she had seen from him before. However more infrequent, they were still present. He was afraid of her, or at least weary. How did this happen so quickly? What the HELL had Emma said to him?

Ali's grip on Emma's arm might have been a little too forceful when she pulled her to the east end of the courtyard. No one went over there too often… walkers were too close. Ali didn't give a damn. Let them over hear… let them come. "What the hell Emma? What is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me, huh? Fill me in Ali… or go on pretendin'. Whatever suits _you_ best right?" She was filled with anger… too much for such a young girl. It's not like Ali didn't know why.

She knew… didn't mean she'd cater to her. So Emma was damaged…. She was broken and lonely and desperate. Join the god damn club kid. _JOIN THE CLUB! YOU THINK I'M FUCKING HAPPY? _Her head was screaming, her skin was crawling, chest tight… but strong.

Anger wasn't foreign to her, she was comfortable slipping into its thick skin more than she was with anything else. She was mad at Emma, mad at Daryl… She was just fucking mad… something that made what happened next even scarier.

"Don't yell at the girl." As she turned to face him, his blue eyes bore into hers. For the first time she felt nervous… afraid of him. Daryl's anger was palpable, his voice low and shaking. She suddenly realized that anger wasn't foreign to him either. As a matter of fact, he wore it like a fine suit. She felt short of breath, her skin was hot, and as pissed as she was she couldn't help but want to wrap herself up in him. She was scared too…. And something in her wanted to be protected. She wanted to be protected, and she had thought of him.

That was new… and she'd deal with it when she had the time. But right now… right now she had something in front of her more frightening than any walker she'd ever faced. It was time to open up. Time to be honest. She'd lose him otherwise.

_Well, _ She thought _At least I have nothing to lose._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update! **

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: I always enjoy your reviews, and I'm glad you are a fan of Emma's. She's someone they both care about, and having that to bind you is like glue. I want them to feel that way in the end, like a family, ya know? I have their back stories in my head, they've been there for a while now. This is mostly build up to it… showing how Ali and Daryl feel about each other already. Even with all the secrets. It's amazing how easy it to love someone when it's not based on that much. Humans, we are funny that way. **** Please, continue to read and review!**

**NoirChick: If you like the happier place they were in the beginning of the last chapter, than I hope this one will make you happy as well. I wanted them to show their love before going into the past. Which, as we all know, can be painful. I love their relationship at this point, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story and reviewing, thank you so much for reading**

**FanFicGirl10: Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Ali…**_

She was a bit afraid of him.

His eyes were cold and angry. Ali didn't understand why, and she was pretty sure he didn't know why he was mad either. "She tol' me that she was your 'savior'… and I don't fuckin get it."

"My savior?" Ali sighed heavily as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. He was laying down flat on the grass, and until then she had sat up. Kept her distance… but god dammit, she was tired. She was so tired, holding everything in is exhausting. She knew that she had to tell Daryl the truth, tell him her story, from the moment he first leaned in and kissed her uncertainly those weeks before.

Opening up wasn't one of her greatest skills; everything about it was unfamiliar to her. She hated it, even though she knew it was needed. She'd never learn a damn thing about this man if she didn't give a bit of herself, if she didn't let him in a little.

"She wanted me to tell you that you were hers too." His voice cut into the dark night air. Every muscle tightened in her body as she sat up with a shot. "She wanted you to know."

Ali's chin quivered, _ENOUGH_…_please… shut up now. Think of something else, anything else…._ "Yeah well… that's a sweet thing for her to say."

His eyes softened, he sat up, face meeting hers. He put his hand on the side of her face, tracing her jaw line with his rough thumb. She reached up and put her lips to his and pressed slowly. Applying just a little more pressure with each passing second… she could feel his heart beating through his shirt. Facing one another, Ali swung her legs around him, his hands landing on her hip and the small of her back. He pulled her closer and kissed her back with every ounce of frustration and passion he had in his tightly wound body. Before she knew what was happening they were tangled in each other, his lips on her neck, his hands holding her arms above her head, pressing her wrists into the ground. Daryl's mouth explored all over, everywhere he could reach without stripping her right there in the middle of the field.

Her breathing was ragged; she could feel his excitement pressed up hard against her thigh. She pressed against him even harder, and both heard and felt a deep moan escape his chest. And then, an even quieter "Stop… please stop."

She did. They both did.

Catching their breath, lying there in the field, was the first time she understood. The first time it really occurred to her… he'd find her out for what she was sooner or later. Hiding herself was no longer an option. It would take time… but she figured that's all they had these days. She didn't plan on dying any time soon. She was pretty sure Daryl wasn't banking on his passing approaching either. So fuck it, right?

"We're going to the cell block, and getting my whiskey… that's when I'm gonna let you figure out where you'd like to start."

_**Daryl…**_

He knew it wasn't the best idea, drinking the way he was with her. Each of them leaned against opposite walls in the tower. Every few minutes, enough time to take a swig or two and let it warm your blood, they'd lean forward. Passing it between them without a word.

But this is what she wanted, this is what she said to do, and he had listened. Followed her to the cell blocks, watched while she slipped in and out of the room without stirring Emma. She tripped a little on the way out, Daryl catching her arm before she fell, and she laughed. Such a strange moment to laugh, but then, she had that habit. They'd be silent, or talking about something that no one could possibly deem as funny… and the corners of her mouth would turn up for no discernible reason… and he'd feel himself thaw a little more with each smile. Each soft laugh that escaped her lips made him fall deeper into whatever this was.

"So I'm supposed to figure out where to start, huh?" Daryl hauled off the bottle of Jameson. No one makes whiskey quite like the Irish. He leaned up on one hand, offering it to her. She snatched it up and pressed her perfect pink lips against the mouth of the bottle. Ali's face flushed a little more with each sip. He could make out every freckle on her cheeks. "Well let's do this the fair way. Whatcha' think?"

Ali smiled to herself, twirling the bottle in her hands. "Well I suppose I'd be able to answer that question better if I knew what the fair way was."

"I ask you whatever I want, and you gotta answer honestly. No lying, no bullshit." He watched her shoulders shiver. Slipping off his jacket as he walked over to her, he draped it across her slender shoulders. He reached out and tugged on the fabric of her shirt, and then smoothed it back into place. "Ya know, you wouldn't freeze half to death if you didn't wear a damn shirt that might as well not even exist. This shit ain't gonna keep you warm."

She shrugged, staring lazily off into space. She reached up and grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling him down next to her. "I'll give you your jacket back if you sit with me, keep me warm." She smiled down at his hand, tracing his fingers with her own. Daryl kept his eyes trained on her face, her soft strawberry curls falling in front of her eyes. He reached up and touched her temple with the tips of his fingers. He couldn't help himself. His face crashed into hers once more, his lips frenzied. He felt panicked, like if he stopped kissing her now, he'd never get the chance to again. His hands were under her shirt, his mouth on her ear, her hands on his belt buckle, when suddenly her body stilled. He looked down at her and felt happy for the first time in his whole life. Truly happy, all the way to his bones.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear. Her hands were running lightly across his abdomen, stopping at the top of his boxers. Daryl shivered in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I just thought we had an agenda coming up here." Her eyes were smiling, her lips a little swollen and the most beautiful shade of red. "It seems like we might have gotten distracted."

He couldn't help but smile. "Ah of course." He climbed off of her and helped her back into his jacket. Once they were settled leaning against the same wall, holding hands from a foot or so away, Daryl leaned down and whispered into her ear, soft and sweet, "Just so you know, I wouldn't have done that anyways… you've been drinking. I wanna make sure you remember me, and exactly how good _I make you feel._" He nodded, more to himself than to her. "You'll trust me Ali. After all's said and done, you'll know I'm on your side." He swilled off the bottle once more and slid it to her. "Question number one…."


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry it takes me forever to update. I write and revise a million times, you would think it would be better quality with how much time I take with it. I guess that's what practice is for. Anyway, this chapter is just from Ali's point of view. I feel like they both have a lot to say if they were really getting to know one another, it would take me even longer to write them both into one chapter.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that is reading, and especially reviewing. I know it might take me a little bit to update, and I'm going to continue to try and stop being so overly picky with my own work. OCD isn't all fun and games.**

**Please continue to read and review if you are a fan of the story, it helps a lot with future chapters, knowing what everyone wants out of the story. Thank you guys, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Well there's a loneliness inside her, and she'd do anything to fill it in…. And though it's red blood bleeding from her now, it felt like cold blue ice in her heart… And she feels like kicking out all the windows and setting fire to this life…. She would change everything about her, using colors bold and bright… When all the colors turn to grey, and it breaks her heart… It breaks her heart… to grey."_

_ -"Grey Street" Dave Matthew's Band_

_**Ali…**_

"I don't get it, wantin' to live in a place that gets that fuckin' cold." Daryl mock shivered and shook his head.

"Well I mean, it's where I grew up. It's beautiful, like nothing you've seen before. A lot different from this place." Ali wrinkled her nose at her surroundings. "You wouldn't get it. I don't get what's so great about Georgia. It's always hot, like, _always._ Everyone says 'sir' or 'ma'am' at the end of a sentence, people are too nice."

Daryl let out a hearty laugh. "So you don't like it here cuz we're too nice? We got manners in the south, and you don't appreciate that or somethin'? You are strange girl, you know that?"

Ali's stomach was warm; her fingers had begun to tingle. It had been so long since she'd had a drink, saving her whiskey for a special occasion… or no occasion at all. She didn't know why she was saving it. Tonight was special enough… she had to talk about her upbringing, or her hometown, her family… her own shit. She didn't share, she didn't 'rap things out' as Emma called it. She needed a little chemical help.

"Yeah well, I guess I am." She smiled, running her fingers across his arm, through the soft hair. "So my turn… What was your brother like when you were kids?"

She watched him straighten up, lean against the wall and prepare for the answer he was expected to give. "He always gave me shit, ran me ragged. He'd take me on hunting trips that lasted three or four days when I was just seven years old… actually maybe I was six. I can't remember just right. Anyway… he taught me to hunt and skin and grill and find camp and protect myself from predators… other people included… it's always been us against the world." He ran his fingers through this hair. He looked so tired just talking about Merle. "He was the only one that was there for me my whole life."

The thought of that made Ali so sad. If he only had Merle, god, what a lonely way to grow up.

He took a long haul off the bottle, grimacing slightly as he handed it back over. "Okay, your turn... what is your family like?"

Ali took in a sharp breath. "You mean what _were _they like?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw his cheeks turn a deep red.

"Yeah, sorry."

The whiskey was starting to make her feel foggy. She set the bottle down and pushed it over to him, the glass scratching against pavement was so loud, deafening in the otherwise silent tower. "My brother's name was Henry. Well, he's the only one that I'm not sure about. Like, he might still be alive, if he's lucky. Ya know? It's kind of nice to think that… Henry, still breathing in that damn mini mansion of his… at the door when I finally get make it back… unchanged. Do you ever think of stuff like that?"

Daryl shook his head. "No one really left to think of… cept' maybe Merle. And I don't romanticize that… he'd still give me shit and run me ragged. The end of the world can't even change my brother." He nodded at her. "You still got more to tell me, what you said ain't hardly answering the question."

"Yeah I know… okay. Well Henry was my brother, and he was great. He loved me and took care of me and made sure I didn't end up too… cold I guess."

"Cold?"

Ali swallowed hard, could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I hate this… I hate talking about this."

"Well… sorry for that… but what's the damn point in keepin' it to yerself anymore Ali?" Daryl reached over and squeezed her hand. "Plus, the whole point is so we know more about each other. Maybe we'll have more than just the sad stories to tell. I mean, _you have to._ You ain't just some sad tale… you can't be."

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?"

Daryl smiled and put his hand up to her face. He smudged the tear across her cheek, watched it shine in the bright moonlight. "Because you sang Dear Prudence to Carl and made him smile for the first time in weeks. Because you still know how to laugh, how to make that moody girl in your cell laugh. Cuz you look at me and you don't see someone to be careful around, you look through all the shit and you see… me." Daryl shook his head. "God damn, I sound like such a fuckin' girl."

Ali laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smelled like earth and sweat, but not in a bad way. She was beginning to love the way he smelled. They were silent for a while, and when she closed her eyes she saw Henry's face, his smile. She saw him with Tasha and their little girl. If they were still alive she'd be at least a year and half by now. Ali wondered what her name was. Wondered which one of them she looked like. "Henry protected me from myself. I had a certain way of thinking… I still think that way. Maybe I'd be nicer if he were still here to tell me when I was acting like a bitch." She smiled to herself. "He was never afraid to tell me when I sounded like an asshole, and that used to be _a lot_. I mean, you think I'm bad now? Picture me as a teenager, with resentment built into my foundation brick by brick, anger always threatening to come to the surface… I was a handful."

"It sounds like Emma in a few years." Daryl quipped. They both laughed at that one.

"Yeah well maybe that's karma in the works then. Makes sense." Ali wiped at her eyes, tears began to spill over her cheeks rapidly. Suddenly she wasn't just tearing up, she was crying. Sobbing even. Her shoulders were shaking, she couldn't catch her breath. Even Daryl's arms around her shoulders weren't calming her down. "Sorry… I'm-I'm sorry… I can't…"

She didn't know how long it took for her breathing to slow, but Daryl didn't say a word. He just held her, let her cry. Didn't ask questions, didn't tell her to stop, he just let her do what she needed to do. Ali didn't know if she had ever felt more grateful to him.

His lips pressed against her ear as he whispered. "We can stop if you want to."

Okay, maybe she felt more grateful in that moment. He had never been that understanding. Or maybe it was that no one had… _Jesus, Daryl Dixon… where did you come from?_

She held his face in both of her hands and kissed him, soft and slow. Out of all the kisses they had shared up until that moment, none of them felt like this. Ali didn't know if she'd ever been kissed like that. She had the feeling it was because, well, maybe she loved him… that thought scared her. Because she loved him, she'd lose him, sooner or later. It was frightening.

"No, we don't have to stop." She stood up and leaned her elbows on the sill looking out on the prison yard. It looked almost… pretty. Minus the walkers and chain link fences of course. "Might as well get it out of the way now."

He stood next to her and put his hand on the small of her back. "Couldn't agree more. And hell, we still got most of that bottle left. Just go easy… you know for an Irish girl, you can't really handle your booze."

She punched him in the arm. "Give me a break, man, I haven't had much practice recently."

A few more minutes of silence, than Daryl's voice, "So, what about your dad? Got that conversation in ya' somewhere?" He spoke quietly. "Ya know… the reason your brother had to save you from turnin'… cold?"

Ali's head shot over in his direction. She couldn't help but feel defensive immediately. No one talked badly about her father. "He wasn't perfect, Daryl. I mean, was your father perfect?"

Daryl frowned at her. "No, I didn't say anything like that. Relax."

Ali took a deep breath in and wrestled with the thought of discussing her Dad. She didn't want to say anything bad about him, and didn't want Daryl saying anything either. "My father did the best he could, and he taught me a lot. He's the reason I'm still alive, and he died trying to protect me. He loved me and Henry more than anything else in this world. We always knew that. Even if he didn't say it."

Daryl shrugged. "My Dad never said that shit neither… but that's cuz he didn't… love me I mean."

Ali couldn't remember the last time she had been at a loss for words so frequently in just an hour or so. What do you even say to that? That you're sorry? _Like that would help, like it would matter._

"So, tell me the rest." His voice was insistent. "I didn't mean to interrupt you or nothin'."

With her eyes on the stars and her head on Daryl's shoulder, there wasn't much to be nervous about. She felt invincible, for the first time since she was a child. When she used to imagine running away on a daily basis. It turned into a daydream, where she'd grow wings on her feet and fly above the town, leaving all of the bleakness behind. What a wonderful feeling… "Henry grew up with his mother. I grew up with mine… until she died. I was sixteen. Cancer." She closed her eyes, pictured her mother's face, smiling for once. The memory of her was finally a smiling face instead of sadness throughout. Ali didn't feel like over analyzing why at that moment… she'd deal with that later. "That's when Dad came and picked me up, in a town car, on the last day of my junior year of high school. He wanted me to live with him for my senior year… only I wouldn't be graduating like most kids. With caps and gowns, speeches and diplomas… on the day of my graduation I was on a ship in the Mediterranean. Dad had been gone for three weeks. I celebrated with my fencing teacher."

"Fencing?" His confusion was genuine. She thought it was the most adorable thing she'd heard in years. For the fourth or fifth time in one night, she started to wonder exactly how lucky she deserved to be before she called bullshit on the whole thing. This wasn't something that just happened.

"Fencing, you know, like sword fighting?"

"Oh, yeah, okay I get it." Daryl smiled slightly, took the bottle back from Ali and began to lightly sip off it. He didn't seem like he was in such a hurry to distance from reality like he had been just an hour earlier. She was breaking through some barrier that night, she knew that. She just didn't know how many walls there'd be after this, and if she had what it took to get past it. Same went for him. She wasn't used to this shit, honesty, openness. It didn't feel natural.

Suddenly, a song began to float through her mind. Weaving in and out of the words they were speaking to each other. She couldn't help it, she started to sing lightly as soon as there was a break in conversation.

"_Maybe there is a God above, but all I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot somebody who out drew ya…. And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody's who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…."_

He smiled at her, content to listen to her voice.

"Daryl, I think it's your turn. Right?"

His smile was slight, he rested his hand on her waist and let her lean her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating into her ear. It wasn't deafening anymore. It was soothing. "Yeah, it's my turn… give me a few minutes… please…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Knowing that people are reading and taking the time to review is really what keeps me going with this.**

**This is a long chapter and was pretty difficult to get through. After watching this season and you get more insight into what Daryl's life was like as a child, it's enough to break your heart. I wanted to be as real as possible, and it's not easy to put yourself there. The kids that are currently going through what his character did… that's the saddest part. This happens every single day behind closed doors, and it's one of the most difficult things I've ever had to wrap my head around... Ali's story is violent as well, in the most disturbing way I know of. So I guess a warning: this chapter involves violent sexual situations, added to the already violent story of Daryl's past. If you can't read things like this then go ahead and skip. It's all back story anyway, the current action doesn't start until the next chapter. Anyway, I hope every finds a way to enjoy it, even if it is rough in nature. Please read and review, the more feedback I get, the faster I want to update. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Daryl…**_

"Okay… what were your parents like?"

She could have asked any other question and he might have known exactly what to say, but not this one. You would think he was ready for it, it was almost a given that Ali would ask. Daryl was habitually unprepared for these moments.

"Well my mom, she was great." Daryl began wiggling his toes inside of his boots, staring at them, marveling at how the steel toed boot made it seem as though he was still. In reality he was squirming from the inside out. Steel toed boots, wouldn't it be great if you were able to protect every piece of you that way? "I mean, she was great from what I can 'member. She loved me and Merle, always helped out when Dad got too mad. But she died when I was seven."

Her eyes were sympathetic. "How? I mean, if it's okay for me to ask that…"

"Yeah, it's ok." He took in a deep breath and could almost smell the smoke from that day. He saw the billowing cloud in the horizon when he closed his eyes. God, he hadn't thought about it in such a long time. It strange the things you remember. "She fell asleep with a lit cigarette in her hand. I was a few blocks away with my friends when… well you know." He shook his head. "I remember seein' the trucks, hearin' the sirens, and not havin' clue it was my house til I came around the corner and all my friends were starin' at me."

Daryl could feel Ali slip her cold hand into his. "I'm sorry about your mom."

They were quiet a long time after that, again, quietly sipping and passing the bottle between them. It had been at least a half hour when he heard her whisper. "You don't have to tell me about your Dad."

Daryl's head snapped in her direction, eyes narrowing at her. "Yah, why's that? Think I got something to hide?"

"Yes." Her voice was small and matter-of-fact. "I know you do."

He felt anger rising up in his chest at her arrogance. She just thought she knew everything didn't she? "Ask what you wanna ask girl, I'll tell ya the truth. Don't act like you know me so well, you don't!" He stood up and turned his back to her. Walked clear to the other side of the tower. He could hear her scrambling to her feet. When he turned he expected an apologetic look to be on her face, but he was greeted with anything but. She was full on scowling at him.

"I know you well enough Daryl Dixon." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been living with you people for over a month now, and you know how many times I've seen you with your shirt off? NONE… and when you need to change you go into the cells, yet, you sleep at the top of the stairs. You don't want anyone to see whatever is under that dirty vest and flannel. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I don't know what I'm talking about!"

Daryl was stopped short. He really didn't think anyone noticed that sort of thing. He wouldn't have guessed that Ali had been paying as close attention as she had just proved. "So I'm a private person, nothin' wrong with that." His voice was shaky and he hated himself for it. _Get it together you pussy._

"That's not what this is and you fucking know it." She swung around then, not a hundred percent steady on her feet, probably the whisky. She stood at the top of the spiral stairs and prepared to descent when Daryl shot his hand out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!" He watched her slowly turn, watching him expectantly. When he continued his silence with pleading eyes she began to soften. She walked up and wrapped her perfect arms around his waist and reached up to kiss his neck softly. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in this for just a moment. "I'll tell you what you want to know… just don't take off okay? We're not done."

"Okay." She agreed, face still turned upward and pressed into the side of his neck. Her breath was warm and comforting. Ali grabbed his hand, led him back down to the cold cement floor. Only this time she sat down right in front of him. As she wiggled between his bent knees, her back to him, he couldn't help but notice how small she seemed. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking that if she were any smaller she'd disappear. "So… what was your Dad like Daryl? You can tell me the truth."

He couldn't help it then, a tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his face. Would she still want him after she found out how damaged he really is? Merle was the only one that knew what it was like to be in his shoes… and he'd never discussed it with him. He hadn't ever said what he was about to say aloud, and the whole thing terrified him. He was grateful her back was to him, so she didn't see. He didn't want to be weak in her eyes.

"My Dad was a cold, mean, heartless son of a bitch who never gave a damn about me." Daryl's voice was low, and both of their bodies were still. "Never gave a damn about Merle neither, but put up appearances for a long time… til my Mom died and there was no protection no more." Ali squeezed his hand, urging him to continue without actually saying anything. "He really started drinkin' heavy then, coke too. The mixture turned him into a fuckin' nightmare. He'd get mad at us for not completing chores he never asked us to do in the first place. He'd wake us up in the middle of the night and drag us out of bed, yellin' at me or Merle for somethin' we didn't know we did wrong." Daryl swallowed hard. "One night when Merle was gone to juvy for the second time, well… that was the worst night of my life…"

He stood then, afraid of what he was about to do, but now that he had started he couldn't stop. He reached and pulled his shirt over his head and could hear Ali's soft gasp behind him. He hung his head and held on to the pillar in front of him to keep his balance. A few moments passed before he felt it.

Her hand was like fire to his skin… but he didn't flinch. He let her touch, run her fingers along the jagged scars that were spread across his back. He felt like a deformed monster, like a freak. Who could ever love someone like him? A monsterish looking, angry, bitter asshole? Self hatred was something he had practiced a lot over his lifetime as well, she wasn't the only one who was an expert at it. As Ali's soft fingers lifted off his back he heard his brother's voice, his father's… _Ain't nobody ever gonna love you but me, little brother. You trash in their eyes, redneck trash…_

_You're mother never did you no favors, Merle neither, this is what the world is like you little shit! _His muscles tightened, feeling the belt buckle tearing through his young skin all over again. The smell of the whiskey was suddenly enough to make his stomach turn, imagined coming off of his father's breath. He saw his own small hands gripping the bed post, same as he was holding the pillar at that moment. Blood flying on to the walls with each brutal strike… how old was he then? 11, maybe 12? With Merle gone, this wouldn't prove to stop any day soon. He could hear his father's toxic voice at nearly every teenage year he managed to make it through. _No woman's gonna want you, whatchu even tryin' for? Your mother barely loved you, all she did was coddle you. All this time spent, tryin' to make a man out of you. Pathetic little mother fucker, you make me sick! You hear me? SICK!_ Hot tears began to fall quickly down his dirty cheeks. He didn't have it in him to hide it this time. Daryl had no clue how to deal with this… he wished he'd never agreed to tell her everything she wanted to know. He felt stripped down and humiliated, anger boiling in his blood. He turned to face her, reaching up to wipe the tears off his face. She grabbed his hand to stop him and he looked into her ocean eyes then. Red, welled up, her face was wet with her own tears of grief.

"Don't, leave them." Her soft voice managed. "I'm sorry… I didn't think that-"

"That what?" He couldn't have stopped crying then if he had tried his hardest. His whole body was shaking from the cold air and memories making their presence known in his mind again. He never really forgot, it'd always been there. Now the thoughts were rushing at him with overwhelming speed. "That I'm a freak? That my dad beat me bloody nearly constantly after Merle just fuckin'_ left me there, _never even looked back?!"

She let him scream at her, let him throw his hands in the air, let him cry. She didn't move, just stood there in front of him, looking frightened. Once the yelling stopped, once Daryl's face was buried in his hands and he was crouched down on the cement floor, he watched her body move toward his shirt on the ground a few feet away.

She crouched in front of him, down to her knees, and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Their eyes met. She was holding his flannel out to him meekly. When he just stared she gently threw it over his shoulders, grabbing at his arms, practically dressing him. His breathing had slowed to a dull roar, and she pressed her forehead to his as she buttoned him up. When she placed her hand up against his beating heart she spoke so quiet he almost didn't hear. "I'll tell you anything you wanna hear, Daryl Dixon. I'll give you anything you want. I'm sorry… and… and thank you. Thank you for telling me that."

_**Ali…**_

The soft pink color off in the distance proved it to be about five a.m. They had been up there for hours. After looking at the brutality that Daryl had faced as a child, they both felt drained. She had pulled him over to her, put his head in her lap, and let him fall into a deep sleep. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, replaying the moment he pulled his shirt off over and over again. She was ashamed of herself, she shouldn't have pushed, and now all she wanted to do was rewind time and pretend like she didn't know what he'd gone through. Ali knew people… she'd always figured them out. Maybe this was one person she wasn't meant to dissect. He was meant to have his walls, needed them to not feel sad every moment of every day. She wanted to travel back in time, find Daryl's mother fucker of a father, and put a bullet in his brain.

He began to stir suddenly. She looked down at his face, realizing then that she had been crying. Her tears fell on to his face and woke him from sleep he so desperately needed. As he sat against the wall next to her and wiped her tears off his own cheek, he grumbled quietly. "Fuck… I'm hungover."

"Go back to sleep, I'll stay here with you." Ali sniffed. "It's okay, I'll be here when you wake up again."

He just shook his head and reached out to her. She scooted toward him, let him wrap his arm around her shoulder and pressed his head against hers. She watched his hand slide up and down her arm, his rough skin a nice contrast to her soft. It made her feel more awake, alive.

Then he pressed his index finger to the end of her elbow. She knew what he was bringing attention to, and quickly yanked her arm away. Not out of malice, more of a reflex really.

"I noticed that scar the second day ya stayed here. You weren't movin, didn't say nothin' all day, and you were shiverin'. I tried to cover you up with your blanket, but as soon as I touched your elbow you… well you tried to reach out and clobber me in your sleep."

Ali kept her eyes to the ground, barely breathing, "Okay…"

"The point is Ali… I showed you mine, you show me yours."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind of the thoughts that were invading already. Somehow whenever these memories surfaced everything in front of her eyes went red, dark red. The air smelled of blood and she almost felt as though she was covered with the sticky substance. She felt her head bash against the wall over and over again in her mind, felt the tip of her nightmare's knife drive into her teenage skin, branding her for life… just as he had intended.

"Daryl… it'll just make you angry, it nothing to understand, it's just something that happened." Her eyes welled up as she attempted to hold herself together. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but this… it's too much and I can't. I just can't."

He took his arm from around her shoulder and wrung his hands together, trying to mask his obvious anger. "Ali, you promised me, anythin' I want, 'member? This is what I want. Tell me where you got ya' scar, who gave it to ya, tell me everything… like ya said you would."

_Breathe in… breathe out… empty your head, blank your mind, just tell him, don't let the pain seep in while you do… just tell him… get it over with…_

"He was a friend of my father's. They were co-workers mostly. His name was John." She started slowly. "When I first started living on the ship with my father and the rest of the guys, they were all real nice. Some more than others. John was nicer than most… I really liked him. Had a crush actually. He was in his early forties I think, I was only 16… I guess the absence of a father in your life for such a long time can have that affect. Make you want things that may not be so healthy."

Daryl's hand found hers again, but was careful not to look at her. She didn't want him watching her cry. "On my seventeenth birthday my dad was gone again, on another… business trip I guess. He never really told me where he went. He'd just leave, and leave me to be watched after by his friends. John had kissed me twice by then. Once a few weeks earlier, and another time just the day before. I had never been kissed before, didn't have much use for the boys in school. I was too busy taking care of my mom. I liked getting kissed, a lot." Her breathing began to quicken. "Maybe that's why he thought… he probably thought I wanted him to."

"Did you say no?" Daryl's voice was agitated, the grip he had on her hand tightened.

Ali choked out a quiet sob. "Yes, I told him to get off of me. I told him no, I didn't want to, I told him to stop. When he was done he threw my clothes at me and told me to clean up. Told me that if I ever told my Dad that he'd kill me. He made me believe it. Anyway, that was the first time."

"The first time?" His voice was getting lower, more menacing with each word that escaped his mouth.

She nodded. "The first time he raped me. My first time in general…"

Daryl closed his eyes, and she could feel him shaking. Ali suddenly flashed to when she was forced to tell her father, when Henry found out… how bad that had been. Thank God John was already dead, or Daryl would have spent his days hunting him down just to watch him die.

"Every time my father left for a trip, John found his way to my room. Eventually I stopped fighting back, which made it worse. He started to hit me, in spots that wouldn't show. Once he bit me so hard he took a chunk right out of me." She reached up and pulled the shoulder of her shirt down just a bit to show him the light scar below her collarbone. He glanced at it momentarily, his jaw clenching. "Then, there was 'the night'."

"What's 'the night'?" He asked shakily, not sure if he wanted to know the answer

She shook her hand free of his and scooted away so he couldn't have reached her if he wanted to. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breath held in her chest. The smell of blood, the tip of his knife, the back of her head slamming against the cement wall. Over and over and over…

"I knew he was coming in. My father had left earlier in the day, it had been a few months this had been going on by now. I knew John's habits, and they were getting worse. He'd be more and more violent with me each time. He couldn't… ya know… without it being really rough for me. The more pain I was in, the better he felt." Her eyes were still shut, and she could hear Daryl's angry, uneven breathing from a few short feet away. "I hid behind the door, and when John came in he didn't expect me to not be in the bed. I could see a knife in his hand, but he was still looking around and hadn't noticed me yet… I thought I could handle him, I thought I could get the better of him this time, the element of surprise and all that." She swallowed hard. "It didn't work, and he was furious. After he hit me in the back of the head with the butt of his knife to knock me out he locked the door to my room. He spent hours in there with me… he tied me to the bed, I couldn't move. He had it pushed up against the wall so when he was… my head kept slamming against it. I can't see out of my left eye too well cuz of it. I still have some nerve damage. I can't smell things too well either… anyway, at the end of it he pulled up his shirt to show me his tattoo again. After every time he raped me, he showed me that tattoo and told me the same story about how he got it in prison, like I'd never heard it before or something. And then he… he said he wanted me to match. He wanted everyone to know that I was his, and he didn't care what my father did. He said that I belonged to him. So he took his knife and carved me up. And now I belonged to him."

Daryl cleared his throat after a long time. "Well… what did your pop do?"

She couldn't answer right away… she was rubbing her scar roughly, trying to make the burning sensation go away.

"What'd he do, Ali?" His voice was borderline enraged. "Why didn't any of the other fucks on that ship help ya when you screamed, when ya had bruises? What'd your dad do to him?"

"He killed him Daryl." Her voice was strained, her eyes were closing, giving in to this empty feeling once again. "He came back from his trip, and my fencing teacher, Maurice, told him about the bruises, made me show him the cuts, made me tell him everything. My father told me to stay in my room for the rest of the night. I heard them, heard all of it, but he wouldn't let me watch. He wouldn't let me watch him die. I still hate my father for that. He beat him to death, him and a few of the other men that had just gotten back. Baseball bats, fists, a metal pipe. I remember the ship was going so fast, and when it came to a stop I looked out my window and land was nowhere in sight. My father told me they left him breathing, just to tie cinder blocks to his feet and throw him into the cold Atlantic ocean to drown."

Daryl shook his head and mumbled. "Well at least the fucker's dead… you know what I don't get?"

"What?" She was so tired.

"How someone like you could be taken advantage of like that, the girl who holds a gun like it's a part of her, who survived all this fuckin' chaos, but ya couldn't handle this one guy… I don't understand. I'm not sayin' I think you shoulda been able to stop him or nothin', honestly, I'm just confused as hell."

She sighed. "I didn't learn any of those things until my father finally realized I needed to know how to take care of myself. So he taught me everything he knew. He knew a lot. I'm a better person cuz of all of that I went through. Damaged, but smarter, faster, stronger. He's the smartest man I've ever known… worked for the government in some way, he could never really be honest with me about exactly what he did… but he was capable and brilliant and he turned me into a carbon copy of him. My father made me who I am today, and I'll never stop being grateful. It's complicated. I loved my dad, he prepared me for this world, for the worst possible scenario, but I hated him too. Hated him for leaving me there every few weeks and not knowing John was ripping me apart in his absence. I hated every time he'd come back, and I'd see them talking to each other, and my father never knew. I expected him to just know what had been done to me… like my mother would have. If my mother had lived, I never would have gone through that. But I also wouldn't know dick about dealing with the monsters in this world. I wouldn't have survived the first wave of the epidemic. I wouldn't have been there to save Emma… I wouldn't have met you."

_**Daryl…**_

It was official, this girl was breaking his damn heart in half. He pictured the faceless man tearing her open and stealing her innocence, and it made him ache. Daryl watched her shoulders shake as she cried, but didn't reach out to her. What could he possibly do to make her feel better? They knew everything about each other now… all the secrets no one else would ever know, and he felt strangely empty. He didn't know how she felt.

There was one question still plaguing him. Something he needed to know, but mustering up the balls to actually ask wasn't even close to being easy.

"Ali?" His voice no higher than a whisper. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

She nodded as she scooted back over to him, still rubbing her scar with the palm of her hand. She nestled her head on to his shoulder and continued to cry softly.

"Have you ever… I mean, was John the only one who, knows you like that?"

That was it, she lost complete control. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from tearing her own hair out, she was almost howling. Her voice carrying over the prison yard. "Shhhh, it's okay Ali… it's okay." He whispered into her hair as she began to calm.

"No- no it's not okay- it's not." She was hiccupping, soaking his shirt with her tears. "I've gotten close, but I always freak out. I'm never going to know what it's like, I'm never going to love someone."

He let her cry for a long time. She fell asleep, heavy in his arms. When she began to drift off he bent down to her ear and whispered, unsure if she would hear him. "You'll love me Ali, and I'll love you. You'll know what it's like, I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! 3 FuschiaGrasshopper: I'm glad that it seems like they can really connect now, cuz that's what I was going for! People can't really trust each other until they know each other**

**Writergrrrrl: Your review made me smile, I'm glad you like the story, I plan on keeping it up, I hope you keep reading **

**FanFicGirl10: I really wanted them to get to a place where there was love there, even if they didn't say it, I'm so happy you liked the chapter!**

**I found this great idea to post your favorite line from the chapter before it begins, and so I thought I'd start doing that. I think mine from this chapter would be: "**Inside jokes were developing, she'd be in her own head at moments, thinking bad thoughts… and then she'd just look up and see him watching her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… and all the ugliness would just fade away."

**I might go back and do this with previous chapters. Thanks to everyone else who is reading and reviewing, please continue to do so. Reviews are like fuel! **** This chapter is mostly fluff but it sets up where I will be going with this, and I'm going to start to follow the season three story line to some extent. So for those who haven't seen it yet, there will be some (ahem) SPOILER ALERTS! Enjoy**

**One more thing; thank you David Gray for such a beautifully haunting song**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Daryl…**_

Things had begun to settle down for the two of them, settling into this easy rhythm as the days led on. It was strange, when they had woke in the early afternoon hours after all the tears, all the secrets that were too big for the prison to hold, he thought he'd feel like hell… but he didn't. He looked down at her red rimmed, smiling eyes, and he felt… lucky. He leaned down, pressed his lips against her forehead, let his hand get lost in her hair.

He saw her smile back at him, and told himself then and there to not screw this up. _Take your time, don't push, just do what you said you'd do. Love her and make her want to love you back._

Emma acted like not a damn thing was different when they walked back to the cell block that day. Maybe for her, there wasn't. He didn't know. Only thing he was sure of was that she was acting just as normal as ever. He loved that kid. She was becoming like a little sister… a daughter even. He felt an innate need to protect them both. They probably didn't need it as bad as he thought. Things were beginning to even out, and they were strong girls, they could handle what this world could dish out.

Life at the prison was, dare he say, peaceful.

This particular morning he was watching as Emma and Carl played 'red light, green light' with Ali, Beth and Maggie. Laughter was so prevalent, where as just weeks earlier it didn't exist at all. Even Daryl couldn't help but crack a smile. Carol walked up to him and leaned against the wall.

"So, this is working out huh?" He looked over another person he no longer picture absent from his life. She had saved him in more than just one way, and one of the few people he felt as though he could speak to about Ali. Carol was growing to love them as much as he did. Hell, everyone was.

"I guess, I dunno." Was all he offered up. They stood together for a bit longer when he looked at her, "Think it's a good thing?"

She cocked her head to the side, a little taken aback. "You wanna know what I think of your situation?"

"Yeah, go 'head."

She sighed, preparing herself to answer a big question. Daryl never asked anyone big questions, and he was well aware he was throwing her for a loop right then. Even better, didn't give her the chance to figure out a way to pretty it up, she only had the room to be honest. "Well, I think that it could be a good thing. I think if you're both patient with one another, it could be a… a wonderful thing. For you, for Ali, for that little girl. I mean, look at Rick and Lori… they are comin' apart and are puttin' Carl through hell. I worry about the stress that little baby in her belly is feeling almost every day…"

Daryl was quiet. He just held his crossbow as it was his watch, and listened.

"And there are people like Glenn and Maggie, and you and Ali… and it gives me hope in a way." Carol smiled up at him and put a hand on his shoulder, looked out to the yard where the kids and girls were runnin' around like crazy, "So Daryl, I think it's a great thing. I think you should hold on to this as long as you can." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned to go back inside with the others.

_**Ali…**_

"You're rippin' my hair out Ali, jeez!" Emma's shrill voice carried through the cell block with intensity.

"My god little one, I'm barely touching you! Hasn't anyone ever put your hair in a braid before? Have you ever let anyone touch this rat's nest on your head?"

Emma giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not. No need, I always just wore it down. I used to wash it with this mint shampoo Mom made of the plants that grew out back of our house. It always smelled good and I didn't even need to run a brush through it." She sighed and slumped back against Ali. "I miss her… and I miss that shampoo."

Ali wrapped her arms around her from behind and blew a raspberry on her neck, making the girl collapse in laughter. "Stop, Ali! I'm not a preschooler, you ain't supposed to give me zerburts!"

Ali snorted at her, "They're not called zerburts, they're raspberries."

"Yeah well," Emma quipped at her as she wriggled out of her grasp, "Whatever they're called, don't do it again. I don't need your spit gettin' all over my shirt. I mean, really Ali? EW!" Emma tossed her shirt at her as she ran out of the building.

She smiled as she turned back to the task at hand, organizing what food they had left. She began to feel panicky as she looked around the pantry, doing math in her head, figuring they had about a month left, tops. And that wasn't factoring in Lori's exceptional appetite the past few days.

That was another nerve-racking thought. Lori was about to pop, and everyone was on edge, just waiting for it to happen. Ali understood now why so many women chose to leave the mystery out of pregnancy. Find out what the sex is early on, you have your due date, and you can choose to induce if you're past it… all of these options that Lori didn't have spread out in front of her. Ali would catch her crying now and then, and she wanted to go talk to her, but she'd be at a loss of what to say. She was terrible at comforting people, always had been.

"Hey," His low voice came at her suddenly. She turned and he was about six inches from her face. Ali reached up and placed the softest kiss on his lips, took in his earthy smell.

"Hey yourself," Ali squeezed his hand and turned back to the meager amount of food in front of them. "Well, what do you expect we're gonna do about this? We have about a month's worth left."

Daryl sighed, leaning up against the wall. He was chewing on his thumb nail, as he often did when he was thinking, or nervous. "Scout out other parts of the prison, maybe there's something we missed."

Ali shook her head. "Too dangerous." When she looked back at him he was watching her with such a sweet look she had to smile. "What?"

"Just strange, hearin' that from ya'." He shrugged. "When I met ya' there was a gun or knife strapped to every limb. You were stayin' in a tower surrounded by walkers… and now you tellin' me us goin' into the prison for a look around is 'too dangerous'. I mean come on, it's a little funny when you think 'bout it long enough."

"Yes, ha ha Daryl." She rolled her eyes at him. "I wouldn't feel right about anyone goin' into that place… it's a tomb."

He nodded. "Yah, me neither I 'magine. Shit, I dunno, but we'll figure it out. Me and Rick'll think a somethin'. Everythin' will be just fine, we'll get food and we'll be safe and fed." She could feel him walk up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "And Lori's gonna have that baby, and she'll be good too… I know ya' worried 'bout her."

She hadn't said a word about how much Lori had been on her mind recently to anyone, but here was this man who knew what she didn't say out loud. She never thought she'd meet someone like that, someone capable of the same thing she was. Although it didn't apply vice-versa. A lot of the time she couldn't guess what was coming next, what he was feeling behind his steel eyes. He was unpredictable and surprising… and she loved it. She thought that maybe she loved _him_. She couldn't let that thought settle in for too long, because it scared the shit out of her. It was wonderful, but frightening, because loving someone meant giving him all of herself.

He'd expect it eventually, and what if he got tired of waiting? What if he got mad, called her a cock-tease or something as hurtful? It'd been almost ten years since Johnny… did what he did to her. The same scenario had played out at least half a dozen times. Some guy would like her, be interested and attentive, loving even in a couple of cases. But a few weeks would go by, and then a month, maybe a little more… and they'd just give up. No one had ever had the patience or the understanding to love her through and through.

But no one had ever gotten further along in this process either. Maybe it was the lack of options or something… she had a hard time believing that he'd wait for her to be ready if this were still the real world… but he was _patient._ He was _understanding_ _and interested and attentive,_ loving even… and they had slowly approached the 'everything except' stage. She knew it was ridiculous, she was grown woman and exhibited the sexual maturity of a teenager… but she hadn't really been given the chance to move forward in that respect… maybe Daryl would change that.

"You don't know that … what if she's not okay?" She placed her hands over his forearms, leaned her head against his chest.

"We'll deal with that if it happens, alright?" He reached around and kissed the side of her face, making his way down to her ear, her neck. Ali sighed and giggled at the same time.

"Come on, cut it out!" She playfully shoved him off and they grinned at each other. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually _flirted_ with a man… and she was enjoying every second of the past two weeks. Inside jokes were developing, she'd be in her own head at moments, thinking bad thoughts… and then she'd just look up and see him watching her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… and all the ugliness would just fade away. "Hey Daryl?" She looked down to the ground, too nerved up to meet his eyes. "Can I tell you something without you making fun of me?"

"Depends." He smirked at her. "Yeah girl, go 'head, I ain't gonna make fun of ya'."

"You've made this easier, and I just wanna thank you for being so good to Emma and me." She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. They were both quiet for a moment when Daryl came back with the most perfect thing she'd ever heard…

"It's what we do Ali, I wouldn't wanna be anything but good to the two a ya' anyway. I- well ya know… I care 'bout ya."

Ali reached up and pressed her lips against his again, lingering for a few wonderful moments. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Come on outside now." He chided. "The sun's settin' and the kids wanna hear you sing. Rest of us too, Lori especially. She said she wanted the baby to hear your music... shit, that kid lasts in her much longer he's gonna come out with a cigar and a five o'clock shadow."

She frowned at him as she exited the pantry, heading to her cell to grab the guitar. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"I didn't say that, maybe it's a girl with an unwanted facial hair problem." Daryl grinned widely as Ali began to laugh.

"And has a thing for black and milds?" They were both laughing harder than they should have, the kind where it was almost silent and brought tears to your eyes. It felt so damn good to laugh like that. Admittedly, Ali enjoyed someone who shared her same mean sense of humor, politically incorrect and incapable of being understood by those who didn't know how to laugh at themselves. That was another thing she found surprising about Daryl… that beneath all that anger and bravado existed this person you wouldn't expect. The combination of the contradicting attributes were enough to make Ali question every other choice she'd made as far as men were concerned. No one held a candle to him.

"Come on ocean eyes." Daryl grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Sing us a song, entertain us, pretend you're in Vegas or something."

Ali crinkled her nose. "I'm gonna aim higher if you don't mind." She wrapped the guitar strap around her shoulder and held his hand firmly. "I hate the desert."

_**Daryl…**_

He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the kids sitting at her feet. Her hair looked like she had just come back from the beach, sun kissed and glowing, white tank top against slightly tanned, freckled skin… and that smile. Jesus… it was as though she was made with him in mind. It took him a while to fully understand it, but here it was. Right in front of him for his taking, and he'd never felt more grateful. Maybe grateful wasn't the word, or lucky, or blessed, or any of that shit… she made him feel a way that words couldn't describe. Loved, safe, humbled, happy… protective, driven by a purpose for the first time in his miserable life. His purpose was these two girls, and making sure they got to see as many sunrises as possible.

She cleared her voice as the orange glow of the fire flickered over the rest of the group. Glenn and Maggie wrapped in his arms, and Lori sat nestled in between her son and her husband. He noticed her hand creep over to Rick's and set her fingertips on top of his. He didn't move away, but that was all he gave her. It made Daryl feel sad for Lori. She must feel so lonely. When he looked up to Ali he could see her eyes fixed on the same spot as his were, the married couple's awkward, minimal embrace. When their eyes met he made her a silent promise: _That won't be us, ever, promise._

She took in a breath and started to speak, tuning her guitar at the same time. "Okay well hopefully this won't put you to sleep… but it's the first song I ever wrote. I was eighteen I think… it's the only one of my own that I remember beginning to end, even now… you all wanna hear it?"

Emma turned back to Ali, facing the rest of them and flashed her goofy smile. "Oh sure you do, don'tcha?"

Little claps and whistles all around. Maybe this place could be home after all.

_**'****Neath an avalanche, soft as moss**_  
_**I am a creeping and intangible sense of loss**_  
_**I'm the memory you can't get out your head**_  
_**If I leave you now**_  
_**You'll wish you were somewhere else instead**_

_**I'm the manta ray, I'm the louse**_  
_**I am the photograph**_  
_**They found in your burned out house**_

_**I am the sound of money**_  
_**Washing down the drain**_  
_**I am the pack of lies**_  
_**Baby, that keeps you sane**_

_**Gates of heaven are open wide**_  
_**God, help me, baby, I'm trapped inside**_  
_**Feels like I'm buried alive**_

_**I'm the bottom line of the joke**_  
_**I am ecstasy, spilling like bright egg yolk**_  
_**I'm the thoughts you're too ashamed to ever share**_  
_**And I am the smell of it**_  
_**You're trying to wash out of your hair**_

_**Gates of heaven are open wide**_  
_**God, help me, baby, I'm lost inside**_  
_**Feels like I'm buried alive**_

_**Possibilities limitless**_  
_**Just give me something that's more than this**_  
_**One shot and I'll never miss, yes**_

_**I'm the babe that sleeps through the blitz**_  
_**I am a sudden and quite unexpected twist**_  
_**I am your one true love who sleeps with someone else**_  
_**I am your nemesis, baby, I'm life sweet life itself**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

Silence was the first noise he heard after the notes faded, than quiet admiration and clapping. Maybe she really did love someone once… and he left her alone. Left her without a thought. This made him angry momentarily, until he watched Lori stand up and amble over to sit next to Ali for the next song. Glenn and Maggie scooted closer. Beth sat on the other side of her and began singing along with the ones she knew. She had a beautiful voice too.

He watched these people, his new family, and this woman that was with _him_ making each one of them smile and think about life from a different perspective for those few minutes her songs hung in the early evening air.

_I ain't never gonna let anything happen you… _he thought, watching her strum her slender fingers against the strings. Watching Emma rock back and forth next to Carl, getting him to clap to a beat with her. _Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here. Rick, Glenn and I will keep all of you safe. We'll protect you from this world. Don't worry, everythin' will be fine. Everythin' will be just fine._

He wasn't aware until the next day just how wrong he could be. Just how many hypothetical promises he was capable of breaking in a few short moments…


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to upload this as quick as possible so I don't have time to look back and address the reviews one by one, but let me just say that I LOVED your responses and reviews. You ask me not to take a long time to update because you love the story, and it works! **** I'm so happy people are enjoying it, and I can't wait to continue with it. Please continue to read and review if you enjoy it, and I love hearing from everyone, you guys are the best! 3**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Daryl…**_

So much in one day, so much loss in the matter of hours… T-Dog was gone, Carol almost didn't make it out… and Lori. Jesus… he couldn't believe it when Maggie and Carl walked out of the cell block, a screaming baby wrapped up in Maggie's shaking arms and Lori nowhere to be found. He'd never seen Rick fall apart like that. And that look he had stalking back into that prison, war in his eyes, revenge. Daryl got it, he understood. If something like that happened to Ali… well he didn't want to think about it.

And when Herschel explained the baby girl would die without food soon, he didn't even think twice. Maggie handed the baby to Ali and hopped on the bike with Daryl, after he refused Ali's request to go on the run with him.

"You stay here and watch Emma, watch the baby. Make sure they're alright… and wait for Rick to come out. You'll know what to do."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't go Daryl, have Glenn do it. Please… what if something happens?"

He leaned in and kissed her then, hard against the lips. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me girl, I'm gonna come back just fine, with formula, and Maggie to boot…. Do ya' trust me?"

She nodded, her forehead pressed against his. "Be careful."

_**Ali…**_

The stench of rot and blood hanging in the air was enough to make her sick. She ran to the side of the building after handing the baby to Beth and stuck her head under the spout, turned the water on full blast, letting it soak her hair and numb her mind. Stayed there long enough so all she thought of was the cold…until she heard her.

Emma's soft sobbing rang in her ears. She must have been on just the other side of the wall. Ali held her breath and craned her neck around to look, and sure enough she was there. She had her legs pulled tightly to her chest and her head was buried to make it a little less audible, blonde curls bouncing with each quiet cry. It seemed like a private moment, one that Ali shouldn't invade.

Then she reminded herself, the girl's only 11 and had just lost _another _mother figure in her life. Emma needed her.

"Emma, sweetie?" Ali stood up and made her way over to her young friend. When she looked up into Ali's eyes she sprang up quicker than a jackrabbit. Her arms were squeezing around Ali's neck to the point that it was beginning to hurt. Ali just held her, let her cry against her shirt.

"Lori's gone… T-dog's gone… And Daryl just goes and _leaves?"_ Emma had a hint of betrayal in her voice. "How could he do that Ali? Just leave us here? What if he don't come back huh? What do we do then?"

"First of all little girl, this is Daryl we're talking about. He'll be back." Ali swallowed hard as she forced herself to think through the next statement she had to make. "And if the impossible happened… if he didn't come back… well, how did we do before him?"

Emma sniffled and shrugged. "We were okay."

"That's right." Ali nodded firmly. "We were okay."

"Yeah, but we weren't happy… and now we are." The girl's words took Ali by surprise. She was smart for someone barely entering puberty. "You're happy Ali, and you love him… and if he never came back you'd be sad again. You were sad for such a long time after your dad died, it's like you didn't smile again until Daryl." She continued her quiet whimpering. "I don't want you to be sad like that ever again Ali, and I'd miss him too. It's like he didn't even think about that before he just took off!"

Ali nodded along with Emma, trying to calm her voice, trying to keep her quiet. "You're right Emma, he wasn't thinking of that. You know what he was thinking of when he left? That baby… Carl's little sister. The reason Lori felt okay… dying. He didn't want to lose another one of us, you understand?" She took the girl's face in her hands, made her look her square in the eye. "He didn't leave us. He wouldn't do that. He's just trying to save that baby's life… don't you think we've all lost enough for one day?"

Emma nodded, calming down slightly before sadness crept back to her face and more tears flowed. "Carl's my friend… and he had to shoot his own mom in the head." Emma's sobs were far more audible now as Ali held her close again. "What if he never gets better from it? What if he's never the same after?"

As Emma shook violently in Ali's arms, she couldn't help but marvel at her a bit. Her tears were initially shed quietly for herself and her own abandonment by a man she looked to now for nearly everything… quiet, private tears. But now that Carl was on her mind, what he had just gone through, there was no stopping it. Her little body was racked with sobs for her friend, and it made Ali love her even more. This selfless, wonderful girl.

"Shhhh, Emma honey, it'll be okay. Maybe you should go try and talk to him, see if he needs anything, Ask him if he'll be alright… just be the friend he needs right now. What do you think?" Ali's suggestion was met with a firm nod as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. She watched as Emma timidly made her way over to where Carl was seated and said something she couldn't hear. Carl looked up at Emma with a blank look, looked back down to the ground and nodded. Emma sat next to him and slipped his hand into hers. Ali watched for a few more moments, to see if Emma would say anything else to the boy, but she didn't. She just sat there and held his hand in silence. It was probably exactly what he needed. New sister, mother's dead and your father's gone crazy, you need all the silent comfort you could get.

It was then that she heard it, the unmistakable roar of Daryl's motorcycle. She put her hand above her eyes, shielding herself from the sun and spotted them coming up on the fence that Glenn was opening. Before she even realized what she was doing her legs were taking her sprinting from where she was straight to where Daryl parked his bike. They all made their way inside and he took over from there. As soon as Beth placed the baby in his arms she stopped screaming, her legs and arms stopped flailing around and she just lay there, drinking as much as she could as fast as she could. He smiled warmly at the child, called her "little ass-kicker", cooed at her. Ali watched him fall in love with this baby right in front of her eyes, and it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

That night, falling asleep in his arms was better than it ever had been before. He was so exhausted, his eyes immediately fluttered closed as he held her tightly to his body. Ali had checked on Emma just moments before finding her way into the darkened cell she shared with him, just to make sure she was sleeping and not crying anymore... she'd had a rough day.

Ali craned her face up so her lips were lightly brushing his jawline. She left soft kisses along his neck until she landed at his ear, his hands rubbing her back slowly. "Hey, Daryl?" She whispered

"Yeah?" His other hand reached up to hold her head in place, not wanting her to move away from his grasp.

"Where'd you learn that? How to be that good with kids?"

He shrugged slightly and hugged her a little tighter still. "I had alotta younger cousins that didn't get much watchin' after, so Merle and me took care of 'em. My aunts and uncles didn't- well- they weren't the best parents. Me and Merle were the oldest, so we took on some a' the responsibility." He smiled, eyes closed, remembering. "I know you ain't supposed to pick favorites, but I did. I think e'eryone does if they look after little ones long 'nuff."

Ali smiled against him, rubbing her hand through the soft hair on his chest.

"My littlest cousin, Amy, she was a trip. She could use a bow by the time she was six, I taught her that." His chest puffed up a little with pride. "She used to sing a lot too… real quietly and to herself. She never sang for no one else, just for her own ears. Just cuz she enjoyed it." The smile fell as he continued. "The older she got, the more her Dixon blood line took over. No more singin', no more smilin'… too much responsibility too young. Turned her cold. Turned her into one of us. I don't know where she is now, last time I saw her was a few weeks before it got real bad. She was smokin' a cigarette with her mother on the front porch as I drove by and waved. Only fourteen years old and already smokin' cigarettes with her ma' right there. That's the type a' family I come from." He looked down at her and smiled. "Glad I got you now, better family then I ever coulda' hoped for ya know."

Ali smiled, moving her hand to his cheek and pulling his face towards hers. She moved her body up slightly, slowly kissing him, not pulling away, not pushing him away. He rolled to his side and hovered over her, their legs tangled together, as he continued to move his mouth against hers, his tongue against her tongue. She couldn't help it, she felt a familiar heat in her belly, let out the softest moan, hoping he wouldn't hear.

But he did, his body responding immediately and without question. He moved against her softly, pressing his hips into hers as he settled on top of her. She felt his mouth run down her neck, fluttering against her collarbone. His strong hands reached up to the straps of her tank top and pulled it down exposing her chest. The air was cold against her breasts for the shortest moment before he completely covered her body with his.

As he undressed her and moved his head down to the top of her jeans the nervous voice popped up, threatening to ruin everything. She felt his mouth, his tongue against her in the most wonderful way, but her mind was practically screaming at her to make him stop. Not that they'd never done this, not that she hadn't done the same thing for him… but with everything that happened today… she didn't know how to push him away this time. She didn't want to listen to her instincts, because she knew they were wrong.

Ali reached down and pulled his face back up to hers. "Daryl…" she said breathlessly. "Daryl… I want to… I think I'm ready."

He watched her tentatively, didn't move an inch, until she attempted her most reassuring smile. "Are you _sure?"_

She was. Her answer was pulling him in again for another sweet kiss. "Yes… just go slow. I'm ready… I love you Daryl."


	19. Chapter 19

**I updated as quick as possible, I figured after where I left it last time I probably should! I'm definitely loving everyone's reviews, all the feedback is so helpful. This is short but sweet, setting up where I'm going to go with the rest of the story as the storyline on the show progressed. I hope everyone likes it, please review, it's my writer fuel! Love hearing from you guys, Enjoy**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Daryl…**_

This wasn't really happening, it didn't seem possible… and yet here she was. Just a few weeks ago he didn't even know how to say good morning to her without feelin' his nerves tingling. Now she was what he had imagined her being on one of those mornings in the beginning. Stripped down and wanting… only _him _in her eyes.

He did as she asked, proceeded slowly and with caution. His kisses were soft, his touch loving. Once he had her undressed he pulled the blanket up so no one could have possibly seen her beauty but him. The only thing that threatened to ruin it is when he reached down to touch her, run his fingers over the spot that would make her want more. She had never been completely naked when he had done this before, and as he reached down to run his fingertips over her thighs he felt her whole body clench up when he reached it.

A scar, inside of her thigh, a spiral like the one that circled her elbow. She looked him in the eye and didn't say a word as he traced his finger along it. Daryl pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… ya' never told me about this one."

"It's okay Daryl, its okay." She reached down for his hand and placed it where he wanted to go in the first place. Kissed him with everything he had as he stroked her, warm and wet, over and over. Her breathing was becoming ragged; her moans were soft even though he knew she wanted to be louder. He was getting to the point of no return himself when she whispered hurriedly, "I want to now, do you want to?"

He answered her by climbing a top of her. She let a tear escape as she leaned up to kiss him again. "I can handle it, I promise." She reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around him. He let out a low growl and nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan a little more as she rubbed him slowly.

"You have to stop," He said breathlessly, "I won't last five seconds if you keep on-"

He felt her hand pull him gently and lead him into her. He entered slowly, inch by inch. Not just for her sake, but for his own. He'd feel like a total idiot if he didn't last more than a couple of seconds. He needed to make this special for her. He could feel her body clench the further he went, and not in good way. His hand reached up and held her face, making her look at him. "Don't do that, don't disappear on me okay?"

She shook her head and relaxed a little. "I won't…"

"Keep looking at me, okay?" He asked of her. He held her eyes and slowly buried himself inside of her. She was so tight it was almost excruciating not to let himself go completely, but he just kept reminding himself that this was her first time. He wanted her to remember how good it feels to make love to someone.

Make love… he felt like such a woman when he put it that way… but it was true. With each pull back and soft thrust in, her body relaxed more and more. He leaned in and ran his mouth and tongue across her neck and breasts, listening to her moan and feeling her hands in his hair. He couldn't help it, couldn't wait any longer. With a few more thrusts in he felt his whole body clench with the release of it. He kept his lips on hers as she locked her ankles around his back and tightened all of her muscles, making it that much more incredible.

"I- I'm sorry… I couldn't make it last any longer… I'm sorry." Breaths in and out like he had just run a mile, when in reality he had never moved slower when having sex before. Somehow it was better than it ever had been in the past. He knew why.

"It's okay." Her eyes were shining, her smile was real. She reached up and kissed him as he pulled out of her. They lay together for a few moments before she rested her head on his chest and asked quietly, "Daryl, do you love me?"

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid so there girl, you ain't gonna get rid of me now. You stuck with me."

She smiled against his chest and began to drift off. "I don't mind. Not one bit."

_**Ali…**_

From the hushed tones of the conversation going on right outside her cell she could tell it wasn't for her ears. "He's gonna get himself killed." "Needs to find what he's lookin' for" "Someone should check, someone should try and find him, he can't leave Carl here alone."

As Daryl rounded the corner she saw the worry on his face. He was trying to hide it for her sake, gave her a small smile, exhaling as he sat and leaned against the cinder block walls. Ali busied her hands with particularly important. Organizing clothes that didn't need it, nervously moving things around, waiting for what came next. She saw Daryl's hands shoot out as he leaned forward. He held hers in front of him, stilled her fidgeting, and she looked him in the eye. She didn't know what she wanted him to say to her, nothing was going to make this situation any different.

"It's gonna be alright, k?" He let his gaze fall away from her eyes, unable to look at her when such an obvious lie was escaping his lips.

"Yeah?" She questioned him, sighing as she planted herself on the bed beside him. "You really believe that?"

"No." He answered quickly. "I just thought that's what you'd wanna hear."

She shook her head, smiling slightly at his unrelenting honesty. "Well, I suppose that's sweet, in a very 'Daryl Dixon' sort of way… I'm just nervous. Glenn and Maggie both being gone, Herschel in that prison trying to hunt down a man who is just… he's losing it. You can see that can't you?"

"He just lost his wife Ali." He turned to her and put his hand up to her cheek. He looked so handsome. She remembered back to the night before, the reason she was sore that day. Also the reason she was a bit unreachable, floating somewhere around could nine. His hands in her hair, lips on her lips… she smiled as she remembered how unafraid she'd been, how he made her look at him so she wouldn't drift off. So she wouldn't be anywhere but right there with him in that moment. "If I lost you, I'd go a little crazy myself."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, lingering. When they broke apart, she smiled dreamily at him. "Tell me again…"

Daryl repositioned himself and held her face in his hands. Kissed her lips, cheek, nose, and smiled against her temple. "I love you Ali."

She smiled back to him. "I love you too, Daryl." She stood up and tugged at his hands. "Okay, let's go do what we can to keep this place in order. I'm gonna go check on the kids."

He sighed as he stood. "I'll go wait for Herschel… check in with Carol. See how she's doin… we're the strongest ones here right now, you know that right?"

The comment took her aback a little. "Well… I dunno, I didn't really think about it."

"You should." He nodded at her. "Gives us a certain responsibility. It's our turn to take care of these people a little, ya know? What do you think, you up for that?"

She nodded as she followed him out of the cell. "Yeah I am up for that. You'll be here to help me, right?" He laughed lightly and nodded at her. "Well than, yes, I'm up for pretty much anything."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! Losing the internet is NEVER fun, yuck **** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I won't be waiting that long until the next chapter, promise. I hope everyone who is reading enjoys this, and let me know what you think! I love reviews, reading what people think, it keeps me going (quicker from now on). **

**SPOILER ALERT!- this takes place after Daryl is already abducted, and if you haven't watched the second half of season three you might be lost. For those who have seen it you might recognize a couple of lines of dialogue from the show, I thought it should be included, the writing is so incredible to begin with! How great is this show by the way? LOVE the new episodes. **

**Thank you Page France for such a beautiful song "Chariot"**

Chapter Nineteen

_**Ali…**_

_This can't be happening, not happening… he's okay, he'll be back any second…_

The rumbling in her stomach was about to drown out her thoughts when Carol sat by her side, offering up a cup of hot soup. She nodded a curt 'thank you', and began to swill the hot broth. It burnt all the way down, but it was the only thing that felt better.

Carol wasn't putting up much of a front either. Her worried eyes when Rick and the others returned was more than Ali needed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. After the mysterious woman covered in walker's blood showed up on their front steps things had gone to total shit. Glenn and Maggie were being held at that… that Woodbury, and Daryl, Rick and Michonne had followed in hot pursuit. Ali had put total faith in them, no matter what her head said, her heart told her he was coming back with them, that they'd all be okay, and Daryl would return.

Her heart was wrong.

When the others came back without him, her first thought was that he was dead. He had been killed rescuing them. It was an unbearable thought… until she found out what had actually happened… that was the _actual_ unbearable thought. He left… had chosen his brother over the rest of them, she included. He had abandoned them for a man that abandoned him. Ali didn't get it. She felt lost, alone, and heartbroken.

Carol leaned against her and put her arm around her shoulder. "You know honey, men like Merle, they get inside your head. If Ed were still alive and came walkin' in that door right now, I'd like to say that I wouldn't go with him if he told me too… but-"

"You wouldn't." The words barely escaped her lips before she regretted it… Carol was just trying to help her understand why Daryl would make a decision like this, and Ali was pushing her wisdom off as nonsense. She straightened up a little. "I mean... let's say that you did… what would possess you to make a stupid decision like that?" She was trying hard to curb the anger in her voice, but it was like sharpening a knife that never had enough of an edge. Nothing could prove to Carol, or anyone else around her, exactly _how_ hurt she felt, because she didn't understand it herself.

"Not _what_ hun… _who."_ Carol spoke quietly and with purpose. "And just so ya' know, men like Merle also remind ya awful quick of why you were okay without em' in the first place. I got a feelin' he'll be back sooner than ya' think."

Ali allowed herself to forget her fear of closeness for the time being and rested her head on Carol's shoulder. "I hope you're right Carol. I really do."

_**Daryl…**_

He could hear his brother's heavy footsteps catching up with his own. Daryl knew better than to turn around and look, knew that whoever looked first lost. After what had just happened, after he had finally said what he'd wanted to say for so long to his brother, a feeling of emptiness and confusion ran throughout. He thought the remorse on Merle's face would be enough. He had believed, all these years, that the moment he grew the balls enough to tell Merle what a piece of shit he really was, that he'd feel better.

He didn't. All he felt was Merle's eyes glued to his back, knowing finally for a fact what lie beneath his shirt fabric. His scars burned like they had just reopened for the whole world to see.

_I may be the one walkin' away… but you're the one that's leavin'… again._

His own words echoed in his head and suddenly another feeling took him over… pride. He had done and said what he believed to be the right thing, no matter what Merle's reaction was going to be. He couldn't remember what that felt like, maybe because he'd never experienced it before.

That's when they heard it. The shots rang out like a dinner bell to every walker within five miles of their safe haven. He began to sprint in the direction of the prison, Merle quickly following suit, both their hearts pounding in their chests. When he broke through the edge of the thick woods and witnessed what was happening it was like every nightmare was coming true. He barely had time to take into account the trucks speeding down their normally quiet dirt road. Rick was pinned against the fence, two walkers ready to make a dinner out of him.

Daryl let an arrow loose that gave Rick a moment to get his bearings back. The three men descended upon the walkers with ferociousness not yet needed in this world. The anger he felt knowing that they had been violated like this after everything they'd already lost made him furious in every possible way. He flashed to the darkened room where he saw the man with bandages strapped over his eye, blood dripping down his face. His other eye might as well have been dead with the vacancy behind it. Daryl had been completely helpless, tied and gagged, beaten… only to be dragged out to an angry bloodthirsty mob taunting he and his brother to fight to the death.

He saw Merle's eyes as he had in the moments entering the arena, surprised and scared. He had gotten Daryl out of that one too, had made sure it was them _both_ against the world, made sure Daryl wasn't standing alone. As the three of them stood against the fence peering into the courtyard, now littered with walkers, the feelings of fear and hatred resurfaced. His eyes locked with Ali's across the field, saw her gun hanging to her side, she looked as though she would fall over any moment. He knew what he'd done to her, probably taken years of her life with the stress he'd caused in the past 48 hours. Would she ever understand?

"Come on… whatchu two waitin' for? More biters to come? Let's go!" Merle hissed at Daryl and Rick. Daryl's eyes met the sheriff's and immediately picked up his hesitation. It didn't matter to Rick weather or not Merle had just helped to save his life. Rick knew Daryl could have done that alone, so Merle was still no use to him. The thing was Daryl was finally at a place where he understood that. No matter who his blood line he belonged to, Rick was his family now as much as Merle. Daryl meant to start treating them both that way.

Daryl nodded Rick toward the gates. "Come on Rick, let's just go."

Rick closed his exhausted eyes and nodded. "Fine, let's just go… let's just leave it up to chance… worked out in our favor so far, hasn't it Daryl?"

_**Ali…**_

The moment they made it past the walkers roaming the courtyard Ali dropped her gun. She watched as Emma burst from Carl's side, running faster than legs that short should have taken her. She leapt from the ground into Daryl's open arms, the look on his face more than a little shaken… and relieved. And bruised, bloodied, tired…

She knew it that moment, right then, she'd already forgiven the man. She could read it on his face; see in his labored breathing to keep tears from escaping him in front of everyone. Whatever he'd gone through… Ali didn't want to think about it. Her feet began moving before her brain told them to, involuntary movement. Tunnel vision had set in, all she saw was him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ali…" He was holding her sobbing body off the ground, face buried in her neck. He was gripping her so tightly she knew she'd have bruises… but that was ok. He had been as lost without her as she was without him, as scared and alone. She knew it, and for some reason, that was enough.

"I don't care, you're here and safe." Her feet were still floating inches of the ground as she leaned down and pressed her lips against a cut on his forehead. "We need to clean you up. Come on, come inside. You're back now, and everything's okay." As Daryl set her down she reached over to Emma and wiped the tears off her face. This kid's eyes were so red it looked like she'd burst a blood vessel from crying so much the past week.

"You hear me little girl? Everything's okay. You believe me?"

Emma didn't nod, she didn't smile, she just looked at Ali with tears in her eyes and said simply "No, but no one can say that no and have it be true. I don't blame you for lyin'." She shrugged; wiping her eyes and looking up to Carl who was waiting at the cell block entrance for her. "Come on Daryl, Ali's right, you need to clean that up."

_**Later that night…**_

She didn't know what the men were in there arguing about, probably Merle's presence, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that Daryl was back, and Emma was no longer unreachably depressed, and Ali felt hopeful. At least for the moment. She wanted to keep that going. And she certainly didn't want herself or anyone else outside to hear what they were discussing inside. It eased her mind slightly to have Herschel in there. He was always the voice of reason… he was the voice that cut through all of Rick's other voices when he needed to the most. Made him listen, turned him into a leader again. If something bad were to happen, she trusted Herschel to calm things down before they got out of hand.

The rest of the camp circled around the small fire. They had created it on the barren concrete grounds outside of their cell block walls and were clinging to it as though it were the only thing keeping them alive. Ali noticed everyone's tendency to do that, even her own. Something like the zombie apocalypse forces you to find comfort and solace in the smallest of things.

Her eyes traveled across all their faces. Each lit in different ways by the flames licking the air around them. Beth, Maggie, Carol, Carl, Emma, and little Judith wrapped up in her brother's arms. Emma reached over and let the baby grab ahold of her finger, and Ali knew she saw the hint of a smile on Carl's face. Emma had seen this boy in pain and related it to her own, and was helping him. Was being a friend, when something like that was so desperately needed. Ali wished she could claim that she and Emma shared the same blood, but this girl was a different kind of person. Would grow up to be the best kind you could find in this world. If Ali was lucky enough to still be around then, she planned on cherishing every second of it. Hell, she was going to cherish every second anyway, why not start now?

"Okay guys, time for a song to sing Judith to sleep. It'll force the ones inside to chill out… no one wants to wake a baby and listen to screaming all night, right?" Ali feigned a smile and watched Maggie and Carol try to return the favor. Beth's eyes didn't leave the fire, she was distant and hazy. Ali called out to her. "Beth, you okay?"

She nodded, eyes unmoving. "Play something that makes another world seem real." She spoke quietly.

Maggie reached over and touched her sister's arm, obviously concerned. "What do you mean?"

Beth looked up to Ali while putting her own hand over her sister's reassuringly. "Wouldn't it be nice to get lost in another type of place… you know, a world that didn't even exist before… something that was never real." She swallowed, looking down to the fire again and blinked back tears. "Cuz if it was never real, that means it was never destroyed. I'd like to be in a place like that right now. I couldn't think of anything better."

Maggie's face was stained with tears as she scooted off the cinder block she was perched on top of and sat with her sister. She wrapped both her arms around Beth and smiled closing her eyes. "Yeah Ali… sing us something like that. Something just like that."

Ali began to choke back tears of her own. "Okay girls. You got it."

_**Daryl…**_

"This is fuckin' exhausting." Daryl snapped at Michonne, her shark eyes never leaving Merle's icy stare. "He's here, he's stayin, get used to the idea."

Rick nodded, "Fine… I'm grateful to have you back Daryl, I really am. But if he causes a problem, it's on you."

He nodded back to the sheriff in agreement. He understood what bringing Merle into the fold entailed. He knew what kind of trouble this could stir up, and he didn't care. He was his responsibility, and that was okay. He was just happy to be back, and glad they weren't forcing him to shove his brother out the door with nothing but a hunting knife and his good intentions.

He wasn't quite ready to join the rest outside. Rick, Glenn, Herschel and Michonne were taking stock of the weapons, counting ammo, packing guns in duffels. He didn't care to help.

Merle walked up, avoided eye contact at all cost, and sat down next to his little brother. "So you gonna tell me who the kid is? Who's that hot piece of tail too there brother? Didn't think you could get a girl that looked that good…"

"Shut the fuck up Merle." Daryl spit at him quietly. "You damn lucky you ain't out there on your own, so just fuckin' cut the shit for tonight."

Merle scowled. "Oh, she too good to tell your brother about? What about all them other sluts you been with? You didn't mind one bit tellin' me bout' them."

"Cuz you fuckin' forced me to pretty much." Daryl rolled his eyes, already tiring of the conversation. "And yes… she's too good to tell you about." He stood up quickly, glaring down in Merle's direction. "So fuckin' drop it."

But Merle was no longer listening to him. His eyes were fixed on the door behind Daryl's back. Soft guitar notes floated across the night into the echoing walls of the cell. "The hell?" Merle stood and followed the sound, Daryl close behind. He knew what he'd see as he rounded the corner, and he knew the effect it'd have on his brother. Music never failed to reach Merle's ears. For all his faults and short comings, it was one thing that broke through.

Ali's soft strawberry waves were tied at the base of her neck. The white of her scar shone against the harshness of the fire. Her soft lips hummed along to the chords strumming on the guitar and her foot tapped on the side of a hollow wooden box to keep the beat. Daryl couldn't remember if she had ever looked so beautiful

_**Swing, like a chariot  
At the trumpet call  
When we're all unsaved,  
Swing like a **__**wrecking**__** ball  
Like the heart of god  
What a mystery  
Filled with the wedding feast  
For the snakes and bees  
With the angel teeth, swing  
Come and carry us  
Come and marry us  
To the blushing circus king  
And dance like elephants as he comes to us  
Through a fiery golden ring  
With a violin and a song to sing  
As he brings for us our wings  
Now he's one of us  
Plays the tambourine  
Breaks the bread for us  
And sings  
Will you wait for us  
Will you stay for us  
Will you grace us everything  
You're a wrecking ball  
With a heart of gold  
People wait for it, swing  
Like a chariot  
Swing it low for us  
Come and carry us away  
So we will become a happy ending  
So we will become a happy ending  
Fire come and carry us  
Make us shine or make us rust  
Tell us that you care for us  
We need to hear a word for us  
Let your body stand with us  
Or let our rags be turned to dust  
Chariot you swing for us  
We think that you can carry all of us  
So we will become a happy ending  
So we will become a happy ending  
So we will become a happy ending  
So we will become a happy ending **_

That night, as Ali lay in his arms, the threat of war on the horizon, he knew he needed to say something.

"Ali… I know you thought I left you." Daryl spoke quietly, lips pressed against her hair, taking in her smell. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

She was quiet for a long while before she leaned up on one elbow and looked him dead on. "I know you are. And just so you know… I think I get it. Carol sort of explained it to me… and you're back. So it's okay." She took in a sharp breath. "Did you think you were going to come back?"

He answered as honestly as he knew how. "I don't know what I thought."

Her ocean eyes watered and spilled over. He reached up and wiped a tear away with the tips of his fingers, "I'm here now Ali, and I ain't gonna leave you again. Never, ya' understand?" She nodded, pressing her lips into the palm of his hand.

They made love that night; he'd lost count after the third or fourth time. The moment they'd stop, as they were catching their breath, he'd feel her breast brush against his bare skin or hear her softly whimper from exhaustion, and he was right back where he was moments before. He couldn't seem to get enough of his lips against hers, hands buried in her hair. Her soft moans in his ear pressed him further, at one point she reached over and lightly bit his shoulder. He had never been more turned on in his life, and after that he finally felt spent. If he had physically been able to he would have continued until the sun came up.

As she fell asleep on his chest, breathing beginning to steady, he couldn't help but think to just a few months back. His life without her, without Emma, and he finally understood that shit you saw in the movies. Where people fought through any struggle in front of them if it meant you get what you want… the one person that makes you feel whole.

That sort of thought didn't fit comfortably in his head, but he figured he might as well get used to it… because he knew that as long as she was there and she loved him, everything else would work out. Nothing else mattered that much anyway. The doom around the corner… the one eyed governor and his army… Daryl could do it with her by his side. In fact, with Ali by his side, most things didn't seem so scary anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**FuchsiaGrasshopper: You picked up on what I wanted to portray exactly, that was awesome! I didn't want her to be selfish, I wanted her to be objective. That's one of the most difficult things for anyone to do if they feel wronged… at least as far as I know! LOL. And Merle? Well let's just say this is how I've always pictured him for some reason. Even in my first story, this is how I wanted him to be. The Walking Dead really did an incredible job, am I right?**

**FanFicGirl10 and writergrrrl: Thank you for your reviews, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the romantic parts, I really wanted to build on their relationship. In the zombie apocalypse, this is how great it could probably get (especially with Daryl). And writergrrrl, thank you so much for what you said about the last three paragraphs! It made me go back and read them, and I felt real good about what I wrote.**

**So tonight is the season finale, and I can't watch til tomorrow… they did such a great job with Merle, and since I'm a little further back in the story I can still include him (Thank god, I do enjoy that character). Can't wait to see what they do next, LOVE THE WALKING DEAD! **

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Ali…**_

She could feel his eyes boring a hole in the back of her head. It was like her skin was on fire… make no mistake, she wasn't frightened… she was angry. Ali knew how to turn fear into anger like most people knew how to breathe.

But she just might have met her match in Merle Dixon.

His stare was Daryl's stare, icy blue eyes… just meaner, emptier, and lonelier. She didn't care to watch him for more than a second. Usually if looks could kill, Ali was a deadly weapon, but not with Merle. When she met his eyes she felt pity. She wished her father were here to convince her of his guilt. Wished he was here to push her into realizing she should feel no sympathy for this man, she should hate him. He was a monster with Daryl's eyes, that's all. He wasn't Daryl… he wasn't.

"What exactly do you need Merle?" Her voice was sharp as she twisted around to look, heart beating a mile a minute. She had her hands buried in duffel of guns, trying to make sense of the ammo in front of her, organize something that was actually capable of being put in order. It was nice to have control of this, of anything… and Merle was here to ruin it. "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like this. Why don't you go out and help the rest of them? Their putting up more barriers, Daryl included." She sneered in his direction before turning away.

"I ain't doin' anything here girly, just sittin'. You got a problem with that? Too bad." He spit to the side and wiped at the corner of his mouth. When Ali glanced back at him she noticed he was no longer staring. His eyes were glued to the ground, looking at nothing in particular.

_Okay, you can do this… you love Daryl… you can do this for him._ Ali had never had this much trouble convincing herself to do something she didn't want to. But knowing how much it would mean to the man she loved… it was enough to erode her own fear and anger, and focus on maybe chipping away at some of Merle's.

"No problem here, Merle. Sit all you want, stare all you want, do whatever it is you need to do to feel okay. I get it, you hate me, doesn't mean I have to hate you back." She spoke to the bag in front of her, unwilling to look at him dead on as the words escaped her mouth.

Silence sat between them for what felt like a long time, the only sounds coming from the shuffling of weapons and bullets in Ali's hands. "How long you been fuckin' my brother?" His voice a sudden venomous bite, and Ali felt bile rise to her throat.

She looked to him and frowned. "A little while now… if that's what you want to call it. I'm pretty sure you know that's not what's happening though, don't you Merle?" She finally let go of the bag and turned so her whole body was facing his. She glanced around; no one was in the cell block with them as far as she knew. She didn't have anyone to protect, so fuck it. Time for what she was good at, time to figure this guy out and make it so he wasn't a threat anymore. She knew how the rest of them felt, she knew they all hated him… but he was Daryl's brother. That was enough of a reason for her to try, enough a reason for her to break the barrier as best as she could. "This certainly isn't the way we started out."

Merle stood and leaned against the post behind him. Ali knew this tactic… she was facing him now, so he had to stand taller, in order not to feel venerable. Men were famous for this move when she spoke, it was so predictable, and she thought for maybe a minute that he would be an easy one… she knew better than to be _that_ optimistic though.

"Well," Merle's lips were drawn tight, his eyes were tired. He didn't have much fight in him and Ali knew it. "Explain this shit to me then… cuz my brother ain't the type to pick a girl up off her feet." He swallowed hard. "He ain't the type to have people depend on him, 'specially women and kids, for shit's sake… he aint' the type to fall in love."

"Maybe he always has been Merle… maybe you've never seen it cuz' it's never happened… but I know him better than you'd care to accept, and he's capable of _so much more_ then you've ever given him credit for." She cocked her head at him in mock confusion, trying to gauge his reaction. "He's capable of sacrificing himself for someone else, he knows how to put others first, how to protect what he loves." She closed her eyes. "And just so you know… he never stopped thinking of you. He knew you were alive. He told me so. I believed him… you should too."

His thin lips pulled even tighter, and she could swear she saw his eyes water over before he looked down to breathe through whatever it was he was feeling. Ali was relieved he wasn't as difficult to break as Daryl had been.

"You make him happy?" Merle's face was turned completely from hers at this point.

"I think so… I hope so." Ali felt her heart start to thaw. She was no longer just trying to get him to stop hating her; she was now learning that she didn't hate him. He was in Daryl's heart, he was his blood, and how could she possibly hate him? "I'm trying."

"Keep tryin' Ali, keep makin' him happy." He swung his stump around and fastened the blade to it. "Someone needs to."

And with that Merle stepped outside. Left her there more confused than when this little talk began. Who was he? Was he evil, was he the bad guy? She didn't think so. He was just as lost as everyone else, weight of the world on his shoulders. She shook her head at the simplicity of it… everyone had the same feeling in their hearts these days.

There were exceptions of course, she reminded herself of this as she loaded her pistol and tucked it into the holster. Now a day, you just had to kill the exceptions, she reasoned. That's exactly what she hoped they were planning to do. Ali would have to wait for Rick's word; just like the rest of them… as soon as she got it no one would stop her. Just let them try.

_**Daryl…**_

He saw immediately after Merle had exited the cell block that Ali wasn't following. His brother's face was ashen; his stride was slow and pained. He couldn't help but wonder had been said, what they had told each other.

"Hey man," Daryl spoke softly as he approached Merle. "Where ya' been?"

"In there, talkin' to that girl a' yours." His mouth was a straight line, body language unrevealing. "She was doin' some sorta' psychoanalyzing, thinkin' she'd get something outta me." He chuckled slightly, color returning to his face. "She's better than most, so I just left… but I'm pretty good at leavin'…" He looked up to meet Daryl's eyes, and for an instant Daryl saw remorse… what the hell _had_ Ali said to him anyway? "You pointed that out just a few days ago."

Daryl just shrugged glanced at the door of the cell block. She suddenly entered his mind… the way her hair framed her face, how her cheeks would blush so beautifully in evening, almost everything about her would shine in the Georgia sunlight. He shook his head and looked to the ground. Everything had just become overwhelming… is this what Glen felt for Maggie? And if so, how the _hell_ did he deal with what had gone on at that prison? Daryl finally understood why Glen couldn't forgive his brother. Maybe someday…

"Jesus Christ little brother…" Daryl was startled by Merle's voice. "She's really got a hold of ya' hasn't she?" Merle shook his head and his next words were barely audible. "Guess she was right…"

"Bout' what?" Inside, Daryl was on the edge, wanting to know exactly what this girl had to say about him when he wasn't there to hear. He was praying his face wouldn't betray him and display his desperation… but Merle wasn't even looking at him. He just stared off toward the woods and sighed.

"You just… your more than I give you credit for." Merle glanced nervously in Daryl's direction and stood a little taller. "Sorry for that brother… but hell, I got time with ya' to change things now don't I?" Merle blinked on and off a smile, just for a moment. He turned abruptly and walked away toward the fences. He needed to be alone, Daryl guessed. Merle needed to be alone more than the others; he'd always been this way.

He looked over to Emma and Carl. They were sitting by the fire, throwing small chunks of dried grass in and watching it burn. Carl said something that Daryl couldn't hear, and Emma laughed right out loud, giving him a shove. The boy's smile reached ear to ear.

He heard Rick clear his throat and looked up quickly to see the sheriff watching the same sight. Emma was laughin'… Carl was smilin'… they seemed, well, happy. Daryl walked over to him and put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Nice huh?" He said, gesturing toward the kids.

"Yeah it is… haven't seen Carl look this happy in months. It's good she's here." Rick looked up to Daryl and nodded toward the cell block. "It's good their both here." He put his eyes back toward his son. "Funny… just when you think there aren't any miracles left… life has a strange way of surprisin' you I guess."

_**Ali…**_

Everyone was surrounding the small fire on the cement floor of the prison. They no longer felt safe out in the yard after everything that had happened. It was thick in the air, this fear. Ali sat on the stairs with Emma in front of her, between her knees on the lower step. Carl was next to her, slicing away a small piece of wood with his knife. Emma leaned over and bumped her shoulder to his. "What, you a widdler now? Should I get ya' a pair a readin' glasses and Sunday paper grandpa?"

"Shutup, what if I'm turnin' this into something awesome?" Carl looked over to her and stuck his nose in the air. "Imagine how stupid you'll feel after I create a piece of art here, you won't even be able to show your face in the courtyard…" He shrugged, a smirk on his face. "At least everyone'll feel sorry for ya', maybe you'll get an extra helpin' of ramen noodles or somethin'."

They collapsed into a fit of giggles and Ali rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but its fun so who cares?" Emma reached up and squeezed Ali's hand. For some reason, this small gesture combined with their laughter filled Ali with tears. She looked up, meeting Daryl's eyes, brimming with concern. Before Emma could turn and see her crying Ali stood.

"Okay, I'm tired, bedtime for me." She turned quickly, said goodnight to everyone over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs. It was only a few steps after she rounded the corner toward her cell that she heard Daryl's heavy footsteps behind her own.

"Hey… hey wait!" He yelled after her, shooting his hand out and grabbing her arm. Ali stopped cold, trying to halt her tears before she had to face him. "What's the matter, Ali? What is it?"

She turned and looked at him. The moment she did, her body moved forward, arms wrapping tightly around his middle. Daryl put his around her shoulders and… just for a second… she felt like nothing to could hurt her. She was untouchable in his embrace.

"Ali…what's wrong… please?" Daryl pressed his lips against her forehead.

"It's just… I can't… this isn't gonna stay…." She began to sob and hiccup. Daryl placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her into their cell. Their bed, their space… how much longer would this last?

Once they were seated on the bed Daryl held her small hands in his. "Try again." He urged.

Ali swallowed, willing not to cry. "Tonight, Emma and Carl were joking around like kids. Merle and I talked… had a real conversation. I talked to Rick for a minute and _actually made him laugh_… each moment gets better than the last… but it won't stay that way." Her face crumpled into tears again. "It'll end up a happy memory to look back on while that vicious fucker has us strapped to some table. Emma's smile will something to remember while I die… and I've only just started what my life is supposed to be." She looked up to Daryl. Her emotions took her over as she grabbed his hair on the back of his head, pushing herself on to his lap for a deep kiss. She could feel his hands on her hips as he kissed her back with everything he had. When they finally broke apart Ali was both out of breath and crying at the same time. "This isn't fair, I've only had a few months to love you, only a year to protect Emma… it'll all be over soon."

Daryl shook his head vigorously as he tore her shirt from her body in desperation. She put her hand at his vest, hurriedly pulling it off his body. "It's not over." Daryl's voice was low. "I won't let it be over… I love you Ali. I'm gonna do what I got to do." He reached up and kissed her chest and neck. She watched as he finished pulling his vest off and wrapped it over her shoulders. His hands were placed at her hip bones… every inch of her was protected by him. He had made it that way on purpose.

God, she loved him… how is it that this didn't happen until now? She should have just chocked it up to bad timing. She shouldn't have looked at it is one last cruel joke God had to play on her… show her happiness and then rip it away in an instant.

She wasn't going to waste one of those moments. He was here, tonight, in her bed. She wasn't going to run away for once, she was going to stay. She was his now, and he was hers, and she didn't care how blind her love made her. How cloudy her mind was, she didn't care. She LOVED HIM. She'd learn something new every single day she was with him. _Take advantage, you deserve this, and he deserves you… you need him and he needs you… take this with you, make it last._

She wouldn't waste another moment on reasoning. She kissed him like it was her last day on earth… for all any of them knew, it was.


	22. Chapter 22

**FuchsiaGrasshopper, FanFicGirl10, Emberka 2012 and xxfacelessxx: Thank you so much for your reviews! I wanted Merle to be a part of the story because honestly he's always been a favorite character of mine on the show. And WOW, does he redeem himself in "this sorrowful life" huh? I want to follow the story arc, and I'm hoping I'm doing a good enough job. I love your reviews, please keep them up, they keep me going! Reviews=fuel I once saw, totally true.**

**Thanks to everyone for being patient, it's been taking me a while to update recently. Season finale anyone? HOLY SHIT! Too bad we have to wait until October to watch again, I just wish there was something on TV that even came close to being as good as The Walking Dead… unfortunately this isn't the case, lol**

**And of course, thanks to The Beatles I started this chapter with one of the most beautiful, haunting songs ever written. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**Ali…**_

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom… let it be….  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom… let it be  
Let it be…_

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in this world agree  
There will be an answer  
Let it be…  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer… let it be…_

Ali looked back on the words she had written in her journal so long ago when hope was needed. Her handwriting was scrawled across the page, yet unrecognizable. Before, when it felt as though every moment meant nothing, she would open her leather bound book and remember the night she wrote down those famous lyrics. So universal that anyone would know what you were feeling if they just listened…

She felt nothing, she was numb to the magic of music, nothing seemed to hold her attention for more than a few moments. Every thought was of what was ahead of her… that saying? Stop and smell the roses?... What happens when there are no roses… what happens when the only scent floating in the air is death?

"You got everythin' ya need?" His voice was a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a look that meant everything was going to be okay. She heard all of this when he spoke… and it had been the only good moment throughout the duration of the day.

"Yes." Ali nodded and dropped a couple of duffels at his feet. "I don't have any guns, but I figure there will be time for that… when it actually happens."

Daryl sat down on her mattress as she leaned against the opposite wall. Keeping her distance was important in moments like this. She loved him… sure… didn't mean her whole heart was open, it never had been before… and right at that moment Daryl was no different than the others. Trying to listen, attempting to understand…

Ali would only turn them away with a frown and shrug. _You'll never guess, I don't want you to know how frightened I am… just walk away._

Only problem with her logic here: Daryl wasn't budging. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd figure it out eventually, weather she told him or not. He was her friend, her confidant, and the only person on this planet that she trusted with her secrets. Someone who would give it to her straight. She marveled at how quickly that had happened. No one ever made it this far before… no one else that was left knew her well… she realized part of it was her own doing. She let him in, let her guard down long enough for him be a sneak and set up camp. She could only hope that he didn't make her regret it.

"I don't want to talk about any of this." Ali blurted out, telling him exactly what she thought, another rarity. "It is what it is… can't change it. All we can do is get through it… no use in talking about every bad memory… right?"

He just stared. "Not all of it… no." He spoke quietly. "Other topics are worth explorin'…"

"Like what exactly?" She couldn't help it. She was exasperated and fed up, didn't have it in her for more negative energy, more terrible thoughts and premonitions.

"What life's gonna be like on the run, Ali." He shifted uncomfortably, leaned forward, preparing to bolt at any moment. Ali had witnessed each and every one of them act this way in the past few days. They all knew something was coming, they just didn't know what… and they were preparing for the worst… like Daryl said.

"I know what it's like, I've lived it Daryl… you forget I had a history in this shit hole before you even showed up." Ali spit the words at him, voice thick with resentment and anger.

He stood and slung his heavy weapon over his shoulder. He had a frown on his face but he wasn't mad, he just seemed sort of sad. "Fine… so let's get ready for it… together." Daryl made his way to the entrance of their cell. Once he was there he leaned against the iron bars, no eye contact, kicking the dirt beneath his feet. "Me and you, we gonna get Emma and Merle on board… we gotta make this work. Someone's gotta try… and that's gonna be us."

"Daryl, I've been here before… you know I've seen all this before, I know what happens to people when their lives are hanging by a thread." She swallowed hard and stopped packing, letting her hands hang to her sides. "You've never seen ugliness like what's ahead."

He sighed and picked up her duffels, set them at the foot of their bed. "_You know_ I get it… I don't gotta explain to you why, you already know." His hand lingered in the empty space between them. She reached out and grazed his palm with her fingertips "Let's both do what we hafta do, okay?" He turned to her and lifted her head in his hands.

He could pull her face to his all he wanted, didn't mean she'd look. He dropped his arms and made fists… his frustration was thick in the air. "What the fuck else you gonna do, huh Ali?" He pulled his lips back against his teeth. "You don't got a fuckin' choice, so stop pretendin' like this is some sorta battle in your mind. It ain't. It's cut and dry. It's a question with _one god damn answer._ No opting out. You do what you gotta do, because it's your fuckin' job."

"Yeah?" She was quiet, for once not trying to out-shout him. She wouldn't get anywhere with raising her voice to Daryl, she knew that. He could handle other's anger, filter it in and out, and make them regret it. Thing was… Ali _knew_ that what he was used to doing wasn't an option. When people spoke to him that way he acted out, physically… and he would never touch Ali. Would never lay a finger on her… so to watch his anger rise and have no quiet outlet (a simple punch to the wall would echo through the entire cell block) was a little alarming. Didn't mean she stopped, however. There were buttons left to push, and Ali wanted to press every one of them… why stay when every moment was touch and go, they never knew when the Governor would show up… why the hell was she still here? _Daryl, that's why_. That's why she stayed, and maybe she shouldn't have. She was searching for a reason to run away, pushing him toward wanting her gone, with every ounce of her strength. "My job doesn't include following you all into an un-winnable battle. I won't sacrifice my life or Emma's for some bloodlust, to participate in this misguided mission for revenge. You really want that to be the reason you exit this world? Fighting an unstoppable force?" Tears filled her eyes, "We'll fail, we'll fold, and nothing is gonna save us. No one will be there to help this time. The mark we'll leave in history was a group too proud to know when to say _enough is enough…"_

"And what do you plan to do there girl?" Merle's voice was a sharp surprise from behind Daryl's back. They both turned to face him and froze at what they saw. His prosthetic was removed and the pink, raw scar was a reminder. This is what happened now; this was the way of the world. "You gonna run like some chicken shit? Like some pussy? You that afraid?"

Ali's chest was tight, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with a couple of swipes, and immediately tried to recreate that indifferent façade. "I'm not afraid, Merle, I'm just trying to be practical, you know, _practical?_ I'm pretty sure neither of_ you _know what that really means, so let me lay it out for you." Both the Dixon men were facing her now, arms crossed over their chests, waiting. "It means someone else is more important than you, it means you're responsible for them, and it means making decisions you don't necessarily want to make to protect what's yours. That's what I plan on doing."

There were a few moments of silence before Merle gave a snort and left the room. Daryl stood his ground, looking at her with malice in his eyes. "Me too." He said quietly

"You too what?" Ali asked, distracted by straightening out the beds in front of her, anything to keep her busy.

"That's what the fuck I plan on doing." He spoke as softly as he could without sounding vicious. "Protecting those I'm responsible for." He looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "Jesus Christ Ali… wake the fuck up. What the hell do you think I been doin' all along?"

_**Daryl…**_

Daryl was dumbfounded, at a total loss. Ali's behavior was unreasonable and surprising, and he was quickly losing patience. He tried to comfort her, she wouldn't look at him. He tried to reassure her, his words went in one ear and out the other. Even attempting to explain why they were staying at the prison was a lost cause; she didn't want to hear one damn bit of it.

After leaving her in the cell he headed out to the courtyard to meet up with Rick and Herschel. As soon as he approached he saw the seriousness in Rick's eyes, and knew something was up. What the hell was it now? Daryl was exhausted, but still wanted to help. He was Rick's right hand man, he was there to help him through whatever it was they were up against.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl fastened the strap of his crossbow so it hugged his chest tightly.

"Andrea set up a meeting for us." Rick spoke quietly to the ground.

"Whatchu' mean? What kinda meetin'?" Daryl was asking a question he already knew the answer to, but for some reason he needed to hear it from Rick's mouth.

"He wants to talk, to negotiate." The tortured look on his face was something Daryl had become familiar with these past few weeks. He was back from the brink, but not that far back. The world inside of his head was worse than what they actually lived day to day, and Daryl had no idea how this man was handling it. "I need you two to come with me, I need back up… but it'll just be him and I in the building." Rick looked up at Daryl, staring hard into his eyes. "I can count on you, right?"

Daryl nodded, a little put off that Rick even had to ask. He had done nothing but prove to this man and all the others that he was here to help… he guessed Rick just needed reassurance "Anything you need, what you say goes."

_**Ali…**_

_She knew she needed to close her eyes, knew that her exhaustion was going to take over sooner or later. Worst part was that she _knew_ he was gone. The man with spiral tattoo would never hurt her again… and yet she couldn't get him out of her mind. As Ali pulled her scratchy wool blanket up over her head she felt hot tears stream down the side of her face. It had been nearly a month since her father and his men did what needed to be done, Johnny was rotting at the bottom of the Atlantic, and she didn't need to be afraid anymore._

_Yet with every creak of the ship, every murmur of a deep voice outside her walls, every time she reached down and traced her spiral wound that was beginning to scar with the tip of her finger… it was like he'd never left._

"_Ali, honey?" The door squeaked open and she could see her father's worn work boots on the floor next to her bed. Nothing else came into view, seeing as how she didn't remove the covers from her face. "Are you awake?"_

"_Well if I wasn't, I am now… what do you want Dad?" She didn't want him there; she didn't want him to see her crying again._

"_I want you to come out and join us for dinner." Ali felt the pressure of her father's hand on her shoulder. "I want you to get out of this room, eat something, and take a shower… I want you to act like the god damn teenager you are."_

_There were so many things she wanted to tell him, too many things she needed to say. She wanted him to know that she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her there with men he barely knew, she hadn't forgiven him for not being there like he should have been from the beginning. She needed him to realize that she knew he didn't want her, she knew he only took her in because he had to, and that she was a burden… she needed him to know that there was no one left that loved her, she was split in two. Nobody wants anything _that _broken, she'd never love because he left her to a monster named John. Her own father had left her there to die._

_So much to say, but all she could muster was a quiet "Get out."_

_And he did. He didn't try to help her after that, didn't try to save her from herself. Ali did that on her own, like so many other things in her life. The day she finally began to speak to him again, months after John's death, she had one simple request._

"_Teach me." She strode up to him with all the confidence she could find. She had been eating healthier the past few weeks. Sit ups, pushups, and lifting; these things were all a part of her daily life now. She'd be unbreakable, an impenetrable wall. Ali would never be hurt again._

"_Teach you what, Ali?" The only way she could tell that he was shocked was by looking into his green eyes… her eyes. His body language told her nothing… another thing she was hoping to learn from him. She knew he didn't expect her to ever speak to him again. He fed her, clothed her, and made sure whatever men he hired stayed the hell away from her. But talking? Apologizing? It wasn't in him. Ali got that wonderful little trait from her old man. In the age old argument of nature vs. nurture… nature definitely won out._

"_The way you fight, how you shoot, the interrogation techniques. I want to know every weapon you use, how you use it, and why. I want to know the regimen that the men back on land require of you and the rest of these guys, and I want to take it on myself."_

"_So, you want to be like me… I thought you hated me."_

"_Never claimed to like you, Dad… but you're tougher and stronger than I am. Nobody fucks with you. I want people to be afraid of me like that. I want people to stay the hell away, to _know_ I'm the wrong kind of person as soon as they see my face. The kind of person that could kill them and feel no remorse." Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she blinked them back. "No man is ever going to hurt me again Dad, and the only reason anyone ever did is because you left me here alone. So it's time for redemption, Pops. Time to make up for your mistakes." She plopped down on the bench next to him, reached over and took a bite of his sandwich. Smoked turkey with Muenster cheese and tomato on rye bread… her favorite. Apparently his as well. "First thing you're gonna do is teach me how to use that." Her finger was pointing at the large pistol in front of him on the table. "It'll all be downhill from there."****_

She couldn't help it, her frustration and fear took over. Controlling her emotions wasn't an easy task anymore. Since that night in the tower with Daryl, every scar she'd buried threatened to rise to the surface; all of her wounds were hiding right under her thinly veiled demeanor. And with Daryl… shit… she just said whatever she felt whenever she felt it. Liberating and terrifying all at once. She supposed that was the part of love she didn't quite understand yet… it would come to her eventually.

"Again… he needs you to go _again?"_ Ali began pace back and forth along the fence, eyeing the walkers on the other side. "Can't he get Glenn? Why the fuck does it always have to be you Daryl?"

"You know why." He said quietly. He hadn't moved from that one spot since he let her know he'd be leaving within the hour. Another suicide mission to the old mill, another chance to die without her there to keep that from happening. It wasn't fucking fair.

"This is total bullshit… what about me? What about Emma?" She was yelling now, the mindless monsters behind her were beginning to rile at her voice.

Daryl shook his head, trying to keep his cool. He walked up and grabbed her by both her arms, shaking her. "I'm going _because_ of you and Emma, don't you get it? You fuckin' stubborn, thick headed, pain in the ass! I'm going cuz it's the only way to salvage what we got left, and there ain't no talkin' me out of it neither… so do you _really _wanna waste this time bein' pissed at me?"

Ali's head dropped, she was defeated. "Can't I at least come with you? I could help… I'm good with this sort of thing you know. I'd be an asset."

"No, you ain't comin' with us. What if it's a fuckin' slaughter waitin' to happen?" Daryl looked up toward the prison. "Who would take care a' Emma, huh?"

That was it, stick a fork in her, she was done. Ali crumpled to the ground, trying to keep her sobs as quiet as possible. She felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly flashed back to that cold night on the Atlantic so many years ago. A night she had been just as afraid and just as helpless… and she knew what she had to do. She had to let him go.

"Fine, do what you need to do Daryl." She pushed his hand off of her, reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth. An angry kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. His hand found the back of her head and held her there for more than she was comfortable with… was he saying goodbye? Did he really think he wasn't coming back this time?

"I love you… pain in the ass." He smirked as he helped her up out of the dirt.

"I love you too." She swatted at him and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way until Rick and Herschel pulled up in the truck to take him away. As she watched the vehicle roll down the road, becoming smaller and smaller in her eyes, her chest filled up with a feeling she was familiar with.

Loss… she had just lost another person she loved. Would she ever stop losing?


	23. Chapter 23

**I LOVE writing this story! I'm really excited about the point I'm getting to as far as the story line in the show as well, Daryl and Merle really steal the show this season as far as I'm concerned, and writing about them is easy and fun. I am in love with Ali and Daryl, how they treat each other and the way they care for Emma. More updates to come! Definitely not finished with this story yet. Too fun to write!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they are always important in my book, and reading them makes me want to write more. I hope you all enjoy, more updates soon!**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You ever feel like you standin' on a bed of pins and needles?" Emma swiped at her forehead, the heat making her blonde curls stick like glue. "I feel like every inch of my skin is itchy or somethin'." Squirming in her own clothes, she rolled a full 360 degrees before Ali spoke up.

"Okay… what the hell Em?" She grabbed the corner of _her own blanket_ and gave it a hard tug. The girl had come upstairs to sleep in Ali's bed, lonely and scared, afraid of her own shadow. But this stealing the covers nonsense? No… Ali didn't have the patience.

"I'm sorry… I can't sleep." Ali looked over to the girl and saw the frown spread across her face.

She sighed and grabbed a hold of Emma's hand. "Remember what we used to do in the tower when you couldn't sleep… the trick I taught you?"

"Yeah, pick a song and sing it in your head… over and over…"

"Until it's a stream of music that lulls you to sleep." Ali nodded and smiled into Emma's hair. She opened up her arms and Emma scooted over, laying her head on Ali's shoulder… sometimes Ali forgot Emma wasn't her sister. This young girl had become so important in the past year… the only other person she couldn't live without was hopefully on his way back to them at that moment.

Ali knew better than to think of them as a family, but when she slept her subconscious would trick her. During infrequent dreams she and Daryl lived in a small house on the water in Down East Maine, some little town with a rocky coast. The kind you'd read about in Stephen King novels. Emma stayed with them, living in a room painted a dark blue. Ali would litter the girl's room in those stars that stuck to the walls and glowed in the dark. Emma would fall asleep under a sky of constellations every night. Ali and Daryl would play cards and sip Boston lager on their wrap-around porch. Everything was so blissfully… normal.

Then she'd wake up. That world would disappear and Ali would have trouble breathing, the crushing weight of the concrete walls threatening to choke the very life out of her.

But there were these moments… Emma finally drifting off against her shoulder and the dull but distinctive roar of Daryl's motorcycle in the distance… knowing he was coming back right then… She felt almost childish at the near giddiness rising in her chest.

She knew how she had acted when he left. She was frustrated and angry… and god, did she say and do some _stupid shit_ when she was angry. Ali couldn't remember a time where she was just a little mad, or a little happy, or a little sad. She felt everything at lightning speed and superhero strength. She knew what it was. A doctor had told her years before that she was just like her mother… Ali's mind had broken pieces that could never quite be fixed. Dark corners better left unexplored. She made a choice that day so long ago, with her mother standing by her side, in which medicine wasn't going to be a part of her life. It was better to feel pain then nothing at all, Ali reasoned, no matter how difficult it may be.

She managed to sneak away from Emma, wrapping her blankets tightly around the girl's feet to make sure she'd stay warm. Ali crept toward the cell door, hearing quiet voices. Quiet, hurried, and harsh.

"We're not gonna talk about this right now, we're gonna get some sleep." Rick's strained speech carried up to where Ali's ears were pressed up against the bars, her body hidden in the shadows.

"Something happened in there, and whatever your reasons are for keeping it to yourself, I hope it's worth it Rick." She could hear Herschel's crutches struggling their way across the floor, his voice following them. "Keep us in the dark long enough, and it doesn't matter how it ends… no one will be here to see it."

Ali could feel her fists clenching and unclenching, unable to stop this constant action. Morning was coming; the sun was filling up the room. One moment closer to whatever came next. She rotated her body around, pulling her knees up to her chest and pressed her face in between the metal bars. She could smell the rust inches from her face. He was unpacking his bow; holding each arrow up to his eyes and rubbing it clean with a dirty rag. The same dirty piece of cloth he always had tied to the back of his pants. Ali had seen him walk around without his crossbow before, had watched him comfortably make his way across the prison courtyard sans hunting knife…. But that damn cloth, it was always there.

Ali wondered what it belonged to before it had been torn away. "Hey… psssttt." Ali hissed as quietly as she could down in his direction. Daryl immediately shot his eyes in her direction. He stood, pressing the tip of the arrow he was holding into the palm of the opposite hand.

"Hey." Was all he offered. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough to know all your arrows are sparkling clean, no walker blood on a single one." Ali smiled down to him, moving her hair out of her eyes. The way he was looking up to her right then…. It scared her. Suddenly he was moving quickly up the stairs, as silently as he could. She stood and met him at the top.

His hands immediately found their way around her waist. He kissed her, and meant it, made her feel him in her bones.

"You know what's coming next, don'tcha?" Daryl had his hand in her hair now, hers had found their way into his vest. She could feel his hot skin through the thin material of his shirt.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"… Yes."

Daryl kissed her again, soft this time, lovingly. "I'll protect you. We'll be fine… you believe me?"

Ali looked away, afraid of whatever answer would come out of her mouth. "… I … I trust you."

"Well, trust me now Ali, I'll protect you… so…do you _believe me?"_

Her lips moved before her brain had time to filter it. "Yes." Wouldn't it be something if she could always do that? Ali thought… to feel something in your gut and just say it out loud without reservations.

How nice must that be?

_**Daryl…**_

He didn't know what he was hearing… well, he _knew_… just having a hard time believing it.

"Rick," Daryl shook his head, feeling a little sick to his stomach. "It just ain't us man."

"No…" Herschel struggled to turn and make his way back to the cell block. The old man couldn't even look Rick in the eye as he spoke. "It isn't."

They both watched silently as he made his exit, his statement hanging uncomfortably hanging in the air. Both men… Daryl and Rick alike, they knew what was on the table was wrong. What they were considering, _planning_ even, was too far gone. A desperate move, something that may not even pay off in the long run.

And if it didn't and they were killed in the process… what would happen exactly? Daryl knew he didn't believe in God and the devil, Heaven or Hell. But shit, handing over an innocent woman who had earned her place within their walls to a man who would probably pull her apart, limb from limb…. And _enjoy every damn moment of it_… well, that had to earn them both a ticket to any hell that may exist.

Daryl's mind spun as he listened to what Rick was asking of him. He had to not only be on board with handing Michonne over to… to _him…_ but now _Merle_ was the only man who could pull this off. Rick made it very clear in those moments after bringing it up that he himself would be one talking to Merle. Daryl imagined his brother stewing in his cell, Rick making the proposition… his brother laughing in the Sherriff's face. These next twelve hours were going to be difficult, almost impossible.

And suddenly, effortlessly, her face entered his mind. How, if she had been there that moment, she would have reached out and squeezed his palm with her fingers, just strong enough so he knew she was really there…. But even her presence couldn't shake this feeling. He was about to help Rick with a task that didn't sit well with him. Daryl rarely participated with things that didn't sit well… and he respected that woman. She brought Judith formula… had helped Carl get that picture of his mother… told them about the Governor in the first place. They were just going to give up and let that monster have her. It didn't fucking feel right.

"So it doesn't feel like much of a life you're living right now huh?" Her sweet voice came out of the emptiness behind him. Filled in the vacant spots left in the wake of what had taken place moments before.

"It does, when you're here." He didn't turn to look at her, but quickly felt her arms around his waist from behind. Her face was pressed sideways against the middle of his back, he could feel her hot frantic breathing right through his leather vest.

"I'm scared… god dammit, I don't want to be scared." She spoke through clenched teeth, he felt her fingertips pressed into the skin on his abdomen. Daryl didn't flinch.

"Its okay to feel afraid, Ali, give yourself a break."

She was silent for a moment more. "You know I'm in your wings right?" Her voice sounded far away, she let go and stepped away from him. As he began to turn to face her she hollered out. "Don't!"

Daryl stuck his hands in the air, "What?" He demanded. When his head twisted in her direction she was still, traces of happiness lingering on her face amidst watery eyes.

Daryl marveled at how many times in a day he thought _My God, she is so beautiful_. His own voice in his head made him feel like such a pussy… all he'd ever known was to use them… women. Use them for what you needed and throw them away… because that's the only time you might have any power. You fall in love and you're a goner. He heard his father's voice and saw Merle's face, bitterness behind every word and look.

He had spent every moment of his life working for their approval, and in one moment he decided to end that. No more. This woman here staring at his back with tears in her eyes, the girl sleeping inside that belonged to them both now… it changed everything. They couldn't turn their backs on her, she was their responsibility. He had people who counted on him. All of these people saw him as an asset. Strange, what it took for others to understand his value… strange, how it took other's approval for him to see the value in himself. All of it was confusing.

He felt Ali press her palm in between his shoulder blades. "What made you pick this vest… the wings… why?" She took her hand down and didn't object when he turned to her this time. "It doesn't seem like you. Angelic… whatever you call it."

"It was Merle's." Daryl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

Ali smirked at him playfully. "Merle isn't exactly an angel either there Daryl."

He laughed, "Yeah yeah, shut up. Friggin brat." Her smile was so wide that Daryl should have felt happy to see it, but only one thought came to his mind. "Wonder if this is the last laugh we'll have for a while…"

She sighed and leaned into his chest. "I imagine so. This whole thing isn't going to be easy."

He wanted to tell her, he needed to get it out right then, but he just couldn't. What would she think of him, what he and Rick were going to do with Michonne? She'd be disgusted, she'd hate him… she'd think he was a monster.

"Hey," her soft voice floated upwards and met his ears. "Where'd you go? You okay?"

He pulled her in tight. "Nowhere girl, I'm here. I'm here."


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter might seem sad, and there are a couple of reasons for that. One: this is the part in the season where I think everyone's hearts break just a little for Daryl. I know mine did. Two: I can't get it out of my head, the idea of innocence lost, the idea of children being subject to so many atrocities that adults should never even have to face. It's everywhere lately. I'm not making some statement politically or whatever you would call it, but everything is so frightening now. The tragedy at the Boston Marathon yesterday was just another event in the past year, another piece of proof that humanity has lost its innocence, and this is what our children will know and grow up with (The Walking Dead definitely experiments with that as far as Carl's concerned, I imagine there will be a lot more of that next season as well). Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and I hope everyone enjoys despite how sad it may seem. **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_**Ali…**_

As she watched Emma and Carl practice cleaning their guns a deep and sudden tug in her chest threatened tears. At twelve years old Ali was learning to shoot, sure… not the same thing. Not the same thing by a fuckin' long shot. She was watching these children prepare for war. Depending on how things might work out, death seemed imminent… they were only kids.

Nothing about this was fair.

"Hey." Daryl's deep voice startled her and she jumped.

"Jeez! God… you scared me Daryl." Ali hissed at him. He didn't apologize, kept his eyes on what hers were fixed on and sat down on the bench next to her. She turned back and continued to watch the sweet girl with the blood curls handle weapons and ammunition, and she felt sick.

"Ain't nothin' you can do about it Ali," Daryl spoke carefully, softly. "This is the way it is now, and best we can do is try to protect em'. Don't kill yourself tryin' to figure out how to keep it from happenin'."

"I know there's nothing I can do." She kicked a rock with her foot. "I know they need to know this stuff." She sighed and leaned her head on Daryl's shoulder. "Remember when walkers were the worst thing out there?"

Daryl shook his head vigorously, eyes on the ground. He shrunk away from Ali and stood up, looking her dead in the eye. "They ain't never been the worst thing… that spot always belonged to us." Ali watched as his anger took over his whole body. He was almost shaking. "And it always will. The dead can't hate, they can't beat or rape or torture… might eat us alive, but that seems a hell of a lot better than what we're doin'."

She narrowed her eyes, cautious. These strange, ominous words had been falling from his lips all day. She knew something was going on, and he was keeping it from her. "Yeah… what are we doin then Daryl?"

He looked up to her, fury burning behind his blue eyes. His voice came out like the boom of thunder. "WE'RE LETTING HIM FUCKING WIN, ALI! We are _LETTING_ him win! That rotten mother fucker who… _who_…" He lurched toward the picnic table she was sitting on and began to slam his fist into the wood, over and over again. She was so startled she fell off the bench and hard on to the ground… Daryl didn't even notice.

"He BEAT me, made Maggie a piece of meat, tried to KILL me and Merle… and he's gonna come here and kill all of us!" He whipped around toward her, still screaming, blood dripping off his knuckles. "Not one fuckin' thing we can do about it, and we're just handing her over Ali, we're just fucking KILLING her!"

She jumped up off the ground and put both of her hands on his cheeks. His sweat and hot tears were flowing over her fingertips. She glanced around and saw them all watching. Littered around the courtyard were worried, confused faces.

All but Rick's.

Ali made eye contact with the Sherriff, and knew that whatever Daryl was speaking of, Rick knew all about it. His eyes were pained, struggling. Ali looked away from him and back to the man in front of her, the man she loved… and it was killing her to watch him suffer this way. This heavy burden, whatever it may be, was crushing him. "Who are you killing Daryl… who?"

He finally looked up and forced out a sharp breath. He reached up, knocking Ali's small hands from his face. It was as though he couldn't be touched without wanting to scream. "Doesn't matter Ali, not one fuckin' bit." He rubbed the water from his cheeks and glared at her. "We're all dead, don't matter who kills who." He turned and walked away toward the north wall. "We're all dead."

_**Daryl…**_

Once he had composed himself he saw Rick approaching. Smart of the Sherriff to wait, otherwise Daryl might have ripped his throat out.

"Whatchu want, huh?" Daryl spit at him.

"I can't do it." Rick's voice was quiet. "I won't."

Daryl's head shot up. "Yeah, why's that?"

"I just can't. He'd kill us all anyway, weather we handed her over or not."

"Yeah, no shit." Daryl said under his breath. If Rick heard he didn't say anything.

Herschel was struggling toward them, moving his crutches as quickly as he could while visibly distraught. Daryl nodded at him so Rick would notice, and they both began to jog toward the old man. "What is it?" Rick asked hurriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find em', either of em'." Herschel was having a hard time with his breath. "They've both been gone for at least an hour… did you ask Merle to take her Rick? Did you already ask him?"

Daryl's mind flashed back to earlier in the day, speaking with his brother in one of the boiler rooms. His shaky excuse, his fidgeting eyes. All at once he knew… he knew what was happening.

"I gotta go… he's taken her Rick."

"What?"

Daryl sighed, loading up his crossbow with arrows, securing his hunting knife. "He told me so, said you wouldn't have the balls to go through with it. He's taken her himself, he's doin' it without a plan or permission. Merle don't ask no one for permission, least of all people he don't respect." Daryl looked up to Rick. "He's taking her to that Governor… and that piece of shit is gonna kill em' both."

_**Ali…**_

Ali was still shaking with Emma wrapped up in her arms when she saw him. She could tell by the stern look and the quickness in his step that he had somewhere to be, something to take care of. He practically walked right by them without words when Ali hollered out, Emma's tear stained face pressed against her shoulder. "Hey Dixon!" She stood and waved at him "What the fuck?"

He stopped cold and turned around. "I gotta go… I gotta find Merle."

"What? Where'd he go, what do you mean find him?"

"I ain't got time to explain it now girl, I just gotta go before he gets himself killed." He looked sideways at her and Emma. "I'll be back… alright?" He leaned down and kissed Ali quickly. Emma ran up and wrapped her small arms around his legs, crying with every step. Ali could see it for a moment, a flash of remorse on his face. It hurt him to do whatever it was he was about to do. This task in front of him, it was unwanted… this was his heavy burden; this is what was crushing him. "I love you both, ya understand?" He knelt down and made Emma look him, shushing her and holding her by either side of her face. "I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya' little girl. I'll be back to take care of you and Ali… trust me? Huh?"

Emma nodded, crying harder now than before. Daryl wrapped her up in a hug and stood up. The girl looked so small in his arms, sobbing and shaking, burying her face into his shirt. For just a moment Emma did seem unreachable when Daryl held her, that what he said was true. If he was there, he'd protect Emma and her both. Ali believed that with every broken piece of her heart.

Trouble was he wasn't going to be there. He was leaving to find Merle, wherever he was and whatever he was doing. Ali understood… if it were Henry she'd leave without saying a word. She'd trust Daryl to get it, and be okay with it… so that's what she intended to do. Exactly what she expected of him. Ali knew herself to be many things, but she didn't want to think hypocrite was on that list.

When Emma finally let him put her down Ali stared at him with tear filled eyes. He looked down, adjusted the strap on his crossbow again. "I'm sorry, Ali…. But I'll be back… promise."

She nodded, reaching out to squeeze his palm with her fingers. Just strong enough for him to know she was there… her mother used to do that when Ali would get too nervous. Daryl needed reassurance. More than he might know. "I believe you Daryl. I love you. I'll see you soon."

As she watched Daryl jog off towards the uncertain woods her whole heart filled up. Emma's arms were around her waist, clutching her like if she let go she'd fall apart. The familiar twist in her stomach was gone, this worry that she was used to… it was gone. When Daryl told her 'I promise' Ali didn't have to lie… she _did_ believe him.

What didn't sit well with her was Rick… he knew what the hell was going on. Herschel did too, and if Ali didn't have so much respect for the old man she probably would have done the same damn thing to him.

"Emma honey," Ali began, pulling her hands from her clothing. "I've gotta go talk to Rick. Stay over there with Carl, you'll be safe."

Emma nodded, eyes still filled with tears, and headed off toward Carl. He was already standing up and waiting for her, concern sprawled across his face. He looked like his father with all that worry, and all at once Ali didn't want to get mad at Rick. She hated her temper.

But it was too late, she'd already lost control of it. And Rick was the only person who would tell her where Daryl was going. She would _make_ him tell her if that's what it took. She wasn't fucking around anymore. This was her life… what was left of it. This was Daryl, this was Emma, and Ali couldn't lose anyone else she loved. She'd die. She'd _want_ to die.

Ali could see the look on Rick's face from a mile away. As she made her way up to the entrance of the cell block he began to busy himself with another task, packing up some more guns to bring to the back towers. Ali knew what he was trying to do. He was working on giving himself an excuse to step away from the confrontation. She had no intention of letting him do so.

"Hey… HEY!" She hollered out to him as he began to enter the prison. He stopped cold as she approached him, out of breath. "STOP!"

"I'm stopped." Rick growled at her. When he turned his eyes were red rimmed and tired. "What is it Ali?"

"You know what it is. Don't be an asshole." Ali could hear her voice crack and realized she didn't have the strength to fight him either. She watched him and knew: neither of them had it in them. "Just tell me Rick… please." He was trying to fight of tears "_I'd_ tell _you_… you can't just not tell me… I love him Rick. Where is he going? What do you know?"

_**Daryl…**_

After seeing Michonne in the field driving her sword into a zombie's skull he knew. He knew because she was on her own. He felt it because she was unharmed. And when she murmured "He let me go." Daryl felt it in his gut.

Crazy son of a bitch, he was going to try and kill them all on his own. This army that was prepared to deal with at least a dozen of them would be met with Merle and Merle only.

_I just want my brother back._ His own words echoed in his mind.

Daryl ran the rest of the way, sprinted even, landing arrows into random walker's skulls along the way. There was a sickness in his stomach spreading to every limb, every nerve ending… he didn't want to believe what he already knew.

And suddenly, there he was. Chewing on someone's insides, hunched over this body, tearing into its flesh and swallowing what he ripped out with his bloody fingers. When Daryl met his brother's eyes a thick film had clouded over the sharp blue color he'd known his whole life. In one moment Daryl lost everything he had before the epidemic… He'd hated that life, hated his home and his father and going to school and being a part of the Dixon clan known by every town within a thirty mile radius. Hated it all.

Except for Merle. Except his brother, the one person who had always loved him, no matter how many mistakes he made. His heart was with his brother, and his brother's heart with him. And in this moment Daryl lost all sense of self. As he pushed this zombie with Merle's face away from him, not wanting any of it to be true… the unfairness of it was glaring. What was this, the world he lived in now, what would it be without his brother?

With every bit of anger and sadness left in him, he ended it for Merle. He drove his knife into his own brother's skull over and over again, hatred for whatever was left of humanity felt in every blow. There was no God, nothing was controllable, and everything was upside down and inside out. For once, Daryl had no clue what to do next.

He was lost. Merle was gone, and the part of his heart his brother held gone with him. He'd never get it back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, been super busy. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read, we're nearing the end of this story as far as the show goes, not sure how much further I'll take it. I'm thinking of writing another one after finishing this with more of my own story line rather then following the show so closely. Gotta have my zombie time one way or another until October when season four comes out!**

**Hope everyone enjoys, and please review. **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_**Ali…**_

From the moment he returned she didn't know what to do, or say… or think. She was so practiced at picking people apart. Putting them back together? Picking up the pieces? None of it made sense to her. Ali didn't even know how to put herself back together, let alone someone else.

The fucked up thing was they didn't have time for this. And Daryl knew it. He came roaring back with a purpose, didn't give Emma or Ali the time of day. He was off with Rick, Herschel or Glenn. Setting up some sort of wall or barricade… like it could keep out what was coming. Ali didn't trust for a second that any of them would make it out alive. They didn't have a plan, they were stuck and afraid. Every hour that passed was painstaking. It made her ill to even think of what was on their doorstep.

"Daryl, I have to talk to you." It was the day after Merle was murdered... She let him have his time the night before, let him sleep alone at the top of the stairs without a word. Didn't complain when he shied away from her touch. She was trying to help him, and he didn't want help. She knew the feeling… but was still frustrated by it. Maybe because she knew where it came from, because she knew that he needed nothing more than to let it out and have someone there when he did. He was just like her, why wouldn't he let her help?

"Okay, what is it?" His voice was stiff, though his hand on her hip leading her away from the men working was warm and comforting. She couldn't believe she missed his touch that much.

"What is going on?" Ali's voice was quiet and managed. She wouldn't let him think she was falling apart right now. He didn't need that and she knew it. She'd be strong when he needed her to be.

"We're gettin' ready, buildin' walls, makin' it harder for them to get in." Daryl looked at her as though she was missing a brain.

She shook her head, quickly losing patience. "Michonne told us he has an entire armory. We have a few bullets and arrows to get us through an attack like this? It's ridiculous." She realized then how angry she was. No one was even asking her opinion, her thoughts on how to carry this out. All the men just took over without any discussion at all and decided what was best for all of them, and it made her pissed as hell.

"Yeah? Ridiculous?" Daryl was speaking to her through gritted teeth. When he was angry he seemed to stand taller, his presence threatening to swallow her whole. She began to shrink slightly when a voice in her head grabbed a hold.

_Doesn't matter what he thinks, tell them Ali, tell them your plan. It'll save them… it'll save them all…_

When Ali looked up her eyes were filled with tears, her father's reassuring voice echoing in her brain. So what if it wasn't reality… it was the only thing that would give her the guts to stand up to them. Her father was the only one ever to give her that type of courage, the courage it took to lead. Rick was born this way she guessed. Like he was supposed to show people the way from day one.

Her? Not so much.

"Will you just listen to me? I have an idea… and I think it's going to work."

_**Daryl…**_

He stood behind her every step of the way, encouraged her to bring this to the group. What she was saying made sense, and it was the first solid plan he had heard from anyone so far. They really had no idea when these men were going to show up, but after what the Governor did the day before, he was guessing it would be anytime now.

"So don't you see? They'll think the whole time their unleashing hell on us, but we won't be in sight. We won't be on the outskirts, we'll be inside. They don't know the layout of this place; they don't know where to go. It's dark and frightening, they'll lose their bearings… and that's when we'll hit them with everything we got." For the first time in days Daryl heard strength in her voice. The girl with the pistol in her hands, face wrapped in a scarf, concentration in her eyes: she was back. And she was back with a vengeance.

Rick slowly began to nod. "We'll have the barriers up as well, they'll tire themselves out before they even get inside, they'll use up a lot of ammunition shooting at nothing."

Ali nodded, smiling at him. She quickly tied her hair up, getting it out of her face, and stepped closer to the men. Further away from Daryl. He stood back and watched her with curiosity. Ali was in her element, she was comfortable with this talk. Laying out plans, tracing a map of the prison in the dirt with her fingers… it was like she was meant to do this sort of thing. Like she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to waging war.

"How do you know about all this stuff?" Daryl asked her, suspicion in his voice. "Your father?"

Ali nodded, now she was the one looking at him like he didn't have a brain. "He was an officer in the navy. Never told me too much about his job, but he taught me how to do certain things… fighting off an enemy is one of them." She shrugged. "How to protect myself too."

"Huh…" Daryl frowned in her direction as she turned away quickly and continued to address Rick, Glenn and Herschel. They were all talking now, throwing out ideas, setting up plans. Ali stood and gave Glenn and Rick the task of letting the others know what the plan is and getting them into position. She told Herschel to separate out the guns, making sure that those who were closest to where the fire would be coming from had the automatics and certain armor.

"We still have those smoke bombs right? The ones you guys used when you were getting Daryl out of Woodbury?" She spoke quickly. Watching and listening to her right then felt odd. It was as though she was a different person.

"What are we supposed to be doing right now then?" Daryl asked her as Herschel walked away. He was surprised at how willingly the men took to the orders she was dishing out. Suddenly she was in charge, she was the one with the ideas, and everyone listened. It was bizarre.

She brushed the sweat away from her forehead and pressed her lips together. "Well, I get the unpleasant task of letting the kids know that they will not be participating in this."

"Yeah, I don't see Carl listening to you on that one."

"Well he's gonna have to, he doesn't have a choice." Ali said matter of factly.

"He doesn't have a choice?" Daryl didn't know how to take any of this. He was grateful and relieved to finally have a plan in the works, and he was impressed with her knowledge… but she was freaking him out. It was like he flipped a switch inside of her when he told her to tell the group her idea. Like suddenly she had balls of steel and was 100% comfortable giving orders and taking the lead. She had always been strong, but he'd never seen her _this _intense before. "So if he tells you no, what the hell are you gonna do? Chain him to a bunk?"

Ali's head snapped around to Daryl, a mean look on her face. "No, of course not. I'll get Rick and have Rick explain it to him. He has to listen to his Dad." She turned her whole body now. Daryl couldn't get over it, even her posture was different. "Is there a problem? Why are you acting so weird?"

"_I'm _acting weird?" Daryl shrugged his crossbow on to his shoulder, shaking his head. "Sorry to break it to you there girly, but you're the one actin' outta sorts. You got a plan and all of a sudden you in charge of everythin'? Tellin' people what to do, tellin' Carl he can't protect what's his along with the rest of us?"

Ali's face bared no emotion as she spoke. "Yes, I have a plan and I know the best way to execute it. I know what's going to keep us alive, I'm trying to help." She turned away from him, loading her pistol. "And newsflash Daryl, Carl is _twelve years old_. He shouldn't even be killing walkers, but it's necessary right? Well, have you thought that maybe him standing down is necessary? He's going to be completely desensitized, he'll have no regard for human life, and I don't think any of us wants that for him." She stuck her gun in her holster and turned back to him. "So, do you think you could quit giving me shit, and start giving me a hand instead?"

Daryl watched with amusement as Ali delivered the news to Emma and Carl. Just as he had predicted Carl lost his mind, yelling at her, stalking off vowing to find his dad. His dad would let him go, he said, his dad would let him help.

Emma just sat there staring at the ground. When Ali turned back to her she asked "Well, are you mad at me too?" She was becoming exasperated, Daryl could tell. He felt bad for a moment, but he wasn't going to rescue her from this. He had a feeling she didn't need rescuing anyway.

Emma wouldn't look up so Ali kneeled in front of her. "Emma?"

"No I ain't mad." She said her voice small and weak. "I'm scared, and I don't wanna die. I don't want anyone to die."

For a moment Ali let her guard down and wrapped the young girl up in a hug. "Well sweetheart, that's what we're doing here. We're gonna make sure that none of us die, and the best way you can help with that is to stay back. You understand?"

She nodded and stood up. Left the cell without saying a word.

"Well," Ali frowned at Daryl. "I guess we should get started."

_**Ali…**_

Daryl had been avoiding her all day. He did what she asked without argument, but he wasn't interested in speaking to her. She thought she was doing what he wanted, letting them know of her plan and trying to get things done, but he seemed really angry with her. Ali didn't know why.

"Hey, you want some company?" She asked timidly, coming up behind Daryl as he stood watch. The sun was beginning to set and most of the others were inside eating what little food they could spare from the rations. Daryl shrugged and Ali stepped up next to him. She placed her arms up and rested them on the two by four in front of them. "It's pretty huh?" Daryl didn't respond. "Seems strange that we're about to be attacked."

Again, no response.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Ali's voiced was slightly raised. Daryl promptly shushed her, annoyance spread across his face.

"Shut up will ya?" He practically spit at her. "You wanna rile up all those walkers? We'd be listening to them clear into the night… shit."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Ali was taken aback by his sudden rudeness. She didn't want to get mad at him, he was going through a lot right then, but he was just being mean now. "You don't have to snap at me like that."

He turned back to the courtyard, forehead creased with anger. A long silence followed, Ali couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that uncomfortable.

"Well, stay out here by yourself then. See ya." She said curtly and she began to walk away. She half expected him to stop her, but he didn't. She felt a lump rising to her throat and couldn't help it. Her emotions got the better of her. Like they usually did. "You know, I didn't do anything to you, I'm just trying to make sure we don't all get killed here. I'm trying to help and you're getting mad at me… and you know what? I don't deserve it and I certainly don't fucking appreciate it. This is bullshit."

With that she stalked off. She didn't hear him following and was relieved by that. She'd probably just end up saying more hurtful things if he tried to calm her down. Ali was beyond her breaking point, and he'd made it impossible for her to talk to him. The whole thing was just so stupid… and right before they were about to go through this ordeal… where they both might die… he wanted to fight right now?

She sat down next to Emma and started to move her noodles around with her fork. She had no appetite. If anything, she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Hey." Emma nodded over to her as she swallowed down her dinner. "What's the matter with ya'? You seem mad."

"I am mad." Ali was practically pouting into her soup. "He's being rotten to me and I didn't do anything to him. I don't get it and he won't talk to me and it's frustrating." Ali looked up just in time to see Emma roll her eyes and shake her head. "What?" She snapped

"Just… what do you expect Ali?" Emma stood up holding her empty bowl. She continued as she walked over to the sink and placed it down. "He comes back here after what happens to Merle and immediately has to start planning for the moment the Governor comes back." She turned to look at Ali then, and she felt as though she were being scolded. "And you come at him with a plan and suddenly you're giving orders and drawing maps and loading guns… so I ask you again, what do you expect?"

"Hey watch it girly, I'm not doing anything wrong here. I'm trying to help." Ali was annoyed now; she couldn't even count on Emma to back her up anymore? What the hell was happening?

"Yes you are doin' something wrong Ali," Emma's eyes began to soften. "You're showin' him a side of you he's never really seen, and it's scarin' him. The only other time I ever seen you like this was when were on the road with everyone else and tryin' to find a way to secure that old house so we could stay there, remember?"

Ali nodded. It had taken them hours, and they lost a friend, Adam, in the fight, but they had made it in. They succeeded. Ali and her father had made sure of that.

"You and your dad came in hot, with plans laid out as if they just sprung up from nowhere. You were directing everyone this way and that… you were in charge. I didn't understand it. But I do now, because it's just been you and me for so long. I know you; I know what you're really like." Emma nodded toward the door where Daryl was standing on just the other side. "He don't."

She didn't know what to say. Emma was making sense… maybe he was alarmed by her behavior… but that meant that he might not love her. Once he knew this side of her, would he be able to see her the same way again?

Ali stood up quickly and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Thanks kid, you're right." Emma smiled up at her as Ali ruffled her hair. "And you got some guts to say this kind of shit to me… I respect that." Ali shoved her back playfully. "Just don't get used to it."

With that Ali headed toward the door. She wouldn't let this go on any longer. If she didn't, she'd regret it for what might be her very short life.

_**Daryl…**_

He let out an exasperated sigh as he heard the door open up again behind him. He couldn't even stand watch in peace. "Whoever it is, go away, I got this."

"Sorry, no." It was Ali. Daryl didn't turn, determined to not allow her to see his face. This felt like a real fight, and usually he just ran from those when it came to women. He couldn't escape this one, not this time… and it pissed him off to no end. He knew he shouldn't be getting this angry with her, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted her to do was leave him alone until he felt better.

"Well too bad, Ali. Go back inside, watch the kids, feed the baby… or whatever it is you do now. Lord knows I got no clue what the hell that entails."

"I know that, and I'm sorry." Her voice was small, she sounded as though she might cry any second. "I know you don't understand what I'm doing. I shouldn't be surprised."

Daryl turned now to look at her. A long silence followed and he ended up nodding his head for her to stand beside him. "Come on, we'll both keep an eye out for a while."

She hurried up next to him. He felt her reach out and squeeze his palm with her fingers and quickly let go. The familiar touch made him feel okay for the first time since what had happened to Merle. As if Ali was reading his mind, she quietly said "I'm sorry about your brother Daryl. I really am."

He looked down to the cement underneath their feet. "Yeah… me too. Thanks."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome; I should have said that yesterday. I didn't know what to do, I'm not good with these sorts of things."

Daryl smirked down to her, "Well I suppose that makes two of us then." He touched the back of his hand to her face and bent down to kiss her. She tasted so good, her lips soft… he was taking comfort in this, in her.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. He had his hand on the back of her head, the other pulling at the buttons of her shirt. She let out a small laugh. "We can't do that out here Daryl."

He looked around hurriedly and nodded toward the small door a few yards away. "Come on, we might not get another chance."

That was all Ali needed to hear. Daryl didn't know if it was because it was make up sex, he wasn't sure if it was the looming threat on their lives, or what exactly was happening, but it was the best he'd ever had. When they were finished and Ali was catching her breath the look on her face told him she felt the same way. He reached over and kissed her lightly. "I love you… weather you're a warrior or a housewife or somewhere in between… okay?"

She nodded lightly. "Okay and I love you too." Smiling as she pulled her clothes on. "Come on, we gotta get back out there, if anyone finds out we bailed on our watch to do… this… well it wouldn't look good on either of us."

Daryl laughed and grabbed her hand. She tugged him up and held on to his hand for a moment longer. "Well, I guess it's time we get ready… let's go talk to the others. Get in position, we need to be on top of this." He sighed. "We can't get caught sleepin'… it'll get us killed."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm with Emma on this one. I don't want to die."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I finally reached the end of season three as far as my story goes, and I've got some ideas to keep it going. I really want this story to have the right ending (not sure how long that will take) so I'm gonna keep going with it. I really hope to read some more reviews as I start to get into my own storyline, I can't wait to hear what you have to say!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_**Ali…**_

She wasn't going to try to deny how frightened she felt. She pictured Emma's face in her head. Thought of her, Carl and Herschel out in those woods watching everything unfold. The alarms were sounding and gunfire was popping off, echoing against the high cement walls. Her ears were ringing; she couldn't hear anything but the high pitched frequency.

Luckily, she made up for it with her sight. She watched as Maggie and Glenn pummeled bullets at the Governor's soldiers with their automatics. Ali stood at her post, took out two trying to get away out the side entrances. These people looked so scared; she didn't imagine they knew much about the world she and the others lived in. Before this they were probably sipping lemonade and living seemingly normal lives. She would have let them go, but they were heading out the west gate.

Right toward Emma and Carl.

Ali stepped back inside for a moment, grabbing another clip. The screams were undeniable, terrified people running in every direction. She was grateful for being so high above them. With a bird's eye view, they didn't seem like such a threat. They were the ants and she was the boot… until she heard him.

"STAND YOUR GROUND, GOD DAMMIT! STAND YOUR GROUND!" He sounded like any other man, but when he emerged from the tombs she took in the entire package.

She had to admit, the eye patch gave him more of menacing quality. His lips were pulled back against his teeth and he watched his people in disgust… he even had a politician's haircut and that made Ali hate him even more. She squinted against the sunlight and tried to get a steady shot. She let loose a couple of rounds, but with shaky hands and her frightened demeanor she missed. He twisted a full 360 degrees and let the bullets fly. She hid behind the thick cement wall. When she looked over to Glenn and Maggie they weren't hiding, they were relentless. He was firing at everyone, and they didn't even seem afraid. It was motivation enough for her join in.

Before she knew it, what was left of the Governor's "army" was loaded into the back of their large truck. With only him and two other men continuing to fire on them, it was entirely one sided. Every single one of her group were letting loose everything they had. She heard Rick's dominating voice hollering. "Keep shooting, keep at it!" So they did. Ali was so thankful for Rick at that moment. She was excellent at the planning stages… but she was also very aware of her own limitations. She couldn't inspire people the way he did… didn't have it in her. Hell, she could barely motivate herself. Sure, she had a talent for the idea of war, but bringing it to fruition? Not once had she done this. Not once had she been forced too. Murdering innocent people because of the actions of one man… it had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier.

"We did it…" Maggie's voice wasn't triumphant. More surprised than anything else. "We scared them off."

"They'll be back." Rick said quietly. Beads of sweat formed around his hair line. Daryl was nodding behind him.

"He's right, we gotta go finish this. Can't leave it up to chance." Daryl was behind him… that meant she was behind Rick too.

"Okay, who's going then?"

_**Daryl…**_

He wondered if he would ever get to the point where he wasn't leaving Emma and Ali every few days on life threatening pursuits. He hated seeing their faces as he told them, once again, that he had to go. To Ali's credit, she had only given him shit that one time, asking if she could go and help. Now it's a practiced look on her face: A mix of disappointment and fear. But she'd never tell him to stay again… never. She accepted his absence as fate, something that just had to happen. She understood.

The thought of their fight the night before seemed completely ridiculous to him now… He didn't want to fight with her. What he wanted was this craziness to be over, so they could just have dinner together, put Emma to bed, and make love until they were too tired to continue. Dammit… he wanted that more than anything in the world.

"Please be safe… as safe as you can be." Ali shrugged, biting her lower lip. "Lord knows that's a heavy request now-a-days."

Daryl nodded. His eyes landed on Rick speaking with Carl over by the picnic tables. The kid was so pissed that the tips of his ears were bright red. Ali's eyes followed his and they both witnessed him drop the badge directly at his father's feet. Daryl shook his head in disbelief.

"Ya know," He said quietly. "He used to be a nice kid… Herschel told me what he did."

Ali's face swiftly turned again. "What Carl did? What did he do?"

Daryl pressed his lips together and looked to the ground. "He gunned some kid down… guess he guy was runnin' a way scared and stumbled upon em'. The kid was handing his weapon over… and Carl just shot him."

Ali's hand covered her mouth. No wonder Emma had been so upset when she returned. She wouldn't even talk to Ali, just sped past her with tears streaming down her face, hollering to be left alone. At the time Daryl assumed it was just nerves, the shock of watching what had just happened… in all actuality that's exactly what it was. Emma had just seen something she shouldn't have ever had to see.

And now she was terrified of her only friend.

"I guess I should go talk to Emma then huh?" Ali looked up to him and placed her hand over his heart. "Did you say goodbye yet?"

"Nah…" Daryl shrugged. "Said she wanted to be left alone… remember?"

"Daryl… you have to say goodbye to her." He knew she was right. She had that annoying habit.

"Correction…" Daryl heard Rick's weary voice behind them. "You both gotta say goodbye."

It took a moment, but as he stared hard at Rick he began to understand. The Sherriff wanted Ali to go with them. He wanted her to leave Emma here, unprotected, and go out there to hunt the Governor down to Woodbury…. Where Daryl had almost been killed… face the man with one eye and no conscience. No. No fuckin' way.

"Rick, that ain't gonna happen." Daryl spoke slowly, deliberately. "Not a god damn chance."

"Excuse me… but why not exactly?" Ali chimed in. He looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips and let out a heavy sigh.

"What about Emma? And Carl?" Daryl held his arm out to the cell block door. He then began pointing at the destruction surrounding them. "Look around… what if that nutcase comes back?"

"I don't think that's it." Ali's eyes narrowed in his direction. "That's not why you don't want me to come."

"Well, ya' fuckin' wrong, cuz that's exactly it." Daryl frowned at her as Rick interrupted, Michonne firm at his side.

"We don't got the time to argue 'bout this." Rick hissed. "Every second that passes, he's further away. We need Glenn here to hold things down and protect the rest of em'." He nodded at Ali. "We need her… gotta have another person on the road with us. Did you see how men they got loaded in the back of that truck? Imagine the damage they could do if we came across them just the three of us… not being able to cover every direction… picture it, just for a second… She's the most capable… we need her Daryl."

When Daryl looked at Ali she had a forceful expression on her face, but he knew that in reality she was begging… _begging_…. For him to be okay with her participating in this. He looked her up and down and frowned. "Go inside, get yourself loaded up with more weapons. Don't forget your 45… at least four clips. Don't bring anything too heavy other than that, nothing that will weigh you down. We need you quick on your feet. And you'll stay next to me the whole damn time unless I tell you different, and you gotta be alert-"

She let out a sharp breath and rolled her eyes. "I know all these things Daryl, it'll be fine. I promise k?"

"Don't promise… you don't know that shit for sure. Listen to me, do what I say when we're out there…" He saw the annoyed look on her face and met her with an eye roll of his own. "Please."

She gave him smirk, reached out and squeezed his hand quickly. She looked over to Michonne and they both headed inside for more supplies. Rick began to follow them when Daryl reached out, grabbing him by the shoulder and stopping him cold.

"Anything happens to her and it's on you." Daryl locked his eyes in, an understanding brewing between the two of them. She dies, and Rick might as well have pulled the trigger. "We find the Governor, we kill him… and she makes it back safe no matter what. K? We on the same page Sherriff?"

Rick nodded curtly. Rick of all people understood. More than Daryl would probably ever know.

_**Ali…**_

Ali had expected the girl to cry, start yelling… anything really. But she just sat there, blank faced and nodding, as Ali let her know that she and Daryl had to leave.

"We'll be back just fine though, okay?" She reached out to give Emma a hug, but the girl recoiled at her touch. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Emma frowned at her and sat down on her bed. "You both leavin', what the hell else would it be?"

"Hey come on," Daryl snapped at her. "Watch yer' mouth."

Emma looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "You gonna make me?"

Ali didn't understand this sudden defiant behavior. It was okay for Emma to be upset that they had to go, but this rudeness? The harsh tone to her voice? This was all new for her; she'd never acted this way really.

"No, but I will." Ali reached out and firmly grabbed a hold of Emma's arm. "Don't talk back to him, or me, ya' understand?"

Emma pressed her lips together hard and forcefully ripped her arm from Ali's grasp. "I'm gonna do and say whatever I feel like." Her voice was quiet and a tear began to drip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "Gotta get used to it, seein' as how you two are goin' out lookin' for that crazy man… you both gonna get yourselves killed. Then I'll be on my own and makin' my own rules. So, like I said, I'm gettin' used to it now." With that Emma turned on her heal and walked away. Ali began to follow when she felt someone grab a hold of her arm. She turned to look and Rick's face was filled with urgency, Daryl a few feet behind him.

"We don't got time Ali, we gotta go."

She nodded, trying not to be upset with Emma, trying not to feel like she was leaving her behind. Guilt threatened to creep up and envelope her, but she shook it off. Rick was right, they didn't have time for that.

Rick tossed swat team gear at her and ordered "Put it on, you'll be on the bike with Daryl, exposed. Don't want you gettin' hurt."

Daryl snorted as he helped Ali into her riot gear. He glared at Rick. "Yeah, wouldn't want that…"

"You got somethin' to say Daryl? Than say it." Rick was getting heated

"Yeah I do, but you already know so what the fuck's the point?" Daryl spit at him. Ali rolled her eyes and stomped one of her feet against the cement.

"Jesus Christ… ENOUGH!" She hollered at them both. "I'm sick of the fighting! Let's just do what we have to do and get back here, get back to our lives. Think we can get through this without tearing each other to shreds? Think you two 'men' can handle that mission?"

Ali couldn't help but smile inwardly watching the both men shut right up. _Serves them right._ She thought. _Fighting like a couple of school girls when the Governor is on the loose and probably planning his next attack as we speak… ridiculous._

As she wrapped her arms tightly around Daryl's middle and prepared for the bike to start up, she leaned around to see his face. "I love you."

He sighed, waited a minute before answering. "I love you too. Let's just get this over with."

_**Daryl…**_

The four of them didn't know what to make of this person's story. They happened upon the Governor's truck, a terrified woman on the inside. She was the only person left alive, the rest of them were either the dead, or eating the dead.

"He just killed em' all?" Rick was running both hands through his hair. "Without warning?"

The woman, Karen, had been crying the entire time she spoke. "I had no idea… no clue he would…"

"No idea that he was cold blooded murderer?" Ali's voice was tinged with annoyance. When Daryl looked back at her she was practically shaking her head at this woman in disgust. "You lived with the man and didn't know what he was capable of… not too observant are we?"

"Ali, enough." Rick snapped at her. Daryl couldn't help but be surprised by her actions. She was usually quick to comfort those who needed it… but Ali seemed to have no sympathy for this woman. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ground.

Karen continued "He just killed them all, every single one of them… my husband… my son." She let out a choked sob and put her face in her hands. Daryl turned again to look at the girl he loved, wondering if the intense loss Karen must be feeling had any effect… but it didn't. Ali's eyes did not soften, her posture didn't relax. She was looking around, taking everything in, barely listening to the conversation happening in front of her.

"I'm very sorry for that, but you have to understand one thing: We are actively looking for this man right now… and about 20 minutes ago you were a part of his army." Rick looked at her the way he always looked at someone when he wanted them to listen. Leaning in and locking eyes. Daryl had to admit, it did get the woman's attention. "We are gonna find him and kill him. And you can either come with us to help, or you can come with us as our prisoner. Which would you prefer?"

"I don't know the man I was helping… I don't know him at all." Karen wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up to Ali and Michonne. Daryl couldn't get over it. They were both glaring, untrusting, hands at their gun holsters.

"Calm down, the both a' ya." Daryl hissed at them. "She could help us find the guy."

"Or she could be stupid enough to get us killed." Michonne said quietly, not taking her eyes off the frightened woman in front of them.

"Yeah Daryl," Ali spoke up as well, taking her eyes from Karen to meet his. "We don't know her, and she was just shooting at us for Christ sake!"

Daryl turned completely toward her, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know who else was welcomed in after tryin' to kill one of us?"

It took her a minute before the realization hit her like a bus. She looked down at the ground, cheeks blushing a fiery red. "That was different." Her voice was practically a whisper.

"Was it?" Daryl grabbed her hand, made her look at him. "Doesn't seem all that different to me… just sayin'."

"Fine, we'll take you with us." Rick spoke to Karen. "You tell us how to get to him, ya' understand? Take us to him, and we won't kill you."

Daryl was surprised to hear the Sherriff talking of killing this woman, but he didn't blame him all that much. You couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Ali stalked over to the bike and began to grab her things. "Hey… hey!" Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm again, but Ali quickly slapped his hands away, hard enough to sting. "What are ya doin' girl?"

"I'm goin' back." She strapped her pack on quickly, checked both her hips for her guns and hunting knife. "You guys go that way, I'll head back toward the prison, take the route in the woods. If he's in that army truck he won't be searching for anyone out there. Can't exactly sneak around quietly in that thing. I'll be fine… but someone's gotta go back and tell everyone what's going on." She stared at him for a moment. "You know I'm right."

"So I'm just expected to bring you with us one second… and let you go off on your own the next?" Daryl was so mad he could have exploded. "This is bullshit Ali, you're not going."

She gave him a sad look. Ali walked up slowly, placed both hands on his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. With that she stepped back, squeezing his hand with her fingers, then quickly released. "I _am_ going Daryl. I'm sorry, but if he's headed there right now and we're traveling the opposite direction… I have to… I have to warn them. That's where my family is." She gave him the most honest smile she could muster. "And you'll come back to us, all of you, and this will all be over."

With that Ali turned on her heel and slipped into the dark woods. She didn't even say goodbye.

They headed toward Woodbury with Karen in tow, and every few minutes Daryl got a sinking feeling in his stomach. At one point he stopped and bent over, hands on his knees… he thought he was going to puke. They all waited patiently without a word, all he could hear was Karen's quiet crying from a few feet in front of him. _I have to… I have to warn them. That's where my family is. _Ali's sweet voice rang in his ears

"I shouldn'ta' let her go on her own. I have to go back." Daryl spoke quietly to Rick as he stood. The Sherriff shook his head.

"You heard her, she'll be fine." Rick put a reassuring hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I need you here with us, and they need her back at the prison… this wasn't expected. We knew he was a manipulative monster, but I tell ya Daryl-" He stopped to look around, looked over at Karen. "I didn't expect this."

_**Ali…**_

Everything about this seemed a little off to her. The woods provided shelter, she knew them well, but with all the chaos happening around her the feeling of safety was a distant memory. Every few seconds she turned a full 360 degrees, gun in the air, searching for something that probably wasn't even there.

She knew that she scared Daryl doing this, knew that he was probably stressing out beyond belief right now, but it didn't seem to matter. The girl with the cherub cheeks and blonde curls is what mattered to her most. If the Governor was capable of murdering his own people in cold blood, what would he do to everyone back at the prison? No… it wasn't up for debate. She was doing what she needed to do.

Ali quickly realized that stopping every few seconds to check the area around her was causing her to lose the sun… and fast. She began to pick up the pace, moving as quietly as she could about a dozen yards away from the road. Just far enough away in to make her invisible. She had to be close now, only 10, fifteen minutes tops.

She stopped for a moment to adjust her pack as it had begun to slip down her torso. The speed she was moving made the straps loose. She didn't want to lose anything along the way, they'd probably need all the ammo they could get their hands on.

"You missed one in the back."

Ali's heart leapt into her throat… it was _him. _Her hand immediately went to her holster.

"Ah! No… no no no there girly… you just go ahead and put your weapons on the ground, and turn around _real slow."_ His voice sent chills down her spine, hot tears began to spill over he cheeks as she heard the safety of his gun click off. She didn't want to set down her weapons… she couldn't…

The feeling of cold steel pressed against the back of her neck quickly changed her mind. She took all of her weapons off and set them down… except her pocket knife, which sat neatly on the inside of the front side of her jeans. "There, that's all of them." She hated the shaking in her voice, hated that she was so frightened.

Suddenly his free hand was all over her, running up and down both legs, up her stomach and chest. He left his hand pressed against her right breast and she felt his hot breath on her ear. "You know, you're a real pretty little thing. All three of us think so, don't we boys?"

Ali heard two other male voices softly say "Yes." They sounded unsettled… they were probably just as scared as she was. But they obeyed, they watched as he groped her and stole her weapons. She thought of them what she thought of Daryl months as he watched her recovering in the bunk from a wound he inflicted… no one is innocent anymore. We're all guilty… guilty as sin.

"I think you forgot one though… don't worry, I'll get it for you sweetheart." Ali cringed and bit her lip as his hand traveled roughly and slowly down to the front of her, making his way to her jeans. She could still feel the gun pressed hard against her skin. His fingers undid the button in the front and he lightly brushed the backs of his fingertips across her underwear. Ali bit down so hard on her lip she drew blood.

He took the knife and threw it to the ground. Grabbing her by both shoulders he spun her around quickly, so she was facing him dead on… he was incredibly tall. His hair was drenched in sweat and everything around him smelled of blood and fear. She glanced back at the two men with him, and they weren't even watching. Their eyes were glued to the ground. _Cowards._

"Alright, you're coming with us." He pulled her arms around her back, tying them with rough rope. His face was inches from hers. Ali felt as though she would be sick. "You are exactly what we need to fix this little problem… and if you're not… well I sure plan on having fun with you anyway." He smile was evil. "Yes, the rest of your short life is going to serve me very well."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry again for the length of time between updates. I've been working on this chapter for a while and I hope that it bodes well with my story. This is the first chapter where the storyline is almost entirely my own, and it took me a long time to get my thoughts in order for it. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it really made me think about who I wanted Ali to be. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts; it's always a good experience for me. **

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_**Daryl…**_

The sound of the bus behind him was deafening. Mix it with the deep roar of his motorcycle and Daryl couldn't have heard someone screaming directly into his face. As he drove back to the prison different moments entered his mind… Merle and him riding bikes when they were kids, Ali and Emma playing red light green light in the courtyard, holding the little ass kicker for the first time… feeling that life in his hands, brand new, clean slate.

They hadn't caught the Governor, not even a sign of him actually. When they arrived it quickly became apparent that the people left there meant them no harm. They were lost and leaderless. So many kids and old women… too young or too old to fight, Daryl guessed. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened to them if that maniac had gotten to them first.

"What's this?" Carl looked as angry as ever when they pulled into that courtyard with a school bus full of other mouths to feed. Daryl looked over to Rick as he explained in one short sentence: _they're gonna be with us a while._

Emma was standing in the doorway of the cell block, looking past all the people ambling in. Her eyes darted from Daryl, to the bike, to the bus and out to the woods… back again. Panic was all over her face.

Daryl's stomach dropped.

"Where is she? Huh? WHERE IS SHE?!" Maggie reached out and grabbed a hold of the young girl as she kicked her feet, screaming at the top of her lungs. Maggie did her best to hold Emma's arms to her sides but she was proving to be stronger than she looked.

Daryl walked forward quickly, dropping his pack and his crossbow. He knelt at Emma's feet and grabbed her by her shoulders. By this time she was falling to pieces and Daryl knew exactly what had happened. "She didn't come back? She's not here?"

Emma didn't speak. Her head just hung there as she cried. Daryl looked away for a moment, out to the woods, when he suddenly felt a hard shove to the side of his face. When he looked back Maggie was grabbing at the girls arms, but it was no use. Emma was on him with every ounce of anger in her body. Daryl was almost knocked off his feet trying to hold her in place as she hollered at him. The people from the bus were looking on in fear and confusion, Maggie was trying to rush them inside.

"Come on now… shhhh." Daryl held on to her and Emma began to lose her momentum. Suddenly she was just motionless except for the choked sobs that racked her small frame.

"Where is she Daryl?" Emma questioned him, wiping at her nose and cheeks. "What happened?"

"I dunno Em." Before he could process the anything Daryl's mind was already in overdrive, trying to figure out what might have happened. "She didn't get taken down by biters; there ain't a herd anywhere near here. I know… we just came from that way."

Rick piped up. Daryl didn't even know how long he'd been standing there with Herschel, Michonne and Carol. "She came back through the woods right? From that direction?" He pointed out towards the west and Daryl nodded.

"Yeah, that's where she was comin' from." His voice began to drop as the reality began to sink in. _What the hell were you thinking Dixon? That fuckin' stubborn, bull-headed woman… they've found her. No other explanation._ His mind was racing, trying to figure out exactly where he would have taken her. Before he could piece it together Carol's voice tore into his thoughts.

"They wouldn't go back to Woodbury Daryl." She spoke slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Daryl reached up and held her hand tightly, it was as though if he let go he'd fall off the face of the earth. "What about where you met with him… when he and Rick talked?"

"Nah, they wouldn't go there." Daryl said a matter of factly. His eyes darted from the prison entrance to the woods beyond. "It's over run with walkers."

"Okay then, where?" Rick asked, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

Emma looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen and she still seemed furious. "Figure it out, you're the one that let her go."

Michonne was quiet as she stood in Daryl's defense. "He didn't want to let her go Emma, Ali makes her own decisions. You know this, don't you?"

Emma's face crumpled into tears and she ran back inside, kicking the cement wall as she passed through the cell block door. Daryl didn't blame her really, but he also knew who she was really mad at. It was the same person Daryl was mad at. The same person that ran off without the group, who put her own life at risk not even _thinking_ about what it might do to him or the little girl she was supposed to take care of. Sure, her intentions were good… but intentions didn't mean shit anymore. Not without a plan to back them up.

He heard the old man before he saw him hobble in front of him. "What about the back entrance to that town. Remember? He held Maggie and Glenn there, no one heard their cries. He was able to sneak them in without one person catching a glimpse, am I right?" Daryl nodded bitterly. "Well… why not that? Why not at least try?"

He didn't need to hear anymore, Herschel was making sense. He looked over to Rick expectedly, Michonne was already strapping on her gear. Daryl turned back to Herschel and spoke slowly. "I'm gonna go explain this to that girl in there before she blows a gasket… watch after her while I'm gone? Make sure she don't do nothin' stupid?"

Herschel nodded and spoke quietly. "I'll do my best… she's about as stubborn as Ali though, if not more."

"I'm goin' to get her back. I need y'all's help." He felt a connection to these people now more than ever. Ali was his problem, he was the one that was supposed to look after her and Emma… but they all wanted to help. Daryl had done so much for them; I guess they felt the need to pay him back in some way. "I can't do this alone."

"You can't do anything without people anymore." Michonne spoke slowly. "We're behind you. Don't worry."

Daryl took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I guess it's time for me to go tell Emma… just hope she don't attack me again. She let me have it… my face still hurts."

With that he turned and stepped inside. The entire cell block was chaos. All the new people were unpacking their things, adding the food and the weapons they had over to Glenn, Maggie and Beth, who were sorting and stocking things away. He didn't see Emma anywhere, not even with Carl who was leaning against the cement wall and glaring at all the new comers. That kid was gonna have to let go of some of this anger. It was gonna eat him alive. Daryl made his way past all of them and followed the faint sounds of Emma's crying. He found her upstairs in the cell he shared with Ali, wrapped up in one of Ali's shirts.

"Hey."

"What do you want Daryl?" She snapped at him, turning her face away from his.

"I know ya' mad… and I know ya ain't mad at me." Daryl slowly stepped toward her and put his hand on her small shoulder. Actually it wasn't that small anymore, this girl was seemingly taller every day. "Can you at least tell me that… that ya ain't mad with me?"

Emma's big blue eyes turned upwards toward the ceiling, just staring. "Leave me alone. Please… just go."

Daryl sighed. "I _am _goin'… I'm goin' to find Ali. I think I know where she is."

"Yeah me too." Emma sat up suddenly, throwing Ali's shirt across the room. Her face was still streaked with tears. "She's with that crazy man… and he's gonna kill her… and then I'll be alone. Just like she promised I wouldn't be." Emma looked up at Daryl then. "No one keeps their promises anymore. So don't promise me ya' gonna get her back here safe…" She closed her eyes. "Because then that'll mean she's really not comin' back."

For the first time in years Daryl had no real idea what to say. He stood, aware of the dwindling light outside the window, knowing that every second that passed pushed him further from finding her… but he couldn't leave it this way. He realized right then that'd he'd do anything to make Emma feel better. It was this precise moment Daryl knew, without question, that Emma was his family. His to protect and love and keep from harm. If they couldn't find Ali, or if he did and she was dead or a walker… he'd take care of Emma. She wouldn't end up alone. He'd keep Ali's promise _for_ her, keep Emma as unbroken as possible.

"Okay then, I definitely don't promise to find Ali." Daryl shrugged. "You're sayin that if I promise somethin' it won't come true, right? … Well then I promise not to find her." He sat down next to her on the bed, "I swear that when I come back she won't be with me. When the sun rises in the mornin' she won't be here in this bed, she won't be here to take care of you, and she won't be here to love me…" The words coming from his mouth were beginning to sound choked, eyes watering over. "Tomorrow and every day after that will start without her... I promise."

Emma looked at him then. Her eyes were filled with tears but her mouth was smiling. She jumped at him again and startled Daryl just as bad as the first time… but she wasn't angry anymore. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on so tight that he began to have trouble breathing. He let her though, didn't tell her to loosen her grip. "Thank you… thank you Daryl." She was hiccupping. "I mean it."

"Ya' welcome." Daryl pulled her arms off of his shoulders and stood. "Now I gotta go get started on not finding her. I'll see ya kid."

_**Ali…**_

"Well I can certainly thank your people for one thing with that little trick… showed me who I can actually count on as far as my people are concerned." His smile was mean. "Helped me weed out the bad apples." He leaned back on two of the legs on the creaky wooden chair. "Right boys?" The Governor's head was tilted back at the two men standing guard at the large metal door. They nodded, but she knew… they were frightened as well, doing their best to hide it. Their best wasn't good enough to fool Ali.

"Sure, that was our goal after all." She could feel blood running down her hands, droplets falling off her fingertips. It was instinct to pull against her restraints, and the pain was helping her think. She knew this was a strange thing, but it was instilled in her. As permanent as her green eyes or the circular scars littering her body. Somehow it would sharpen her senses, and in this case it would help her stay alive that much longer. _Keep him talking, keep him engaged, look for his triggers, listen for what might get you out of here… you can do this Ali…. You can do this._

His laugh was dry. As evil as he seemed she could see exhaustion in his eyes… perhaps there was some part inside of his psychotic shell that was still human. She didn't want to count on that though. "Well done. Alright… I've had enough of you playin' around… and don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He's eyes glazed over, lips pressed together in a thin line when he wasn't speaking. Ali's fear made her heartbeat increase, causing the blood from her wrists to flow at a quicker pace. The man's eyes went from her face to the floor beneath her chair and back again. "You keep on talkin'… bidin' your time… pullin' at those ropes. How about this? I could just cut them off of ya." He stood and put his hands up unassumingly. "I mean… I think we all know you ain't goin' nowhere… if I cut you free, you gonna run? Cuz we'll kill ya before you are able to take one step… hear me girl?"

She hated that he had just called her 'girl'… she hated his perfect hair, his soulless eyes. He reeked of moral ambiguity; the air was thick with the stench of it. More importantly, his comfort level with this dishonesty… well it frightened her. He had no regard for human life. She knew men like him, before and after the epidemic. She had to kill him… which meant she had to cooperate for now. "I won't go anywhere. I'll sit right here."

He moved behind her and she waited to feel the ropes on her wrists loosen, but before that feeling came another.

The tip of a blade pressed lightly against her throat. "Don't move…" she heard him speak "Martinez! Come here, cut her loose."

It seemed to take forever for this guy to saw through the ropes. He nicked her a couple of times, causing her to squirm. She felt the Governor's blade press a little harder into her throat, felt it pierce her skin. "Shhhh, I told you not to move." He turned his directions toward the man trying to cut her loose. "Hurry up, ya hear me? I don't wanna cut her throat yet, you're makin' that harder. You want me to kill her Martinez? Is that what you're sayin'… takin' so long to cut those ropes… that's gotta be it. It's either you want me to kill her or you're completely incompetent. Which is it, huh?"

"I'm… I'm sorry sir." Her ropes finally fell, landing like a feather on the cement floor. Strange, something so light had her bound to the point where she couldn't move. The things you'd least expect to make a difference were sometimes the strongest.

That's what she was counting on.

He sat back down and dragged his chair closer to her. Ali was pressing the bottom of her shirt to her wounds, trying to clean up some of the blood. She kept her eyes faced downwards to her lap. She knew how close he was… she didn't want to acknowledge it… but the silence lasted so long. He didn't move, didn't speak… just sat with his knees touching hers, his face a mere foot or so away from her own, hands behind his head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?" She hollered, immediately biting her lip to keep from speaking another word. His smile spread further. This monster had meant to drive her to speak, meant to stress her and push her into letting emotion rule her. He wanted to see how long it was until her weakness shone through. He knew exactly what he was doing. Ali felt emptiness in the pit of her stomach like nothing else, fearing for the first time since her capture that she might actually not make it back. Daryl's face flashed in front of her eyes as the Governor laughed quietly, running his hands through his hair. Emma's sweet smile filled up her whole heart. Her mind was swimming with the people she loved, the way they sounded when they laughed, how they felt wrapped up in her arms.

_Time to get your shit together. Time to get out of here. _

"You just gotta tell me how to get to them now… ya' understand?" He spoke slowly, as if to a child. Ali nodded back to him the same way. She could hear one of the men behind her cough nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. "I need to know how to get in when no one's expectin' it, to Michonne and Rick… that's his name right?" Ali nodded again. "Good… good girl." He reached up and patted her on the head as though she was a dog and Ali's insides shivered with disgust. He leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and waited.

"What's your real name… your name isn't 'The Governor', so what is it?" Ali looked him dead on and watched his frustration get the better of him.

"That _does not matter_, and I know what you're trying to do. Stop, you're wasting my time." His hand reached out, holding on to her arm tightly. He jerked her closer to him and Ali grimaced. He was going to dislocate her shoulder if he did that again. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"Not before you tell me your name."

That was when she both heard and felt a sharp sting. Her face nearly turned all the way around with the force of his open palmed slap. He was standing over her, seething. "DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO GOD DAMMIT!" Ali reached forward and spit at his feet.

He hit her harder this time, knocking her off the chair, face bouncing off the cement. "Fuck!" She hollered out in pain. She knew her head was split open by the amount of blood that was falling to the ground. Suddenly he was knelt at her side; hand on her face, pressing it hard against the cement. All she could smell was her own coppery blood and she felt as though she would be sick.

"You gonna tell me now? Hmmm?" His hand pressed down even harder, Ali began to feel dizzy. "Or do you want me to kill you right here? I could think of something even worse that killing you straight off if you make me angrier… is that what you want?"

Ali's breathing was labored but her senses were sharp. Her legs were lying directly behind his knees, and a plan began forming in her mind as she managed a "No… I'll tell you… just let me up."

He smiled that mean smile of his and began to stand... and then she struck. Ali swung her entire body around, the tops of her feet meeting his knees with such force that she was almost sure she'd have broken bones. His eyes were startled and pained as he went crashing to the ground. She was up as fast as she could manage, running for where he'd left his gun just a few feet away.

"SHOOT HER YOU IDIOTS!" He was screaming at his frozen body guards, but it was too late. Ali took the safety off, and the click of the gun was the best noise she'd heard in hours. The Governor stood frozen in place, fury behind his eyes. Ali's hands were steady, despite her blurred vision. "You shoot me, and they'll kill you in a second." He nodded toward his henchmen, who were both cowering against the door. The guns in their hands were meaningless, Ali knew this. They weren't going to hurt her now that this man was powerless… they wouldn't.

"Yeah? That a fact _Governor?_" She was breathing heavy, aware the amount of blood she'd lost was borderline dangerous. She looked over to the two men. "Are you going to kill me if I shoot this piece of shit?"

They stood still and quiet, looking down at the ground. Ali smiled. "That's what I thought."

_**Daryl…**_

"You hear that?" Daryl put his index finger to his lips, meaning for the others to stop and quiet down. Rick and Michonne fell in stride next to him, looking at everything around them… they could hear it too.

"Down this way!" Rick insisted in a hushed tone. Their pace was quick, and the noises were getting louder. Shouting, load thumps and thuds… unmistakable sounds of a terrible beating. Daryl's heart was racing as the worst possible images sprung into his mind.

He imagined that door standing in between him and what was on the other side weighed over a ton. The three of them stood inches from the steel hurdle in front of them… what the hell were they going to do? "Think they got it locked from the inside?"

"No." Michonne spoke as quietly as possible. "They didn't have them before when they held the others, they won't have them now…. He's the messiah, remember?" Michonne's eyes were dark and angry. "He doesn't need locks. No one can hurt him."

"SHOOT HER YOU IDIOTS!" The sound of the Governor's voice traveled loudly right to them. He was panicking now… but if Daryl and the rest just walked on in they'd all be dead.

"What the fuck do we do?" His hands were shaking. Suddenly he heard movement directly on the other side of the door, and the faint sound of Ali's voice '_That's what I thought.'_

He needed nothing else, he'd heard her… she was alive. He ran at the door with everything he had Rick and Michonne pressing all their weight against it as well… and there she was. Just standing there, gun in hand, pointing straight at the Governor's head. She was bloodied, she was beaten… but she was still alive. Her eyes met his and everything disappeared for just a moment: The men with guns hanging at their sides, unable to raise them out of either fear or freedom. His two friends behind him, weapons in the air. Tension could have killed him if she had not been staring into his eyes were her own… nothing else existed. Ali's hands shook as tears streaked down her face. She was here… and now he could save her.

And then, just like that, the monster's hands were on her once again. She had looked away from Governor for just a moment, and that was all he seemingly needed to act. He shot out at her with lightening speed and before Daryl could even raise his bow he had her at gunpoint. The shouting was indiscernible, it was chaos, with the woman he loved standing right in the middle of it.

"Put your god damn weapons down… NOW!" One of the Governor's hands was wrapped around both of Ali's shoulders and he had the gun pressed hard against her temple. Rick and Michonne dropped their guns, and Daryl could hear them urging him to do the same… but he barely heard them…

All he heard right then was her. Ali's quiet whimpers and she pulled at her captor's arm with both hands, her ragged breathing… feet scraping against the dirt floor… Governor had her lifted right off the ground. Daryl's eyes stayed on hers as he peered past his scope. He had never seen terror present on her face… it was the first time he'd ever seen her truly afraid. Covered in cuts and bruises… the gash on her forehead pumping out blood like hose with the water turned on high. She was so scared… she was alive… but beaten, bloodied and terrified. And there were his hands, on her body, wrapped around her in the roughest of ways. Daryl's eyes traveled to his face… and even as he heard his own friend's voices behind him… begging him to cooperate… all he could see was The Governor's smile, violence in every pore of his body.

Daryl did not lower his bow.

"You want me to kill her… that what you want… _Dixon?_" The Governor's fingers were digging into her exposed shoulder, he was drawing blood. Ali kept scratching at him, making him bleed just the same, but he didn't even seem to notice as he stared hard at Daryl. "Cuz that's what I'm gonna do, if you don't lower that weapon."

"_Fuck YOU!"_ Now it was Daryl's voice booming off the walls. _Breathe steady… aim… both eyes open_… over and over again in his mind. The Governor chuckled as he watched Daryl… His fingernails continuing to dig into her soft, pale flesh.

"Come on now… you still got that weapon raised… almost like you want me to hurt her… I'm just readin' the signs here." His voice was getting more menacing with each word that exited his thin lips. "Course… I could just kill her right this second… just like I did your drugged out, waste-of-air brother… and let me tell you Daryl, I loved watchin' him." Daryl eyes were beginning to turn to tunnel vision, the rage inside him threatening to boil over. "Every second of it. Watching your brother slowly bleed out… pale as a ghost… true fear in his eyes… best feeling I've had in months."

"Don't listen to him Daryl… don't fuckin' listen to a word he's saying!" Rick spoke through clenched teeth behind him.

"Shut the fuck up Rick." The Governor spit at him. His eyes traveled down to the front of Ali's shirt. Daryl watched as he began to rub her arm roughly. He pressed his lips against her ear, tongue running down until he met her neck. Ali's eyes were squeezed shut. All Daryl could see was this maniac's lips and hands all over her… hearing the blood curdling scream that followed when The Governor sunk his teeth into her neck… that was worse than the rest. He'd torn an entire chunk of skin right off of her, spitting it on the ground.

He didn't remember pulling the trigger. He couldn't remember pressing that button… but the monster dropped. The man they had feared for months, the man that killed so many innocents, had met one of Daryl Dixon's arrows right between his soulless eyes.

_**Ali…**_

They had been trekking along in silence for about an hour now. Ali guessed there was probably about another one left before they reached the prison. She pressed her arms around herself, following closely behind Daryl. His shirt was draped around her shoulders, shreds of other's clothing binding her various wounds. The realization that Daryl was furious with her came swiftly after the Governor's death. He had fallen to the ground and as soon as his arm was no longer keeping her in place Ali's feet began to move. The few moments that Daryl held her, ran his hands over her looking for more wounds, kissing her face and lips… She'd never felt relief like this before. Daryl held her face in his hands, careful of her bruising, and kissed her again. Told her he loved her, wrapping a piece of cloth around the gaping wound on her neck.

As they were planning their journey home she began to feel iced out by him. She didn't blame Daryl really... She deserved it. And Ali still had Emma to face… that little girl was going to lose her mind on her. Ali knew what was waiting for her back at the prison. The anger of two of the most important people to ever enter her life. It was going to be difficult.

But at least she wasn't dead. Daryl received pats on the back and congratulations from everyone, the henchmen even. Ali didn't realize that he knew Martinez. They seemed at ease with one another… she didn't dare ask him about it now. The one thing she did ask before they stepped out of that torture chamber was what she had been asking all along. "What was his real name?"

Martinez looked at her, eyeing the gash on her forehead, face flushed with guilt. "Phillip."

"Phillip…" Ali pondered this, rolled his name around in her mind. When she spoke finally it was mostly to herself. "You never would have guessed with a name like that…"

Walking back she was deep in thought when Michonne's voice came at her from her left. The men were in front of them, leading the way. "How are you?" She asked Ali, like she _actually _wanted to know.

"I'm fine." Ali kept her eyes on Daryl's angel wings, remembering her face pressed in between them.

They walked for a few more minutes before Michonne spoke again. "He'll be fine eventually. You just gave him a good scare is all."

"Yeah." Ali answered back, giving Michonne a half smile to show her gratitude. "I know, thank you." She exhaled sharply. "To be honest I'm more afraid of Emma's going to do when she sees me."

Michonne let out a laugh… well for her it that's what it was… most would describe it as a chuckle… barely a laugh. "Well _that _I would be worried about. She gave Daryl a good hit in the face when he came back without you."

Michonne had meant it to be a joke, something light hearted to lift Ali's spirits… but the thought of Daryl coming back to find her not there…. Emma watching Daryl return without the one person that promised to take care of her… she couldn't help it. An overwhelming sadness filled her whole body. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes once again on Daryl's wings moving further and further away. Michonne hollered at them to stop as Ali collapsed to her knees. The pain of this, of knowing what she had done to them all, was worse than any bruise or broken bone that someone else could inflict. She had disappointed all of them. She'd disappointed herself.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Her hands were pressed against the soil in front of her. Daryl was at her side instantly, his hand rubbing her back. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I didn't listen… please don't hate me… please."

He watched her cry, let her purge every emotion she had left in her body. The rest of them waited a few yards away, keeping their eyes from lingering too long. When she was done Ali felt empty and exhausted… and he rescued her then too. His voice was right in her ear. His breath against her face. "It's alright Ali… Come on now… let's go home."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone to reviewed my last chapter. It was nice to go off on my own story a little, and I liked that it seemed to be so well received! This chapter is mostly dialogue, what it is like being back at the prison for Ali after everything that's happened. And I'm fully convinced at this point that Daryl is completely in love with these girls and treats them like gold. Seems like he'd do that with any woman he happened to love. Dammit, I miss TWD, can't believe we all have to wait until October to see new episodes.**

**Anyway, I hope you like, and please review. Reviews=writer fuel **

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**Ali…**_

It was strange to be inside the prison gates again. Only a day had gone by but she looked at everything as though it were brand new. Orange fires glowed in half a dozen spots, 6 to 10 people seated at each one… it was surreal. She glanced up to the bars in the windows to her home and the small glow from the lanterns shone through. Maggie and Glenn were there to greet them immediately, both of them finding their way to Ali.

"Come on in… you gotta get stitched up." Maggie's eyes weren't leaving her forehead. Ali had guessed a blood soaked bandage covered the split at her hairline.

"Fix it before I see Emma please?" Ali begged quietly as the two ushered her into the dimmed cell block. She glanced back, watching Daryl getting smaller in her eyes. He was looking off at nothing, no one… just staring into the night as the other men spoke around him. The two henchmen were there as well, one looking just as shell shocked as the next.

She had to admit that as soon as she saw Herschel's welcoming eyes her muscles relaxed a little. If he was smiling… she couldn't look that terrible right? Or maybe it didn't matter how bad she looked… maybe it was just because Ali was back when they all thought she'd never return. As he stitched her up and told her of the people outside, why they were there, what the others had gone through to get them here… guilt overcame her again. She didn't speak of it though, didn't let it sneak out in her words or mannerisms… but it was there none the same. The comparison of what they'd done to get all those people here… and what they had been through traveling out to bring _only her_ back home… words couldn't describe.

She could see Daryl out of the corner of her eyes as Herschel completed his job. Ali wouldn't look him dead on. She couldn't… his anger wasn't something she was prepared to handle. Herschel put his hand on her shoulder. "You should be alright now, if it starts to ache let me know, I'll do what I can to help…" He stopped as she reached up and clung to his hand… her eyes stared straight ahead. She squeezed his palm with her index finger and thumb.

"Thank you Herschel." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You are welcome my dear." His voice equally as soft as he stepped away. The old man passed Daryl on his way out and Ali dared to look. They two men nodded swiftly at each other, Daryl stepping aside so Herschel could fit his crutches out the door.

"So what is it?" She couldn't get herself to shut up. _Defenses up… you feel bad enough… don't let him make it worse._

"Nothin'." Daryl strode up to her in such a casual way that it threw her. She didn't bare a reaction as he plopped himself up the table right next to her. His hand covered hers without a word, looking straight ahead. "Can't I just sit with ya'? Huh? You gonna deny me that?"

She didn't know what to say, her eyes stuck to the slate grey wall in front of her. Ali could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, and just as suddenly, his rough thumb wiping her cheek.

"Stop it." She barely got it out. "Please… I know what I did… I know."

"Shut up Ali." Daryl was shaking his head, his hand still covering hers.

"Why? Why can't we just say what we mean Daryl? I know you're mad at me, you have a million reasons to be… well, what are you waiting for? Just yell at me and get it over with!"

He let the silence hang for a few more moments before she spoke again. "Well?"

"Well… well I was waiting for you to actually shut up."

She pressed her lips together and attempted to pull her hand away from his. He didn't let her. He held on tight and reached over with his other hand. He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled around as gently as he could. She would have tried not to turn but she really didn't want to. His steely blue eyes pulled her in without a word. She could feel a heat above her wound on her neck and looked down. He had let go of her hand and was hovering over her wound… wanting to touch her neck, but unable because of what had been done…

"You know I'm happy… right?" Daryl's voice was throaty and deep, the way it sounded when he wanted someone to really listen. "I'm happy you're here, I'm happy that I got you… if it had worked out any other way then…"

"Then I'd be dead."

"Not necessarily." He laughed quietly, kissing her hand. "Imma' say this once… ya got it?"

She nodded, allowing a small smile to form on her lips.

"You seemed to actually have an idea of what to do in there… 'fore we got there." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, you did have _his own gun_ on him. How you did that is still a mystery I don't understand."

"He was standing right in front of my legs so I just hit in him in the back of the knees and he fell, so I could run and-"

"Jesus girl, I thought I was bad at subtlety." He was smiling his sweet smile at her. "I guess I'm better than I thought."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she refused to acknowledge what he was trying to get across. "Maybe you are."

With that he stood up. He was towering in front of her, hands on either side of her lap. When she looked up his face was inches from hers. "You did somethin' I didn't think you were capable of. That first night, you almost killed me…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "You would have, if I wasn't who I am."

"Quite full of ourselves aren't we?" Ali smirked at him, she leaned up, brushing her lips against his quickly, only for a second, not even a kiss really.

Before she could respond both of his hands were on her hips, his mouth pressed against hers. She could feel his tongue rubbing against hers slowly, his hands not releasing their grip. His lips were softer then they'd ever been, taking extra care. She let him kiss her, hand on his chest the whole time. He pulled away and smiled. Ali didn't know how long they stood there without a word spoken… but it was the best kind of comfort she could have hoped for.

She slid off of the table, letting go of his hand. "Where is she?"

Daryl kissed her forehead, attempting to ease her anxiety. "In her own cell, been there since we got back. I don't think she saw nothin'… you were quiet enough too… she either don't know you here, or she's waitin' for you to come find her."

"I guess I should do that then huh?" Ali stepped to the side and headed right for the door leading to the separate cells. She stopped and turned slightly. "I'm going to say _this_ once… you listening?"

"Yep."

"I don't think… I mean I _know…_ I wouldn't have made it out of there without you guys." Ali swallowed hard, looking away. "Thank you." She quickly strode away, walking from one raw conversation to another. She could see her hand and foot before any other part of her. Through the bars her foot was tapping up and down rapidly, her hand was gripping the side of the mattress. "Emma?" Ali could barely hear her own voice over the deep thud of her heart.

She stilled. As Ali rounded the corner she saw her, the girl looked smaller and paler than the last time she looked at her… and she realized then that their last meeting was anything but nice. "Oh, yer alive…" Emma feigned surprise. "That's great… so when you leavin' again? As soon as someone else asks you to go get yourself killed? Seems like you're all over that kind of stuff lately. Suicide mission: Ali's the first to sign up."

Ali nodded as she slowly made her way to Emma's cell. Her own eyes were darting around, looking all of the backpacks, the new supplies organized in corners of the cell block. When she looked back toward Emma as she walked through the door she spotted one of her own shirts lying in a heap on her floor.

Emma saw her eyeing it, picked it up and threw at Ali… tossing at her like a used rag. She reached out and caught it, taking careful time to notice its condition. She saw the tear stains, a few of Emma's blonde curls on the fabric. The girl had wrapped herself up in Ali's shirt in mourning.

"You are mad… you should be." Ali turned away from her. "Just wanted to let you know I'm back is all." She began to walk out of the cell. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. Stay mad as long as you need, I'll be here when you want to talk."

She had almost made it around the corner and out the door when she heard the girl's faint voice calling her back. "Wait, Ali? Wait!"

When she turned Emma was standing in the middle of the room. "Yes honey?"

She took a few moments to answer, but when she did Ali's heart almost stopped at the maturity in her words. "I _am_ mad at ya'… and you _should be sorry_ for puttin' me through that. I dunno how long I'll stay this way, or if it'll get worse before it gets better… but I'm gonna tell you one thing before you walk away… okay?"

Ali nodded, heart beating uncontrollably.

"You're the closest thing I got to a mother now Ali… you gotta think of me before you do things, before you run off, or put yerself in danger. Think of me… okay? Because if you don't… and if you leave again and come back lookin' like this…" She pointed to the wounds on her head and neck. "Well… I won't forgive ya'. I won't. I won't look at ya' the same way, I won't want ya' as my friend or anythin' else. I'll hate you if you leave me alone again for some stupid reason… because I used to be what you worried about. It's not fair that you put everyone else before me now." Emma began to cry, Ali was already in that boat. "I need to be important to you… cuz you're important to me. I need to mean more than hunting down a bad guy, or going to rescue someone you don't even really know… if I'm not important anymore just tell me now."

"Emma… _of course_ you're important to me…" Ali began as she approached the girl slowly. She seemed as skittish as a mouse and Ali didn't want to scare her off. "I made a mistake." She knelt down in front of Emma, taking both of her hands in her own. "I make a lot of them, it's what I do. I make mistakes and spend most of my life trying to correct them… and unfortunately I'm going to continue to do this because it's who I am… but I can promise you one thing." Ali reached up and touched the girl's wet cheek with the back of her hand. "When anything dangerous comes into play, if I'm ever asked to do something that might get me hurt, or anything like that… I'll think of you before _anyone else_. You are the world to me, and I mean to start acting like it… okay?"

Ali wasn't sure but she thought she saw a hint of a smile before Emma pulled her hands away and began walking back into her cell. "Okay Ali… we'll see." She turned to look at her again and spoke quietly. "I'm going to lie down. I'm tired… but when I get up will you make me some ramen?"

The simplicity of this request brought her youth to the surface again, how young she was in that moment was evident. It broke Ali's heart. "You got it kid, see you when you wake up."

_**Daryl…**_

Daryl sat with his back against the cement wall right outside the cell block door. Ali hadn't even noticed him when she'd exited until he reached out, grabbing at her leg lightly.

Her reaction was startling. She hollered out, turning so quickly that she fell backwards on to one of the men they had just rescued from Woodbury. He caught her, both hands under her arms… her eyes were scanning everything around her in fear.

In fear of him… the Governor. A man they both knew was dead. Daryl stood as quickly as she had fallen and nodded a thank you to the man that had caught her. Ali slowly began to come back to reality as Daryl took her hand, leading her away from the droves of people that now littered their front yard. "Jesus Christ Ali… what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Daryl, you startled me." Her voice was shaky as she reached up and pressed the medical tape to her forehead. Her bandage was beginning to come off.

"Come'ere and sit… just wait here a minute, don't go runnin' off."

Ali rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm not gonna run off Daryl."

"Yeah… well you'll just have excuse me if I don't believe ya right this second." He could see that comment had stung and immediately felt guilty, but he wasn't going to apologize. He turned and walked back in the cell door, found one of the first aid kits and brought it back out to where she was still sitting.

Daryl carefully re-bandaged her stitched up wound. It had soaked through and the smell of blood was thick. He always smelled blood in the air these days, but this particular day was more intense than most. Maybe it's because this blood belonged to Ali, and he'd do anything to make it stop hurting. He had her hold the gauze on the corners as he applied the medical tape as gently as he could. "Now what about this one?" He asked quietly motioning toward her neck. He decided to sit down in front of her, getting down to her level. He knew this might help put her at ease… and it did exactly that. Her shoulders began to relax and she looked tired instead of frightened.

"I… I don't know." She shrugged and looked down at his hand she was holding. She turned his it over and began to trace his veins with her fingertips. He had to actively resist from shivering… in a good way. To be honest, all he had wanted to do from the moment they had returned was take her somewhere private and make love to her… but he didn't want to push it. She had just gone through hell, and with her previous record of things like this happening, he didn't want to scare her all over again.

But it was becoming more difficult to resist his urges with every second that passed. Daryl pressed his lips together to keep himself from talking, he didn't want to say something stupid.

"Herschel told me that I just had to keep on top of this one, make sure I keep it clean so it doesn't get infected. He couldn't stitch it because it's just a piece of skin that's missing, not slashed…" She began coil up again. "It's going to be an ugly scar."

Daryl kept his eyes on it, watched her vein pulsing right above the stained bandage. "Looks like we should replace this one too then."

"No… I don't want you to see it."

He was confused. "Ali… I _watched it happen_, what's the difference if I see it now?"

"It's just another reminder Daryl." She was beginning to cry now. "It's another scar from another man who decided to leave his mark on me for life." Her eyes were filled with sadness as she finally looked at him. "The only man I've ever wanted anything permanent from is you."

Daryl didn't know what to say… so he didn't say anything. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. When he released her he turned, leaned against the wall with her and slipped his arm around her shoulder. Ali curled up and practically disappeared into him, face pressed against his chest, one of her hands clinging to his shirt. He didn't know how long they sat there like that, just watching everyone around them trying to acclimate to their new home.

"Who decided we should take them in?" Ali's voice piped up after a while.

"Rick did." Daryl sighed. "He's the one that decides everythin' 'round here anyways." Daryl rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "But… I think that this was the right call. He's been different since, calmer… seemed to have cured his crazy… doin' somethin' good like this."

Ali smiled. "Cured is crazy huh?"

"Yeah," Daryl shrugged and looked at the horizon. "Kinda like you and the kid cured mine." He felt Ali squeeze his hand in that way she always did and smiled against her forehead. Daryl reached his other hand out, pointing to the sky in front of them. "Look… first sunset we had in a while where we don't have to worry about getting our asses shot off the next day." He sighed as he lowered his arm. "Didn't realize how tense everyone was until now… now that he's gone." He and Ali took in the different people, two of older men that had come back with them brought guitars of their own. They were playing a song Daryl didn't recognize, but when he looked at Ali she was smiling like she was remembering something. There were the sounds of children running around and laughing, and old women cooing at Judith asleep in Rick's arms. "I wonder… this must be what it was like for them back at that place. Funny, all I remember are the sick rooms in the back. That's all yer' gonna remember too."

Ali nodded, but her smile didn't fade. "Sometimes the bad memories are necessary… it makes you realize how lucky you are to have the good ones."

"Hey guys?" Daryl and Ali looked up to see Emma slowly making her way toward them, rubbing her eyes. Daryl let out a laugh as she yawned so big that she squeaked at the end, her arms stretched out to the sky.

"Yeah Em, what's up? Did you want that ramen now?" Ali was preparing to get up when Emma shook her head, gesturing for her to sit back down.

"Nah… I can eat with everyone else a little later." She stood right in front of them, looking to where they were both looking. All these new people were like a jolt to the system, but a good one. Only time would tell if it turned out to be something different. Emma looked back down at them and her cheeks were flushed red. Daryl realized that she was nervous to be around them, and immediately wondered what had been said between these two people he cared so much about. He reached his free arm and tugged her down next to him. Emma sat, smiling, and reached over to hold Ali's hand… the whole thing felt surreal. Like picture you'd see in a frame before you put your own less than perfect portrait in there… only this wasn't surreal.

This was Daryl's portrait. And in this moment, it was perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

**After reading back on the last chapter and trying to start a new one about a dozen times, I've realized that this is the end of this first chapter for Ali and Daryl. Once the new season starts up I'm going to continue with their story, new obstacles and all. After all, Daryl and Ali have their perfect portrait for now. If anyone I've ever written had a solid foundation it'd be them. **

**I've got a new idea for another story. If anyone who is reading this story has read my only other one, "I Carry Your Heart", my goal with my main character (besides Daryl of course) is to combine the best parts of Ali and Eli. Their stories, the backgrounds, personalities, all of it… it's all going to mesh together in one person. I'm hoping she ends up being as interesting, damaged, strong, smart, funny, and Daryl's counterpart in every way, as she is in my head. Another similarity you'll probably notice is the presence of a younger girl related in some way or not. This kid is exactly like a relative of mine who is impossible not to love. Sometimes kids are so much smarter than adults it's crazy… I can't even begin to think about what she'll be like when she's older. She'll probably have a lot less of a bullshit tolerance than I do. Anyway, within a few days I'll have the first chapter of that up. Feel free to give it a look if you'd like **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I appreciated every review, but there are some I'd like to say a special thanks: **writergrrrl, Emberka-2012, FuschiaGrasshopper, FanFicGirl10. MAR76, **and** NoirChick… **you're all awesome. I looked forward to reading your reviews after every chapter. You were readers from the beginning and you totally got what I was trying to do with my original characters and Daryl as well. I'm hoping I created interesting people for you and I'm hoping I stayed true enough to Daryl's character as well. I'll be back with "A Reason to Breathe" in October.**


End file.
